The Pledge
by Officially Retired
Summary: In order to save Val, Filia must make a deal with the devil... XELFI with TRAD insinuations! Very Romantic!
1. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**_-x-_ Chapter One _-x-_**

_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple..._

_Sometimes goodbye's the only way..._

_**-x-** "Shadow of the Day"_- Linkin Park _**-x-**_

* * *

Filia smiled softly rising from the bed as she hummed a cheerful little tune. She had dreamed of the past last night, of Miss Lina and the others. As always this brought a feeling of happiness and hope to her heart.

Such a warm feeling, as warm as the sun streaming into the room from the window. The feelings of warmth and happiness seemed to radiate from all around her, warming her both heart and soul.

Of course, any dreams of the past also brought with them memories of him, but the warmth they brought easily smoothed any of the feelings of annoyance that thinking of _him_ brought.

Filia was certain that today, like all days that started with dreams of the past would be wonderful.

And so she hummed softly to herself, picking out her favorite sundress. It was pink, just like her traveling gown had been.

She smiled happily, giving it a little twirl before the vanity mirror as she hummed.

She heard a soft humming noise from behind her and turned back with a giggle.

"You feel it too, don't you Val?" She cooed, running a gloved hand over the glowing egg as it let of a light hum that harmonized almost perfectly with the tune she had created. "Yes you do, don't you?"

The egg continued to hum and she smiled softly, resuming her own humming as she continued to stroke the egg gently.

"Oh yes..." She breathed happily, as the duet drew to a close. "Today is going to be a good day, I can just feel it!"

There came a crash from down stairs and she winced, hanging her head briefly as she heard her servants' distressed cries.

She giggled once more, transferring the egg to it's carrying basket with a soft smile.

"Well, we won't let that break our good mood, now will we?" She asked it as she opened the door and headed down stairs. "We'll just have to lend them a hand!"

"Jilas!" Gravos barked, placing his hands on his hips in irritation. The action not as intimidating as normal as it was offset by the day-glow orange apron he was dawning. "I told ya, I'm doing the cookin'! You'll only blow the place up! Now look at ya! That was my favorite pot!"

"Oh-me-oh-my!" The fox-man replied sheepishly, scooping the pieces into a pile quickly. "Well maybe the Boss can fix it! Yeah, I bet the Boss can fix it real good! You'll see!"

"I _know _she can fix it!" He growled, brandishing his spatula at the fox-man in irritation. "But that ain't no reason to go and break it every morning, if ya'd just listen to me!"

Filia giggled despite herself at the scene, covering her mouth quickly but not quick enough for her presence to go unnoticed.

"Boss!" The cried in unison, standing quickly to attention. Each one with a salute, Gravos' done via spatula.

Filia shook her head sadly, a wary smile tugging on her lips. "For the last time, don't call me 'Boss'!"

"Sorry, Boss!" They replied in sheepish unison and she sighed setting Val's basket on the counter.

"And no saluting!" She scolded quickly, just to get it out of the way.  
"Yeah!" Gravos echoed, turning on Jilas with his spatula. "You know how the Boss feels about that!"

"I was just showin' me respect!" The fox-man protested anxiously. "Besides, you saluted too, you did!"

Gravos turned away quickly, trying to look innocent. "No I didn't, I was just after that fly that landed on my forehead. Nothing else."

Filia giggled again as Jilas started to protest and each of her servants cast her a sheepish grin as she tied on her own pale-blue apron.

"Now..." She stated, happy that she had their attention. "Let's see what we can do about breakfast, and then I'll see what I can do about Gravos' pot."

"Alright, Boss!" Came the unanimous reply and Filia shook her head with a grin, pulling out a pot of her own.

About twenty minutes later she poured the tea as Gravos dished up the plates.

"Now." She stated happily, taking a sip of her tea with a grin and gathering up the shards that Jilas had gathered. "You two eat up, I'll go see what I can do about this pot before the shop opens."

"But Boss..." Jilas protested with watery eyes. "You have to eat something. You can't go starving just because me be a clutz."

Filia beamed at him reassuringly, and placed a piece of toast in her mouth with a grin earning laughs from both of them as she made her exit.

Once in her sunroom she swallowed the toast quickly, following it with another refreshing sip of tea. With a happy sigh she set the cup and saucer on the table, spreading out the shards before her.

Humming softly she began piecing them together, her hands expertly finding the matching grooves.

She had dreamed of both the ghost ship and the amusement park last night, only the dreams hadn't been quite as accurate as possible.

The amusement park one had been pretty close, save a few changes, but the ghost ship had been different in a _big way..._

He had been there too...

Not for all of it, but in the pottery room, there had been a pot and he had knocked it off knowing she'd be forced to catch it.

The action was just so like him that it had irritated her immediately, still...

She missed them, perhaps not him, but the dreams were a welcome reminder of the journey that had re-written her life. Changes like that were only possible when on journeys of that magnitude. She wondered idly as she melded the broken shards back together what sort of changes they all were going through now.

Not him though, he never changed.

"Done..." She murmured softly, stepping back and viewing her work with a pleased grin. "Just as good as new!"

And it was; so with a little hum she headed back into the kitchen knowing it was time to help with the dishes less there be more pottery to mend.

* * *

Filia giggled watching in bemusement as Jilas and Gravos fought over who would get to watch Val and who would help her in the Shoppe. She shook her head gently, flipping the sign from CLOSED to OPEN and headed back to her spot behind the counter, grabbing a pot to polish along the way.

"For the last time Jilas." Gravos barked irritably. "I'm the responsible one, tell him, Boss!"

"Oh-me-oh-my!" Jilas cried, glancing at Filia with horrified eyes. "Say it ain't so, Boss!"

Filia was saved both the undesirable task of mediating this debate as well as correcting their continued mis-terminology by the sound of the door chiming open.

"Oh!" She chimed happily, quickly turning her attentions to the small party entering her Shoppe. "Good morning! How may we help you?"  
There were about ten or so of them, all male and well dressed.  
She held her helpful smile, but her brows furrowed nervously as she noted them all to be wearing the same dark green garb… save one.  
He wore black, the same black his ebony locks... the same black as his darker-than-night eyes...

"Are you Filia Ul Copt?" He asked in a voice as smooth as silk, but as sharp as glass.

"You aren't customers, are you?" She whispered backing up slowly, wanting to get to Val's basket but afraid of drawing attention to the action.

He frowned darkly. "No. Pottery... is of no concern to our kind."

Filia swallowed softly, continuing her slow and determined path.

"Uh... your kind?" She stalled warily.

He tilted his head slowly. "Surely you are not so far gone in your ways that you do not recognize one of your own kind, Miss Ul Copt."

Filia glared at his tone, halting her steps. "Just because you're dragons doesn't make you one of my kind, my kind are all but extinct."

"The servants of the Fire Dragon King... yes..." He murmured darkly, spitting the title out as though it were something foul. "But alas, you are not the only Golden Dragons, Miss Ul Copt."

She glared back at him, her temper flaring. "And you are not _my _elder, I hold no allegiance to you."

"No." He agreed with a cold sneer, crossing his arms darkly. "But that is hardly a concern to us. You are _nothing_ to us, Miss Ul Copt. But you have something we want."

"No..." She whispered softly, horror dawning on her features and Gravos turned with a start.

"Hey!" He growled, brandishing the mase Filia had crafted for him at his request. It was his favorite. "Who are you lot? Huh?"

"Gravos..." She stated warningly.

"Threaten the Boss will ya!" Jilias chimed in angrily, pulling free two make-shift grenades. "I'll show you all how me and Gravos take to threats around here!"

"Jilias..." She pleaded, knowing her pleas would fall on deaf ears.

This was bad... there were too many.

"Wait!" She ordered holding up a hand, but she was too late.

Seconds after Jilas released the bombs two dragons struck him down, and two more descended on Gravos as he leapt at them; mase at the ready.

"No!" She screamed raising her own hands, ancient words at her lips.

Two more at her side, and then there was him at her face.

She hesitated, the scene being too much to take in all at once, and that split moment of hesitation was all he needed.

Laser breath, white and hot shot through her abdomen and she crumpled, bleeding and broken to the floor.

"Should you try and transform..." He stated darkly, stepping over her to the counter. "Than you'll only bleed-out faster. Like us, there is no one you can turn too for help. If it hadn't been us, it would have surely been someone else. Take comfort in that."

She didn't… if only she had been wearing her mase… no… that wouldn't have helped either… they were Golden Dragons…

It wasn't fair…

_Val…_

He glared down at the mangled dragoness, handing Val's basket off to another dragon at his side as the rest of his crew rallied behind him.

"You may also take solace in the knowledge that unlike the others, we shall let him live." He stated coldly, glaring down at her as though she were dead already; or more like she had never been alive to him to begin with. "So that he can kill _them_ instead. All of them..."

Then with a golden flash they were gone.

She tried to scream, but it only came out as a gurgle... she breathed a broken sob, the pain tearing at her chest as tears of rage and pain ran from her blazing blue orbs.

It couldn't end this way...


	2. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**_-x-_ Chapter Two _-x-_**

_My insides all turn to ash, so slow..._

_And blew away as I collapse, so cold..._

_A black wind took them away, from sight..._

_And held the darkness over day, that night..._

_And the clouds above move closer. Looking so dissatisfied..._

_But the heartless wind kept blowing..._

_**-x-** "Valentine's Day"_- Linkin Park _**-x-**_

* * *

_Cold._ And yet so warm. The warmth came from the scalding sting of the wound, the cold came from the emptiness within it and her being. A hallow, cold and consuming emptiness.

_If it had been any monster but him she doubt she would have been able to sense his presence in her weakened state, but he was nothing like the rest of them. Far more powerful and undeniably more vile._

The room seemed to shudder before her watery eyes but she knew it was just her own shudder caused by the slice of venomous power that cut into her once happy home. She wanted to laugh bitterly, just as Val must have when Gavv came to see him those many years back.

She now finally understood what that felt like, the thought of being betrayed by your own, only to suffer a death at the hands of your enemies.

_It was far worse for her though, wasn't it?_

_Afterall, this wasn't any monster, ne, not even a Mazoku Lord._

_This was Xelloss! She knew him, had known of him all of her life and what he was capable of. She had seen it._

_She **knew** him!_

Those worn brown boots came into range of her eyes and she cursed herself inwardly for not being able to turn her head, to pull away or even meet what she was sure would be his pitiless hallow gaze. Or worse... the sadistic glint that was sure to be hidden there...

"Nice place you have here, Miss Filia." His nasal voice stated snidely, the words floating down to her as though he were far above her. In way she supposed he was, but she'd die before she'd say so. Especially giving the circumstances.

"It's very... you..."

She let out an intangible gurgle in response and he grinned wolfishly, kneeling over her and gently wiping her blond locks from her sweat-drenched face."I'm afraid I didn't quite catch that." He stated calmly, not removing his gloved hand from her face. She cursed herself inwardly once more for taking comfort in such an action and let out another gurgle, this time in a deeper tone.

"Hmm..." Xelloss replied mildly, glancing at the hole in her middle before turning back to her eyes, his own thankfully closed. Albeit why was a mystery to her, he had to be enjoying this.

"Nasty wound, Filia! Dragons, ne?"

She let out a snort, causing a violent cough to rake throughout her body, coming to a gurgling exit from her , she tasted her blood in her mouth, felt it on her lips._This... it just wasn't... fair..._A tear slipped from her eye, sliding down her cheek and pooling between her and the floor. She closed her eyes, desperately trying to separate herself from this, from him... but...Val...

_Why? Why, did this have to happen!_

A gloved thumb wiped away the next set of tears calmly and she closed her eyes tighter, wishing she could just wrench away, even a slight move of her neck, _anything_, but she had no strength, and so little time left. **_It wasn't fair!_** "It seems such an unfortunate waste, doesn't it?" Xelloss spoke up from beyond her closed eyes, cutting into her thoughts. "Does it really have to be, Filia?"Filia gurgled something softly and she felt his hair graze her cheek as he leaned in, pressing his ear gently to her lips, even though the action was just for show. She glared darkly at his closed lids, wondering why even now he had to keep up the act. Wondering if perhaps that was all there was too him._ No... There was more... evil, and cunning, so much cunning._

"What was that?" He asked softly, his lips as near to her ear as his ear was to her own quivering lips.

_"I...'ll... die... before I... join... you..."_ She whispered softly, the gurgle in her voice louder than the words themselves, but she had no doubt he heard sat up quickly, and she couldn't help the smile that tried to grace her blood-stained lips. _He wouldn't like that_, she knew that for certain.

"Yare, yare." He muttered darkly, standing to his feet with a flourish of his cape. "Such a foolish little dragon. And tell me then, how will you protect little Valgavv from beyond the grave? Shall you haunt Varbrazzar and his followers, hm? Oh my, you are even more _foolish_ than I thought."

_Val_... Her heart cried desperately, her mind latching onto to something else.

Xelloss knew his name.

Xelloss knew who had Val!

But... to become a _monster?_

_No, it was unforgivable._ She had no doubt he would force her to do terrible things and worse, she'd want to. That was unforgivable. And Val... As a monster he wouldn't matter in the slightest to her, would he?

How _did_ Xelloss know the dragon's name?

He'd probably been watching the whole thing no doubt, why would he interfere?

But now, well he could use her couldn't he? And when she became a monster he'd train her to do the same no doubt. _Sickening_

"So much anxiety, Filia." His voice cut in, an amused tint to it as he absorbed the feelings she was sure to be putting off in waves. "Let me take some of it from you."

"I don't want to turn you into a monster, Filia."

Filia blinked, weakly opening her eyes and he nodded, genki smile in place as he raised a finger easily.

"Now that would be stupid." He explained smartly. "Neither side would accept you and quite honestly I have no use for a monster at my side. Gavv didn't share my taste for getting my hands dirty. I suppose that would be the difference between servant and master, ne?"

Filia said nothing to this; she couldn't even if she knew what to say.

"No." He summed up; opening his eyes for the first time since he'd arrived. "I want you just as you are. It's the only way you'd even remotely be of use to me." Filia gave a weak gurgle of confusion and he smiled coolly, pulling a silver necklace from his bag.

A single white stone hung gracefully from it, twinkling with what could only be an enchanted hue.

She realized immediately what he wanted.

"Luckily for me, as you are now, you're mortal." He grinned snidely, nodding to the hole at her middle. "_Obviously._"

Filia glowered darkly at him and his eyes lit up even further, it was then that she noticed the dominant emotion there amongst all that malice.

_Greed_, bright and shiny as a small boy in a toy shop.

He had no master plan, not really although she was sure he thought he did. No, she was just a bright and shiny new toy to him.

One he wanted badly enough to make certain came with a lifetime guarantee.

Xelloss frowned, noting the almost hysterical amount of amusement radiating from the dying gold."What do you say, Filia?" He asked sharply, cutting into the mocking happiness. It was nauseating. She never appreciated her position. It was sicking to him on the best of days, today it was even worse.

Filia blinked closing her eyes once more, taking a deep shaky breath that sounded horrible to her own ears as it reverberated around her chest.

This wasn't like a normal Pledge. She knew very little of "The Pledge", the thought too horrifying for her to delve into, but she knew was a deal made between a mazoku and a human, and sealed within the Pledge Stone, which was a stone of the monster's choosing. The monster would protect it from harm, therefore ensuring the contract for as long as the human was loyal. The human in exchange would not age, would not suffer prolonged harm, and surely they would not die.

An _eternal_ and _binding_ contract.

However, for humans there was one severe side effect.

Should the Pledge Stone be broken after the human's normal lifespan had run its course, he would age to that day.

In short, he would , dragons had far longer lifespans. That meant for her this did not have to be forever, and surely Xelloss would tire of her before the end of her natural life.

_And I can save Val between then..._Filia opened her eyes and Xelloss saw the resolution there before she gave a weak nod.

He smiled merrily. "Very well, I'll lift your hand to your wound for you. Heal yourself enough to verbalize your Pledge to me."

"They're very specific about these sort of things." He explained as he knelt beside her once more.

Filia snorted lightly, rolling her eyes and he glared at her dryly, being a little rougher than necessary as he moved her hand to her middle.  
Filia glared at him, but closed her eyes instead, willing herself to focus on peace, happiness and light.

The essence of healing.

She groaned tiredly, the effort far too strenuous. She had hoped that this wasn't the case, that she could heal herself fully but to no avail. It was to be expected really, Xelloss wouldn't have come here  
otherwise.

"That's enough." He spoke up softly, gripping her wrist gently, and placed her sweat-drenched palm on the stone instead.

It felt cool against her hand and she opened her eyes tiredly, noting how lovely it looked glinting in the light, rainbow steaks lacing through it mockingly."Say it Filia." He ordered, unable to keep the excitement from his tone and she swallowed softly."Wha... what do I say?" She asked shakily and he grinned mockingly."Why, that you swear your unending loyalty to me and only to me for as long as I'll have it, of course!" He replied wanly and she nodded weakly, closing her eyes sadly, another tear trailing its way down her cheek.

"I _swear_ it."


	3. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**_-x-_ Chapter Three _-x-_**

_There's a place so dark you can't see the end.._

_Skies cock back and shock that which can't defend..._

_The rain then sends dripping..._

_An acidic question..._

_Forcefully, the power of suggestion..._

_Then with the eyes shut..._

_Looking though the rust and rot..._

_And dust..._

_A spot of light floods the floor..._

_And pours over the rusted world of pretend..._

_The eyes ease open and its dark again..._

_**-x-** "Forgotten"_- Linkin Park _**-x-**_

* * *

Xelloss stared down at her now unconscious form and gently scooped her up, silently aware and pleased at how her limp head fell into his shoulder. The fact that she would be mortified to awaken in such a position only added to his pleasure at the action.

This had gone well enough. Now for the _hard_ part...

With just a thought he phased out only to reappear in the room he had prepared for her once the plan had been formed. Calmly he laid her out on the bed, pausing to fluff up the pillows beneath her head. His mistress had thought the whole thing rather elaborate, but he knew this was the only true way to rule over Filia. He'd saved her life twice already and had deduced that she wasn't really the life-debt type. Nor was she likely to consider him her dashing savior for that matter.

No, this way she had no choice. She was _his_ now, will and all...

He halted his gloved hand inches from her golden locks as he felt his mistress' call resonate through him. Without a second thought he was gone, reappearing with a swift kneel at her feet.

"Hai, Juuou-sama?" He asked calmly, glancing up at her abidingly. "Has something changed?"

The Greater Beast stared down at him impassively, her smoking cigarette in hand and burning away softly as she appraised him. It wasn't like her to ignore it for so long, he should have known it couldn't have possibly been this easy."Is she enjoying her quarters then?" She asked calmly, each word laced with casually controlled distain. He knew it wasn't out of politeness, but rather to make her words more cutting when she chose to release the venom.

If he were capable of love, he was certain he'd love her. She was everything he thought the perfect monster was supposed to be, but then...

That wasn't in his programming, now wasn't it?

"She's unconscious, actually!" He replied easily, having served her long enough to know better than to act piteously when she was mad. It only made it worse."Hmm..." Came the stoic reply and much to his relief she finally took a long drag from her cigarette. "She's recovering then? Were her wounds so bad, Xelloss?"

"_Wound_, really!" He replied smartly and she waved a hand for him to rise and he did so without breaking stride. "They only hit her once, took out her abdomen with one full blast of laser breath!"

"So then, she was in quite a bit of pain when you arrived?" Zelas deducted, summoning up a goblet of wine, warming considerably to the topic.

"Almost unbearable amounts from the looks of it." He agreed amicably, cracking a grin. "Why I do believe that was the first time I've seen Filia speechless! And even then, she still tried to summon her voice to insult me! You really have to respect that!"

"Only _you_ could respect that, Xelloss." His Mistress replied loftily swirling her wine before taking a pointed sip.

"Oh, I'm sure Lina could as well..." He replied with a shrug and a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Can't you too, Mistress? Even just a little?"

"The only way I respect your little Golden toy is as a threat." She stated darkly, arching a cool brow. "Can you deny it?"

"She's no threat to _you_, Mistress." He replied calmly, opening his eyes so that she could witness the sincerity in his words first-hand. "No one is as long as I'm alive."

"You'd kill her for me, then?" She asked delicately, as though asking him to fetch her something from the market. "_Could_ you kill her for me?"

"Why yes, of course, Mistress." He replied easily closing one eye intently and pulling loose the necklace from within his cloak. "In fact, I have this to give to you..."

Zelas narrowed her gaze coolly, arching her head up as though to get a better look at the object. "What is it?"

"Filia's life." He replied easily, holding it up and cocking his head curiously. "May I?"

The Grater Beast met his gaze, her own alight but she quickly cooled it, giving a quaint nod."You may."

Xelloss smiled quirkily, phasing behind her and roped the amulet around her neck. "You see? Now you have _all_ of the power. You always will. You'll rule me, and I shall rule her. Therefore, we are both _yours..."_

"Mine." Zelas echoed softly, mulling the thought over in her mind as she fingered the glinting smooth stone in her grasp. "Alright then."

"Xelloss." She declared professionally and he quickly phased back at her feet with a sweeping bow."Hai, Mistress?" He asked pleasantly, pulling up his head to meet her gaze.

"I have a mission for _our_ new toy..."


	4. Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**_-x-_ Chapter Four _-x-_**

_I woke up in a dream today…_

_To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor._

_Forgot all about yesterday…_

_Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore. A little taste of hypocrisy…_

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react…_

_Even though you're so close to me…_

_You're still so distant…_

_And I can't bring you 's true the way I feel…_

_Was promised by your face…_

_The sound of your voice…_

_Painted on my memories…_

_Even if you're not with me, I'm with you..._

_**-x-** "With You"_- Linkin Park _**-x-**_

* * *

_Filia smiled serenely, stepping into the kitchen the sight there violently wrenched the soft reaction from her features._

_"Jilias..." She whispered horror-struck, her pulse quickening as she took a small step back. "Gravos..."_

_They were there, sitting at the table with plates of breakfast and drinks before them. Sitting there, gray and lifeless, large warped holes in their middles. A small whimper of fear escaped her lips and she took another step back, shaking her head as if to will away the image before her._

_"Dead..." She murmured her words _sounding far away even to her own ears. "You're both **dead**..."

_As if to protest, both the fox and lizard opened their eyes in unison, reaching for her with worn hands, their now white crusted eyes displaying emotions inconceivable. Filia screamed and whirled away to run, strong gloved hands grabbed her shoulders as Xelloss appeared in her path to block her exit. She wasn't certain what was more frightening, the dead milky-white cataracts of her servants or the malicious amethyst shards that bore through her and into the very depths of her soul._

_He smirked, opening those sneering lips of his._

_"Wake up, Filia." He stated snidely..._

_

* * *

  
_

Filia gasped sitting up with a start as she did just that. She still felt his hands on her shoulders and she slapped them away.

Oh, they really had been on her shoulders and she winced warily. However, Xelloss made no reaction, allowing them to fall back to his sides. Calmly he then used one to push himself off the bed and to his feet, the other summoning his staff. Filia swallowed softly, but noted that unlike in her dream his eyes were closed and his smirk appeared more bemused than snide. _Of course, he was in a good mood now, wasn't he?_

"They're really dead..." She murmured, it sinking in once more and she glanced down at her hands as they began to quiver along with her voice. "And I..."She forced her gaze back to his almost childish amused stance. "And I'm really yours, aren't I?"

"You can panic about that later, for now I have something better for you to get all flustered over!" He replied wanly, offering her a hand as though to help her out of bed.

Filia glared at the hand, twitching despite herself at the thoughtless of both his words and gesture. She twitched harder as it occurred to her there was actually more thought in the both moves than she'd like to admit. Too much, enough to assume he really did know all of her weaknesses. The thought was both terrifying and nauseating.

"Oh?" She bit off haughtily, crossing her arms and hopping to her feet. "And what's that? Gonna tell me all the wonderful ways you intend to put my services to use?"

"No." He replied, a little twitch of his own forming as he smoothed out a wrinkle on his cape. "I'm sure your tiny dragon's mind couldn't even begin to fathom the many deeds I have in store for you! No this isn't one of _my_ requests..."

Filia snorted, rolling her eyes. "Oh! I can imagine quite a few things, thank you very... wait!"

Filia paused, a soft look of horror gracing her features causing Xelloss to smirk merrily. "If it's not yours than..."

"That's right!" He stated happily, spreading his arms grandiosely. "Today is the day you prove yourself to my Mistress!"

The slight bow of his head that he made at her title did not go unmissed by Filia and she found that action irritated her far more than any of his other actions thus far.

"Forget it." She stated darkly, wrenching her head away in disgust. "It's bad enough I have to take orders from you but to take orders from some smelly old mazoku Lord is beyond treason. It's... well it's just plain _unseemly._"

Xelloss twitched violently and in a flash shoved her against the four-poster bed post. Filia gasped as eyes far more frightening than the ones in her dream bore into her."Juuou-sama is my _master..._" He stated in a voice as low as it was deadly calm. Filia swallowed nervously, aware of both his gloved hand at her throat and the feel of the carved wood digging into her back. "I, am _your_ master, as such, if you want to continue to live you must prove to _Her_ that you are worthy for if she orders me to kill you, I shall do so without a second thought."

"_Understand_, Filia?"

Filia nodded, swallowing again, her head now slightly woozy from the lack of oxygen reaching her brain. Idly, it occurred to her that even if she couldn't die; she was going to go through a lot of pain while enlisted in his service. She then wondered further as too how much pain he endured while under _Her_ service.

Xelloss smiled tightly, re-closing his eyes and releasing her calmly. Smile back in place.

"Excellent!" He commended easily, as though she had just performed an incantation correctly for the High Elder and not as though he'd bullied his view into her till she had agreed. "Now, let's go see just what She has in mind!"

He offered her his hand again and she stared at it, her own content to grip at her throat and the other at bed-post behind her. Xelloss arched a brow and fought the urge to grow annoyed, instead opting to grab the wrist of the hand clutching the bed-post and simply phase them into the throneroom before she could protest."Ah." Zelas stated coolly, taking a long and steady drag from her cigarette before letting it out slowly. "So. You are Filia."

Filia swallowed dryly. The mere presence of the being before her was far greater than any she had yet to be in. The aura of this woman her filled her with as much fear as Xelloss' own aura filled her with rage. It was all that she could do to keep from loosing herself in that calm and cutting gaze. As such, when Xelloss pulled her forcefully to her knees she didn't even bother to fight him. In fact she was almost mildly grateful for she was certain that her legs would have soon given out on her if he had not.

Zelas grinned wolfishly, the look in her eyes telling Filia that she knew precisely what she was thinking.

"Yes." She stated coolly, in answer to her own statement. "You are Filia. A Gold amongst Golds, my servant informs me."

Filia blinked turning to Xelloss in shock, searching his face for conformation to his mistress' words. She found none; he didn't even bother to look back at her, his very essence focused entirely on his mistress. Filia turned back to her, a small frown tugging on her features. While she could understand Xelloss' need to be piteous in the face of his master, she would never develop that sort attitude towards _him!_ Forget that...Then again, proper decorum had never really been her strong suit...

Zelas smiled tightly, once she had regained the Golds attention and fingered the stone at her neck tenderly, noting the small gasp Filia made as she realized what it was and the implications tied to it being there. The Greater Beast smiled wider, for the first time since Xelloss had suggested this ludicrous, albeit highly amusing undertaking, she was finally willing to admit he might be onto something. However, first there was first the matter of _loyalty_ to consider...

"I have a mission for you, Little Filia..." She declared softly, continuing to finger the stone as she spoke and Filia found herself unable to look away from the action. "There is something precious to me, well moreso to one of my colleagues, and it has been accosted by a group of rouge dragons serving under the Earth Dragon King... _Langould_, I suppose you'd prefer me to call him. Apparently, these rouge dragons felt that he wasn't taking action soon enough. Although, knowing Langould's politics I doubt very much he was entirely unaware of his minion's plans. Regardless, he refuses to give me access to them, but I know where they are."

She smiled tightly and Filia met her cold gaze with her own fearful one. "You shall go and retrieve what my friend has lost for me."

"But they're _dragons!_" Filia gasped, unable to contain her horror and outrage at the thought.

"Perhaps mistress..." Xelloss spoke up delicately, a bit taken aback himself at her boldness. Although greatly impressed and amused to be certain. "Something, oh... _smaller_... could be arranged?"

"No." Zelas replied sharply, glaring coldly at both of them. "As you pointed out _Little_ Filia, they are dragons. _This_ is a test of loyalty. It can only be done on a scale this great. Besides..."

She laughed throatily. "Well it's not really monsters you're going to have to learn to fight to get your darling foster son back, now is it?"

Filia felt her breath escape her at that and watched in hallow terror as the Greater Beast laughed coldly down at her from up high on her throne. What was worse was Filia knew she was right. Xelloss waited calmly, wondering what the outcome would be. _He really hoped he wasn't going to loose his new toy before he even had a chance to take it out of the wrapper. That would such a terrible waste._

"I'll do it..." She whispered, the words sounding scared even to her own ears and she hardened her voice and her gaze, meeting the equally hard gaze of the Greater Beast. "But know this, everything I do for you and your _servant_ I do for my son."

Zelas smiled icily, unable to miss the venom in her tone as she spoke of Her darling Xelloss.

"And you should know _this_..." She replied softly, each word stalling Filia's heart for just a shiver of a moment. "The only reason you even have a chance to save your son, is because of _mine_.

"Both Filia and Xelloss froze at this and she smirked, lounging back in her chair and summoning up a glass of wine for herself.

"Xelloss can show you the way..."


	5. Chapter Five

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**_-x-_ Chapter Five _-x-_**

_Why does it feel like night today...  
Something in here's not right today...  
Why am I so uptight today...  
Paranoia's all I got left...  
I don't know what stressed me first...  
Or how the pressure was fed but...  
I know just what it feels like...  
To have a voice in the back of my head...  
_

_**-x-** "Paper Cut"_- Linkin Park _**-x-**_

* * *

"Here's where we'll stop for now." He stated coolly, phasing them back into the main realm and letting her collapse on the grass.

Filia wondered if she would ever fully get used to the feel of his teleport. It was so cold. Suffocating in it's darkness. This trip had been farther than the others and it felt as though all of her own emotions had welled up inside of her stomach. The waves of nausea washing over her was threatening to expel them, and forcefully she raised a hand to her mouth to will her spirit calm.

Xelloss eyed her dryly but kept whatever opinion he was feeling to himself, perhaps he felt nothing. Filia was certain that was far more likely. Probably best to assume so, she doubted Xelloss had many **_real_** feelings anyway."Why here?" She asked, steadining herself and standing slowly to her feet. She glanced in all directions of the clearing, appraising it curiously. "Where are we, anyway?"

"In the forest lands surrounding _Landou_ Cave." He replied coolly, turning to one direction of the clearing and pointing forward with his staff. "The cave is that way."

"Cave?" Filia echoed in confusion squinting into the shaded treeline before them."Yes." Xelloss explained automatically. "That cave is the opening to Langould's territory. An entire arrangement of underground caverns. However, you will not have to go any further than that cave. So thus, you needn't worry."

"How can you be sure?" Filia asked curiously and Xelloss turned to face her with a knowing smirk."Because in that cave is your mission." He replied wanly, cracking an eye pointedly. "I can _feel_ him."

"Him?" Filia repated, a sense of dawning horror washing over her. "Do... do I have to... _kill_... this him?"

Xelloss laughed, a nasal mocking laugh and arched a finger wanly. "Oh dear! No. In fact I do believe the nature of this mission shall appeal to you greatly Filia. You see, it's a _rescue_ mission!"

"A... rescue... mission?" Filia thought aloud, wondering what sort of dragons captured a mazoku and kept him alive. Maybe they were going to torture him for information. Yes, that was likely, and it was apparently information that the Monster Race didn't want them to get their hands on...Filia felt a pang of shame at the apparent treason and Xelloss felt it wash over him.

Pointedly he opened his eyes, reveling as always in the small horrified gasp she gave as he met her wide blue orbs with his silted gaze."Your only loyalty now is to me, Filia." He ordered softly. "_Never_... forget that."

Filia bit her lip and nodded softly, hoping for the world that he'd close those piercing eyes of his and yet hopelessly transfixed on them."Good!' He declared happily, closing his eyes and flashing her a grin before phasing way. "Make me proud!"

The words arrived after he'd already left and Filia gawked at the spot where he'd just been."_Make me proud?_" She repeated incredulously, stalking onward to the treeline. "Make you proud! I'll make you proud alright! Insolent... grr..."

The trees were thick and she marched on blindly hoping for some end to them. His words had proven far more frustrating than her surroundings and thus she continued to march on tirelessly until she spotted a fire, and the dragons lazily gathered around it. The fire was at the mouth of the cave and it mellowed her instantly.

"Oh, but they're dragons." She moaned softly, ducking back and flattening herself against a tree. Her eyes closed in fear and shame. "I... can't..."

_"Your only loyalty now is to me, Filia."_

His words echoed in her head accompanied by that mocking laugh of his and she swallowed tiredly, shaking her head. The irritation wasn't enough to overwrite the feeling of despair that welled up in her at what she was about to do.

_A rescue mission! A damned rescue mission!_

One of the dragons let out a crude laugh and she poked her head out from behind the tree to see him proudly holding up a drawing for the other guards to see. It showed a swarm of dragons perusing three monsters across the forest. The monsters were each wearing a different expression but she only noticed one of them. Fear, the monster on the right was afraid.

She wasn't certain if it was a real boast or not but she couldn't help but wonder what sort of tales the dragons who had taken Val we're telling the others back at their camp of her own death. _What sort of tales would they tell Val?_

_"... unlike the others, we shall let him live. So that he can kill them instead..."_

What sort of tales would he one day tell them?

A single tear slipped from her closed eyes and when she re-opened them they were deadly calm.

Slowly she stepped out from behind the tree, pulling her mace from beneath her skirts and slamming it into the earth before her to use as an amplifier.

Filia would rescue the creature they had captured, mazoku or no. She would take out all the dragons before her and any she encountered in the cave beyond, but she would not kill them. No. The only dragons that would die by her hands were the ones who had taken Val.

Calmly she closed her eyes and raised her gloved hands high above her implanted mace."

_Anna-gurax... ozu-lu-faam... izul nax orumudohl..."_ She declared the ground around it crackled as her mace absorbed the spell and took on a blueish white hue. She opened her eyes, focusing on the still laughing dragons in the open setting before her.

"_**Ray Freeze!!**_" She declared loudly the spell and the words crackling powerfully as the mase absorbed them both and sent them hurling both into the ground and the air. They expanded into a mighty current that branched out and froze the dragons beyond with ease. The cave was another matter, but she'd deal with that when she got there.

She wrenched her mace from the ground and kept it out as she crept past the frozen dragons and they cast her surprised and horrified looks but she ignored them, flattening against the side of cave's opening.

Filia bit her lip and went over her options, finally she just decided on the most painful, but most secure 'd just go in, mace drawn, and knock out anyone she met. They couldn't kill her, and this way she could use both silence and the element of surprise to her aid. Besides... Holy Magic might harm the mazoku inside.

Nodding to herself she crept into the tunnel, remaining flat against the wall with her mase flat against her hip.

It was dark in here but she could see just fine and more to the point she could see the firelight reflecting off the rocks before her. The fire gave away her opponents surroundings and she swallowed softly, closing her eyes and letting out a shaky breath. Calmly, slowly, she reopened her eyes forcing them to go cold, the only nervousness she allowed herself to betray was the tightening of her fingers around the handle of her mace.

The scene played out in a blur. Laser breath shooting out and _singeing_ her; _searing_ her; _tearing_ through her. The pain was too much to bare and so her nerves went into shock, blocking it out as the adrenaline pumped through her. However, as the last dragon was knocked unconsious by a mighty _**crack**_ of her mase she gave pause, panting and a snarling into the open darkness. The firelight danced off the walls before her and across the collapsed dragons before her.

The scene was strangely mesmerizing, almost mellowing, and all at once the adrenaline was dispelled and over-whelming _pain_ like none she had ever felt over-took her.

Filia let out a pained scream and collapsed to her knees, her mace falling away useless to her side as her hands clutched the open wounds at her middle. They were closing now, but the process of rebuilding the tissue and bones was nearly as painful as the blows themselves must have been. Tears fell openly from her eyes and she moaned, closing her eyes and trying to will away the pain once more but it stayed, lessing with each layer of herself that regenerated. Finally it was low enough for her to finish the process herself. Gently her healing light warmed away the pain and the tears finally ceased.

"Um... excuse me, Lady? Are you okay, Lady?"

The voice was small and scared and it felt to Filia as though it came from far away and slowly she opened her eyes to find its source. There, in the cage before her, a small boy who appeared no more than perhaps twelve human years old blinked out at her fearfully.

"You... you're _human..._" She breathed, the shock disiapating the remainder of her pain as she gasped for air.

"Uh-huh." He nodded fearfully, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I miss my parents. They were killed! Mom and dad tried to stop them from taking me you see... and then the rocks fell..."

The little boy trailed off into quiet sobs and the only words Filia was able to make out amongst the loud sobs were "_Daddy_", "_Mommy_", and "_why_".

Filia thoughts swirled around in her head but she quelled them, knowing time was scarce now and calmly she stood, straping her mace back to her were only two thoughts she needed to focus on right now. The boy was human, and Xelloss' master was expecting him.

Resolute she made her way to the cage, easily pulling the bars apart. The boy paused his crying and gawked up at her in awe."It's okay." She whispered, holding out her arms to him and wondering if that was really true. "I've come to take you away from here."

"Re... really?" He asked, afraid to believe her and Filia felt her heart break. All she could manage was a small, sad smile and nod.

It was enough though for the boy blinked, and raised his arms to felt so light and as she wrapped her arms around him, she closed her eyes tiredly, picturing _Val_ at his age in her mind's eye.

"Close your eyes." She whispered softly and trustingly he did, both of them disappearing in a flash of golden light, only to reappear in the same meadow that Filia had been left in.

Xelloss watched impassively as they arrived and snatched them into the astral realm before either could open their eyes and in a blink they were back in Zelas' throneroom. The Greater Beast grinning down at the trio pleased.

"Well, well." Zelas stated gently. "You suceeded."Filia blinked opening her eyes in shock and the boy glanced around warily.

"Who are you?" He asked the strange purple haired man standing behind them. He had a smile on his face so he was probably friendly.

"Me?" He asked, pointing to himself wanly. "Why, I'm Xelloss!"

Xelloss cracked a knowing eye at the youth. "And you're Leton!"

"_Leton?_" Filia echoed, looking back and forth from the awed boy and the grinning mazoku.

"Yeah..." He whispered in awe, blinking at Xelloss. "How did you know my name?"

"I told him." A cool crisp voice stated calmly, and Filia noticed the tall woman standing beside Zelas' throne.

"Miss _Luna?_" Filia asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I'd ask you the same, but Zelas has already told me." Luna replied, pushing herself off of the wall and approaching the gold, or rather the boy she was holding."Zelas..." Filia blinked, too many thoughts for her mind to process all at once now found themselves swirling within her. "You mean you're... _friends_ with Xelloss' master?"

"Of a sort." Luna agreed, flashing Zelas a wolfish smile that was almost identical to the Lord Beastmaster's own.

"You know my name?" Leton asked, this whole conversation going over his head as he blinked up at the odd purple haired woman before him. Her hair looked just like the man's, these people were funny!

"Yes." Luna nodded, holding out a hand to the boy. "I'm here to take care of you now that your mommy and daddy can't. Would you like that?"

Leton looked up inquizitively at Filia and she blinked, giving him a reassuring nod.

"She's a good woman." Filia told him, wondering to herself if she could really be sure of that now. "You can trust her, Leton."

Leton grinned and Filia set him down watching sadly and thinking of Val as he took Luna's hand."Would you do the honors?" Luna asked Zelas and Zelas grinned down at her, extending a hand over the two mortals.

"Of course, Luna Darling." She replied smoothly, opening the pair a direct route through the astral realm. "Do come back and vist soon!"

Luna made no response save a single pointed smirk but Leton waved wildly at Filia and Xelloss."Goodbye! Thank you for saving me!"

And then they were gone, leaving Filia alone with the mazoku duo and her questions."Wha..."

She began, uncertain of where to go from there.

"The boy is a sorcerer." Zelas explained graciously, summoning herself up a glass of wine. "And one your race and mine suspect to house a piece of Lord Ruby Eye."

"Lord Ru... _Shabringdo?_" Filia gawked, terror and confusion overwhelming her.

"Yes." Zelas replied, shifting on her throne and crossing her legs. "It would take years of abuse to awaken the piece of course, but the dragons thought it best to keep him under their surveillance for the time."

Filia stared up at the Greater Beast as she tried to process all of this.

"Luna decided after the way the abduction was carried out that _she_ would be better suited for the task." Zelas went on, watching the Gold as she continued her explanation. "And so she enlisted _my_ help to retrieve the youth. He'll be safe with her, and conversely she'll save the world from our Lord. For the time being anyway."

"Oh..." Filia stated tiredly, unable to think of anything else to say. "Well, that's good then."

Zelas grinned wolfishly, summoning up a cigarette and lighting it calmly.

"Shades of gray, Little Filia." She stated coolly, taking a long drag and blowing it out into the slient throne room. "_Shades of gray._"


	6. Chapter Six

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**_-x-_ Chapter Six _-x-_**

_Turn my back I'm defenseless…  
And to go blindly seems senseless…_

_If I hide my pride and let it all go on…_

_Then they'll take from me 'till everything is gone…_

_If I let them go I'll be outdone…  
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun…_

_If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer…  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer…_

_By myself…  
_

_**-x-** "Myself"_- Linkin Park _**-x-**_

* * *

Filia wandered back to her room shrouded in a looming cloud of reservation and despair. She felt as though her world had been torn apart. Each piece of her history washed away bit by bit by the torrents of experience that her _adult_ life was now presenting her with. All that she had known, all that she had been was being eroded away into nothingness. Now, today, she wondered if this had not been the very last piece of her certainty that fate had seen fit to cruelly snatch away from her.

If it was, and even it wasn't, she couldn't help but wonder just what would be left in the end. If in the end, all that she had learned, all that she had been led to perceive, if it all turned out to be a lie that had been declared into existence from nothingness, then would she…

Would _Filia_ even exist at the end of all of this?

"Who am I… anyway?" She asked herself softly, closing the door behind her and collapsing into the seat Xelloss had thought to place before the vanity for her. Her own tired gaze met her curious and pleading glance but could do nothing but reflect her own ignorance back at her.

Filia closed her eyes tiredly, replaying the day's events over and over again in her mind. She had always been able to do this, it was both a skill and a curse, although…

Back home, at the shrine, it had been a blessing. She had always been far more advanced than other female dragons that she had been raised with but she hadn't known why. At just a very young age the Supreme Elder had shown up in her providence to see the newest talents born amongst the nursery of the Fire Dragon King. Filia had still been too young but she had watched in awe as the young dragon males came before the elder and showed off tricks of medial human White Magic. After they had shown off each would head back to their teachers and be congratulated.

There were girls as well, but Filia wasn't as interested in them. Their magic seemed weak in comparison, a certain lack of focus applied to it. Afterward however, their teachers would still congratulate them, twice as much as the boys in fact. Filia saw all of this, and found herself even more surprised when the Supreme Elder saw that she had seen.

"You there, little Gold." He had called and a small crowd parted to reveal a path between them, but neither he nor Filia paid it any mind, their gaze locked solely on the others. "Do you wish to be tested?"

"Forgive me elder!" Her Headmistress spoke up quickly, waving her hands nervously. "But she is still far too young! Perhaps in a couple more years…"

"Are you too young?" He had asked her, and Filia had bit her lip nervously, shaking her head bashfully."No?" He asked, arching an eyebrow expectantly. "Can you do what the kids before you have done today?"

Filia nodded with a happy grin as she innocently replied. "Hai, Elder. I just watched them do it!"

"So you did." He agreed, motioning for her to step forward as the crowd whispered on disdainfully. "What is your name, child?"

"Filia!" She declared nervously, giving a small nervous grin and a curtsy. "Filia Ul Copt."

"Filia." He acknowledged, settling back down and watching attentively. "Show me your magic."

"Hai!" Filia cried, holding up her small hands and concentrating, her eyes squinted shut in anticipation. She could feel the sun on her face, its rays warming her being, her very soul. That was what the sun was, warm, to create a light and a warmth so bright she would have to be as bright and warm in her heart as the sun itself! Then it would just flow from her, she knew it!

"That's enough, Filia." She had heard the Elder say from beyond her closed lids. "At this rate you shall blind all of your community."

Filia blinked opened her eyes with a start, only able to catch a small bright flash of her own lighting before it winked away. The others whispered, wincing as though blinded by some terrible force and Filia flushed, looking to the ground nervously.

"Sorry…" She stammered, not braving to lift her head.

"An interesting thing, is it not?" The Elder asked, drawing her attention once more. "This child is the most talented one I have seen today and yet no teachers come to congratulate her as they did the other less impressive children."

"She has no teacher. She has already grown beyond all the teachings of her own age group." Her Headmistress explained with a little shrug.

"So I see. Than I myself shall teach her." He offered calmly, standing to his feet and offering her his hand. "Come with me Filia, and when you have learned all that even I can teach you, I shall set you free to teach yourself…"

And so he had, she had been chosen to go and find the ones chosen to save the world. She had the skills to be certain, no one doubted that. The Elder had told her though, as great a mission as this was there was an even more important mission underneath it all.

"This is a Journey to find your future, Filia." He had stated heavily, his hands clenched underneath his chin as he stared up at her from his desk. "Go, and see if it lies here or beyond this temple. Should we survive this, you may then choose your path…"

Filia gasped, her eyes popping open in shock.

"I… never chose…" She whispered softly, gripping the vanity and holding her own wide-eyed gaze in the mirror.

"I never finished my final mission…"

"I must say, you've introduced a new and far more literal way to use a vanity, Filia." Xelloss stated dryly, laying back against her throw pillows and cracking a lazy eye at her. "But then again, perhaps you should be commended for talking to yourself and not just gawking like some cowardly fool. Yes, you've brought a new sense of intellect into my life as I am forced to consider this, but then again... I was always one for taking to myself anyways."

"_Obviously._" Filia ground out, picking up her brush and pulling it through her blond locks as though oblivious to his presence. "For as I'm not paying the slightest bit of attention, who else could you be talking too?"

"Oh dear, and I thought you too had gained some perspective today!" He stated darkly, crossing his arms with a little pout.

"No amount of perspective will make you any less _vile_ in my mind, Xelloss." She replied tersely, turning to the other side of her head to brush as he glared at her straight-backed posturing.

"_Shades of gray, Little Filia._" He quoted softly into her ear, phasing over to her and leaning in just past her shoulder to meet her shocked gaze in the mirror; his own piercing her world with calm decisiveness. "Shades of gray."

"I'll see you in the morning for your next mission." He stated calmly, closing his eyes as he faded away. The half of him still left on this plane arched a finger pointedly. "And this one is all _mine._"

Then he was nothing more than a dark titter, and than he was gone completely leaving Filia more shaken than before.

She wondered just where her Elder's final mission would end up taking her.

All paths yet unexplored would be terrifying indeed, perhaps starting as soon as tomorrow morning it would seem.


	7. Chapter Seven

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**_-x-_ Chapter Seven _-x-_**

_I don't know what to take…  
Thought I was focused, but I'm scared…_

_I'm not prepared…_

_I hyperventilate…  
Looking for help somehow, somewhere…_

_And no one cares…_

_**-x-** "Given Up"_- Linkin Park _**-x-**_

* * *

Filia blinked open her eyes to find Xelloss peering down at her boredly.

"Yare, yare, Filia. You sleep too much." He declared dryly, standing back as she sat up. "I'm going to have to wake you up every day, well… every day forever, ne?"

He let out a cruel little titter and Filia glowered at him.

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to start taking mace-sama to bed with me then." She replied tersely, pointing to the door. "Now get _out!_"

Xelloss beamed widely, cracking an eye at her."Ah, but just so we're clear…" He offered gently. "You _do_ realize that I don't actually _have_ too, correct?"

Filia blanched, turning away in disgust. "Ugh, Xelloss."

Xelloss twitched dryly, dually annoyed by her blatant lack of respect for his authority and worse, his character. With an abrupt movement he swiftly cleared the distance between them and pinned her to the bed, his knees pressing painfully into her thighs as he pinned her wrists into her throw pillows.

"For instance…" He whispered coldly, leaning in so that his lips brushed her ears as he reveled in her frightened gasp. "I could take you right here and now if I so pleased…"

Filia let out another gasp, wrenching her head violently to the other side to escape his hot breath on her ears. He grinned, slowly pursuing her and dropping his head lower so that she could meet his greed-stricken gaze and the control laced within it.

"And what's worse, Little Filia…" He murmured softly, holding her captive in his eyes as his amusement leaked out of them. "I know more than enough about the two of us to make certain by the end of it, you'd _enjoy_ it. Imagine, eh Filia… what that would do to your soul?"

A single tear slipped down her cheek and Filia closed her eyes, breaking his hold over her and wrenching her head away.

"Stop calling me _little…_" She murmured and Xelloss blinked, sliding off of her with a high pitched titter.

"Oh, Filia! You may just be my favorite toy!" He declared, fading out the room his laughter still echoing off the walls.

"And stop calling me a toy!" She yelled, tossing a throw pillow at where he had been and rolling over just in time to see it flop harmlessly to the floor. That action alone summed up her position here so perfectly it made her want to cry. But she wouldn't do that. No, not today.

Today she had to be strong…

Today, she had a mission.

Xelloss waited patiently out in the hall, staring beyond her door with open eyes. Everything between them was just a show, and he could never forget that. Filia, well she could choose the most inconvenient times to both forget and remember this about him. He had to admit that made things much more _interesting_.

He couldn't help but wonder just how Filia's mental fog would complicate what would normally be an exceedingly easy mission. _But then…Easy was just plain dull, now wasn't it?_

* * *

"Ah, so this is Saigria…" Xelloss mused, as they strolled down the main-street bazaar. They had taken the guise of nobles. Filia's appearance hadn't changed at all; save for the fact that her white robe was now adorned in silver and had been altered into a heavy velvet traveling cloak.

Xelloss however… well he had gone for the red is twice as royal as blood approach. Gone was the turtle neck, replaced instead by a red silk dress shirt and a violet scarf to match his hair. The ensemble was completed by a black silk top hat with a ridiculously long red feather stuck in its rim. For added effect, as well as amusement he had converted his walking stick into a cane, the red jewel atop it now appearing even more imposing than before.

Still, he found it mildly annoying that Filia didn't even seem to notice. _What in Chaos did that dragon see when she looked at him anyway? Ah, but today was not the day to ask. Today was the day to just twirl the feather in your cap and go on knowing you looked perfectly famous!_

"Saigria?" Filia echoed, glancing around the market in mild awe, her eyes locking on the castle atop the crooked and spiraling cobblestone lane. "This kingdom seems in poor finances; the castle must be where we are headed then, Xelloss?"

"Correct." He replied, holding up his cane pointedly. "But not because they are wealthier atop that hill. No. Poor people are equally important in the games I play, just it usually takes more of them to get the job done! Ne, we go up there, because what we're after is up there!"

"What we're after?" She repeated, her curiosity perked. "And what's _that_?"

"Sore wa himitsu desu, Filia!" He replied wanly, tipping his hat with his cane and cracking a knowing eye at her.

Filia huffed, turning away and deciding that the jewelry stand on her right was a far more pleasant view.

"Ah, yes… such a clear and beautiful ring! It looks lovely on my hand, don't you think?"

Filia cracked a smile as the tall woman appraised the large diamond the peddler had slipped her finger. The woman had ivory skin, and periwinkle robes, the same color of her eyes which complemented her fiery mane. It was just a few shades lighter than Miss Lina's, the color of late sun rise rather than late sun set. It was truly a beautiful ring, and Filia was always happy when customers were pleased.

"So, you like it then, my Lady?" The merchant asked apprehensively, awaiting her approval with more fear than greed.

"Yes, and it's "Your Majesty", not "Lady." I am a princess, am I not?" She stated sweetly, her eyes betraying the venom in her speech. "But no matter…"

She held up her now diamond adorned hand with a coy smile. "You can just give this ring to me as a sign of your penance."

"But that ring is worth more than two-thirds of my whole stock!" The merchant blanched."Ah, but tell me…" Her smile darkened and her eyes grew colder as she leaned into meet his indignant yet frightened gaze. "Is it worth more than two-thirds of that thick neck of yours?"

The merchant paled, dropping his head in submission and the princess let out a fluttery laugh. "Ah, yes. Well than thank you, Mr. Merchant. I shall wear it with pride."

"Is there any other way to wear such a trophy?" Xelloss cut in with a smooth bow, cracking an eye at her from mid-bow. "Afterall, that was such a splendid demonstration of your power! Pride is sure to go hand and hand with such a performance."

"Ooh, what a charming gentleman you are." The princess stated, blatantly charmed as she placed a delicate hand across her lips, offering him the other. "I am Lilith, the princess of that castle atop the hill. Tell me, who might you be?"

"I… am Xelloss." He replied coolly, taking the hand and pressing to his own lips gently. "A princess, surely you are already Queen?"

"In my own mind." She replied, her eyes taking on a pleased look despite her dismissive tone. "But one must first marry before they can inherit the throne in these parts. Besides…"

She glanced up at the top of the hill with and unreadable expression. "My father is still the King. No, this kingdom has no queen."

"Is that how it is…" Xelloss stated softly, arching a brow in curiosity. "Tell me, Your Majesty, is that how you like it?"

Lilith smirked coyly. "Oh yes, soon father will die and I shall inherit the throne with no man to try and steal my power."

"A Queen without a King…" Xelloss stated in an appreciative tone, but Filia was uncertain on how honest such a tone was coming from him. "Whatever would the folks of your kingdom say? Hm, what would you even call such a Kingdom? A _Queendom?_ Does such a word exist?"

"If I was Queen I would decree it to be so, and who would argue with royal law?" She declared calmly, arching a brow suspiciously to see if he was the sort to do so.

"Who indeed?" Xelloss stated with a shrug, neither answering nor countering the question.

Lilith grinned, pleased; easily interpreting what she wanted from the vague response. "I like you, Mr. Xelloss. Would you be obliged to entertain an audience with me for a bit longer?"

"Greatly, if such an audience would be housed in your fine castle!" He smiled smoothly, leaning in on his cane. "I am quite accustomed to holding my own audiences in my own afterall."

"Ah…" She stated softly, looking him over in a new light. "Than you _are_ a noble…"

"Why, I am the only heir to my own kingdom." He stated calmly, as always leaving his answers vague enough for the receiver to interpret as they pleased. "Although, I suppose you could in fact call it a Queendom..."

_You could in fact call it many things…_ He thought in silent amusement as he watched the greed take light in her crystalline gaze.

"Oh, so you are ruled by a _woman_ then?" she asked in delight, frowning as she noticed Filia for the first time. "My… that isn't her is it?"

Filia gawked indignantly and Xelloss grinned with smug coolness, waving a dismissive hand at the thought."Oh my, no." He countered easily. "She's just my… _servant._"

Filia dropped her jaw and then quickly shut it, glaring away to the side. That was fine, she didn't particularly like this princess anyway. This way she doubted she'd be called on to speak at all. Also… well Xelloss had just taken over a good brunt of the mission, and she couldn't say she really minded that.

"Servant… hmm…" Lilith all but purred, running her eyes over Filia coldly before dismissing her altogether to meet Xelloss' closed-eyed gaze once more. "Well I suppose we could toss her in an adjoining room or _something…_"

"Oh, a closet would do just fine; she's used to being treated poorly." He stated grandly, enjoying the little twitch Filia gave at this. To be quite honest, he was impressed that was all that she betrayed. Seriously, you never knew when she was going to fight and when she was going to submit. _So annoying… so amusing…_

"Ah, well then this will be a real treat for her, yes?" Lilith asked playfully, linking arms with him and leading him forward down the road.

"Oh my, Miss Lilith, you do have quite the way of viewing things." He replied merrily, allowing her to lead him off. _It was all so easy._

Filia watched them walk ahead of her, each tittering cruelly as though she wasn't even there. No, the dreadful part was this was all just a show put on for her, wasn't it?

Filia smiled, self-assured by this realization and followed after them.

However, she walked at her own pace, they would wait. Nobles were only nobles when they had an audience, without her too look down on what would be the point of performing?

She really was used to this, moreso than Xelloss could even begin to realize.


	8. Chapter Eight

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**_-x-_ Chapter Eight _-x-_**

_She can't hide no matter how hard she tries…  
Her secret disguised behind the lies…  
And at night she cries away her pride…  
With eyes shut tight staring at her inside…_

_All her friends know why she can't sleep at night…  
All her family asking is she alright …  
All she wants to do is get rid of this hell…  
Well all she's got to do is stop kidding herself…_

_**-x-** "Carousel"_- Linkin Park _**-x-**_

* * *

Xelloss realized exactly the sort of night he was in for when Lilith stopped abruptly, gently steering his arm so that they could turn and look back at Filia as they waited for her to approach.

"You can take your meal in here, servant." Lilith declared in a gracious tone, pointing to the door across the hall with a knowing look.

Filia eyed the door and gave a tight grin before gripping her dress in a forced curtsey.

"Yes, Your Majesty." She stated sweetly, through clenched teeth.

Xelloss beamed at the dragon maiden pleasantly, knowing that display of tact had to have hurt her more than being excluded from dinning in the royal hall. Gracefully he opened the door for her, noting in bemusement the quick flash of awe on her face at his manners. Then it was gone as she steeled her gaze and headed into the room.

"I'm sure dinner won't take more than four hours or so, Miss Filia!" He stated pleasantly, turning her irritation on him with ease. Ah, that was better. "And I'm sure the food won't be too terrible!"

"A step above what we feed our own servants, actually." Lilith cut in helpfully, smiling and motioning along with her explanation. "You are still a guest, afterall!"

"Ah!" Xelloss beamed, glancing between the two ladies. "There, you see Filia! Why that sounds quite acceptable."

"Oh. Yes. Quite so." She agreed through a painfully polite smile. She wished they'd just leave already. Four hours without Xelloss' company actually did sound immensely pleasing in her opinion.

"Well then! Shall we be on our way then, Your Majesty?" Xelloss asked pleasantly, able to taste Filia's impatience and graciously deciding to cut her some slack. Besides, the pang of irritation he tasted as it wafted off of her when he held out his arm for Lilith to take was more than worth it.

"I simply cannot wait to meet this father of yours!" He stated merrily, clasping her hand to his arms as she took it with a smug smirk in Filia's direction before Xelloss steered her off down the hall.

Filia watched coolly as they kept up their pretenses all the way down the hall and around the corner.

This mission was stupid, why did he even need her here? Filia wondered with a short huff as she stalked into her room and primly shut the door before throwing herself on the straw-stuffed mattress.

Not horse-stable accommodations mind you, just not the goose-feather stuffing she was certain a castle like this stuffed their noble's quarters with. Still, she was a dragon. They slept soundly no matter where they were. No, the annoying part was the sentiment this room held. If she wasn't on a mission she would have told them she prefer to stay in the inn. Or perhaps even the stable itself!

"Oh!" She moaned, propping her head up on one hand as she pushed a lone straw back into the mattress with a sad little pout. "Why am I even here?"

* * *

"And this, _Father_, is Master Xelloss!" Lilith declared proudly, gesturing grandiosely to the mazoku who gave a prim and yet slightly mocking bow in response.

"He is the only heir to his name." She stated with a small smile as though sharing something private with him. Xelloss gave a small self-assured shrug.

"Oh dear, that is how it would seem, isn't it?" He offered dryly as her father's jaw dropped.

In a matter of moments the King was on his knees before Xelloss, grasping the stunned mazoku's hands eagerly.

"Please!" He pleaded as the room gawked. "Please! Marry my daughter!"

Xelloss grinned, easily collecting himself after this new information had been processed. The same could not be said for the King's daughter and servants.

"Oh, is that how it is, is it?" He stated in bemusement. "Well… why don't we at least do dinner first!"

"Oh! Why, yes… of course…" The King responded, standing back to his feet and recomposing himself as made his way back to his chair.

Once there he raised his hands primly and gave a little double clap and the room sprung to life. Xelloss watched boredly as three servants hopped forward, each one pulling out one of the dinners chairs for them.

"Why, thank you!" He stated easily to the one who moved his, the servant making a low bow as he took a seat.

Once all three were seated the King made the same clapping gesture and a new set of servants stepped up on their right side to pour the drinks, while yet another set stepped up on the left and placed a plate before them.

Xelloss saw it to be dragon-tail puree that had been whipped up into a soup of some form and accompanied by… er… well basil… now that was just weird, I mean not as weird as dill but still…

Heh, either way, he certainly hoped this wasn't what they were going to be serving Filia tonight!

Lilith cast him a smug grin, as if in self-praise of cooking she didn't do, and Xelloss beamed back, easily grabbing the proper spoon and set about "digging in" as it were…

* * *

"What is it?" Filia asked, poking it gently with a fork.

"Oxwurst." Her servant replied in a disdainful tone. Filia blinked, at first mistaking his tone to mean he was just as disturbed by her evening meal as she was. However, no, he was apparently jealous!

What must they feed their servants here? Filia really didn't want to know.

"Here, why don't you have it?" She offered kindly, pushing the plate back at him.

His eyes lit up in awe.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief, arching a brow. "Should I get you the next course then?"

"Well…" Filia thought aloud, tapping her chin to the thought and arching a brow of her own at him. "What _is_ the next course?"

"Muskrat stew, with a side of pickled willow root..." He stated with a formal bow. "A low grade delicacy in these parts."

Filia bit her lip, forcing a smile as she gave a light shake of her head. "No thanks. I'm actually not all that hungry. Why don't you share it with someone you care for!"

"Oh…" He stated wistfully, wiping a small tear from his eyes and giving a quick bow. "Maryanne will be so pleased, thank you!"

"Oh! Not at all!" Filia replied with a little giggle, patting him on the shoulder before adding on in afterthought. "Oh, and help yourself to any other courses as well!"

"Even the goat cream flan?" He gasped, in awe of such an honor.

"Especially the goat cream flan!" She giggled, steering him into the hall. "I insist on it!"

"You… are a beautiful person." He stated wistfully and she giggled again.

"Good night!" She stated cheerfully and shut the door after him, slouching up against it tiredly.

"This place is so disparaging I almost miss Xelloss…" She sighed.

* * *

Five courses later Xelloss was thankful he didn't actually eat human food. However, he was quite full on the envy and anger that was radiating off the waitstaff.

The King seemed to be getting full himself for he pushed away the flaming desert without doing so much as taking a spoonful of its whipped cream. He coughed pointedly, eyeing Lilith and Xelloss noted with amusement that she instantly discarded her own spoon and pushed her dessert to the middle of the table. Xelloss hadn't even picked up his own spoon so when the King fixed him with the same pointed stare he just smirked back innocently. The King arched a brow, giving a pleased grin of his own and clapped his hands once more.

Six new servants appeared and three pulled away their plates as the other three placed tall steaming mugs before them.

Ah, so this was the part where they sat around and took turns boasting about each other and themselves. Nobles were predictable almost to the point of utter boredom. However, that _did_ make them oh-so-easy to manipulate.

"So, what is it that brings you to our little kingdom, Master Xelloss?"

The King asked delicately, taking a long sip and appraising him from beyond the mug for affect.

"Oh, it's not so very little, now is it?" Xelloss stated pleasantly, the King grinning smugly as Xelloss' words ran over his mind as smooth as butter. "And well, you do have such an impressive collection of knowledge here! No wonder this Kingdom has such a lovely King… and his daughter…"

Xelloss met Lilith's crystal gaze though a half lidded brake of his own. "Why… were you serious about your request previously?"

Both father and daughter tossed back their heads and laughed loftily. Xelloss smirked coolly and joined in with a little shrug.

"Oh my… I suppose that did seem rather forward on my part…" He stated innocently, once again stealing Lilith's gaze to his own. "Should I apologise?"

"I wouldn't hear of it!" The King boomed merrily and Lilith smirked, giving her own head a small shake, her eyes drinking him in greedily.

It was all so easy…

"So, what is that brought you here then, Master Xelloss?" The King went on curiously and Xelloss closed his eyes, turning his attention back to the King.

"You have a tome that interests my _Queen_…" He stated, cracking an eye at Lilith as though stating that they shared this little scret and she grinned coyly; interpreting just that. "Although... your daughter and that intriguing proposal you put on the table might be enough to make me stay…"

_Not hard to say since there is **nothing** you could give me to make me stay..._ He grinned as Lilith feigned a coy sense of nervousness while her father laughed. _Such a useless set of fools… Hmm, I may actually be doing this Kingdom a favor! My how dull…_

"Ah yes. Well that tome is a family heirloom." The King stated grandly, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "We shall see how this goes. In the end it's Lilith's birthright. It'll be up to her."

"Is that so, a good choice of hands indeed!" He stated smugly, grinning at her as she stuck her head up proudly. "Still it _is_ getting rather late…"

"Here, here!" The King agreed. Giving that little clap of his and the entire maid-staff appeared for cleanup as he stood from his seat. "Let us all retire then. Lilith, be a dear and show Master Xellos back to his room would you?"

"Gladly." She stated boldly, standing up and tilting her head. "This way Mr. Xelloss."

"Your Majesty." Xelloss replied coolly, offering her his arm even now to escort her. Lilith beamed, thrilled at his apparent respect for her staure and latched on to him.

In the end though, it was still her that led and as they rounded the corner they found a perplexed Filia looking both ways in confusion. This find was as much to Lilith's displeasure as it was to Xelloss' bemusement.

"Oh!" Filia blinked, blushing sheepishly. "I was just looking for the bathroom. This place is so big!"

Xelloss couldn't help but grin at the dragon maiden's feeble attempt at flattery. Although, as this was _Filia_, that might have actually been innocent charm…

Lilith didn't think it innocent in the least, and she certainly didn't believe this filthy servant was simply off wandering about to find the bathroom. No, Lilith was a woman of power, and women of power knew what women like her were really after!

"You love him don't you?" She stated coldly, tossing her head back with a little laugh as she clutched Xelloss' arm tighter. "How cute. The servant girl has fallen for her master. Why it's so cute, it's positively sickening!"

Lilith let out a fluty laugh and Filia gaped in horror.

"Wha… are you mad?" Filia asked, unsure whether to laugh or snarl. Xelloss seemed content to just grin at the two of them; obviously he would be laughing if he was in her shoes. Filia however, was simply… well taken aback to be quite honest.

"Don't bother trying to deny it." Lilith replied crisply, sobering instantly and locking Filia's confused blue orbs in her crystalline gaze. "I've seen the way you look at him!"

"What with utter hat…" Filia trailed off quickly, caught between defending her good taste and blowing their cover.

"Oh, it's not his hat you're looking at that way girly." Lilith replied tersely and Xelloss grinned at the easy misinterpretation that had Filia balking. These nobles really were idiots.

"Er… come again?" Filia countered weakly and Lilith snarled, stalking towards her.

"Oh come off of it, you peasant whore!" She stated blithely. "You have nothing to give him that he can't take from you anyway. I, however, have some of great value to him!"

She smirked coldly, puffing up in a cloud of self-importance. "I can give him the tome."

"Would… you give it to me, Your Majesty?" Xelloss asked delicately, stepping between the ladies and locking Lilith's gaze on his own as he directed her face to meet his with a soft gloved hand.

"Would _you_ give yourself to me in return, Master Xelloss?" She countered softly, her first real flush of the evening rising to her cheeks as he bore into her with those eyes.

"Oh, I doubt very much that would satisfy a woman of _your _character, Your Majesty." He stated wanly, letting his hand fall away and taking a step back as he arched the other. "No. Why I think you'd be much happier in truly winning my hand!"

"Truly winning?" She echoed weakly, the shock of his touch and gaze still not quite worn off.

"Yes. How about this…" He stated pleasantly, stepping behind Filia and placing a hand on the small of her back.

"A duel… in the form of your choosing between you and Miss Filia." He murmured softly, watching his words sink in. "If she wins, you give her the tome, if you win… then you'll have won my hand."

Lilith glanced at the pair, the hand he had placed on Filia back was the same hand that had been cupping her cheek just moments ago. Jealously in the form of white-hot rage lanced though her and she stood tall. "You have a deal, Master Xelloss."

"I shall see you at dawn, _servant_." She declared turning on her heel and stalking off down the hall, pausing to point to a large room on her right. "These are your quarters Master Xelloss. Dream of me, will you?"

"Should I sleep at all!" He countered, knowing fully well he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon if he could help it.

Once she was gone Filia whirled on him, slapping away the hand he had placed on her.

"Is this your big plan?" She asked darkly, fully prepared to take out all of her irritation at Lilith on him while she had the chance. "Pit me against some ice-queen!"

"Actually, yes!" He stated smugly, arching a finger and cracking an eye. "And I have to say, it's working out perfectly! Don't you think?"


	9. Chapter Nine

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**_-x-_ Chapter Nine _-x-_**

_Forfeit the game…_

_Before somebody else,  
Takes you out of the frame…_

_Puts your name to shame…_

_Cover up your face…_

_You can't run the race…  
The pace is too fast…_

_You just won't last…_

_**-x-** "Points of Authority"_- Linkin Park _**-x-**_

* * *

**  
**  
The sun was larger and brighter than Filia had ever seen it at this time of day. Perhaps it was where this kingdom was located or perhaps it was simply the way the mist hung in the air, tainting the sun's gold in silver as it hovered between the trees in Lilith's orchard.

Gray on green, silver-hued gold, peaches and dew covered leaves…

It was beautiful…

Filia felt like she was going to be sick.

"I see your father is not present, Your Majesty." Xelloss stated merrily, his mood so chipper it made Filia even more ill. "Still sleeping, perhaps?"

"Father needn't worry about such things, Master Xelloss." The princess replied gently, pulling on some silver embodied gloves. "Besides, father finds such disputes… unsavory."

"Does he now!" Xelloss grinned, cracking an eye coolly. "Well then, what sort of duel do we have here?"

"Pistols." She stated crisply, motioning her servant to drop to a knee and present them. One silver with the family crest stamped in it in gold, the other gold and the family crest in silver. Xelloss beamed pleasantly, knowing fully well there was no way Lilith could see how amusing this was from his perspective.

Filia, however, was feeling far from bemused.

"Er… um…" She sputtered, trying to keep her face from betraying her rage as she gave what she hoped might appear as a humble bow. "May I please, just have a few… er… _last words_ with… **_Master _**Xelloss?"

Lilith laughed a high-pitched fluty laugh, clutching her gloved hand to her chest. "Your are wise to admit your defeat. I shall graciously grant your last request."

"Thank you, _Your Majesty_!" Filia replied with an exaggerated curtsy, before latching on to Xelloss' wrist and forcefully pulling the mazoku aside.

"Oh look, peaches!" Xelloss grinned pointing upward as Filia clenched her fists and fumed.

"I can't die, Xelloss!" She yelped, poking him in the chest with each word. "That makes this contest unfair!"

"Yare, yare, Filia." Xelloss stated with shrug, whacking a peach off the tree with his staff and tossing it to her. As he suspected the shock of having to catch it broke her out of her rage and he took full advantage of this, leaning in on his staff and staring off to the side boredly. "Leave it to a dragon to come up with the most grizzly scenario. If I didn't know you better I'd presume you want Miss Lilith dead…"

"Wha… no!" Filia gasped, blinking and tossing the peach back at him.

"Oh? Then why is death the first thing on your mind?" He asked amiably, catching the peach with ease; taking a large bite and beaming at the mortified dragoness. "Just maim her or something, I don't care. You have to learn to bend orders if you ever want to be able to follow them properly."

"Is that what you do?" Filia asked curiously and Xelloss shrugged, discarding the peach boredly.

"From time to time." He replied delicately, offering her his arm. "Well, shall we then?"

Filia blinked at the arm, and sighed taking it and allowing him to escort her back. "But how do I win if she can still fire another shot?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something…" He grinned pushing her ahead of him as Lilith frowned her displeasure at the pair.

"March, servant." She declared icily, cocking her own gun and resting it against her cheek.

Xelloss watched intently as Filia took each step in time to Lilith's servant's count. Her shoulders were trembling, betraying the same anticipation he was feeling, albeit for very different reasons. Ah, but there, she had the answer now didn't she? So steady when she was in control...

"What did you come up with, Filia?" He whispered softly to himself and then the Harold declared ten loudly and both ladies whirled and Filia hissed as Lilith fired off first, the shot narrowly grazing her temple as Filia pulled back to aim her own shot.

Lilith yelped as the bullet hit the soil before her feet and toppled backward unceremoniously, her gun flying back even further. Filia was at her side in a moment's time and panic flooded through Lilith's face as Filia re-cocked her pistol.

"Yield." She ordered calmly and Xelloss swallowed briefly, his eyes cracking open at the sight.

Lilith glared darkly up at her and then turned her head away in disgust, giving a thin but resolute nod.

"Hand her the tome." Lilith ordered the Harold, determined to save as much face as possible as she stood back to her feet, wrenching the gun from Filia's grasp. Filia let it go against her better judgment as the tome was thrust into her arms in its stead.

"Now escort this rabble from My Kingdom." She declared crisply, pointing beyond the courtyard with authority.

"Oh, we have other means of transport, Your Majesty." Xelloss stated casually, turning Filia towards him and grinning maddeningly at the proud princess. Then, as Lilith gazed on in stunned horror, he gave Filia a long kiss on the forehead, disappearing in a haze of shadow long before the kiss ended.

"That was unnecessarily cruel." Filia stated softly as they reappeared in her room and his lips left her forehead.

"Oh, it wasn't that vile! it was on the forehead afterall. Honestly you dragons and your chastity..." He stated, more than just a little annoyed at her careless rejection. Afterall, he was _the_ Xelloss, was he not? Yes, he was! _Stupid dragon…_

"Not to me…" She whispered glancing down at the tome. "But to her. We had what we needed and loosing should have been insult enough but you just had to give the knife one last turn, didn't you? And that was what was _too_ cruel, Xelloss. You mazoku just can't see where to draw the line."

"I'd say that was just cruel enough, actually." He stated dryly, taking the book from her and holding her gaze as his action allowed him to reclaim it. "But then again, you seem to be forgetting one crucial thing!"

Filia blinked up at him. "What's that?"

"Miss Lilith didn't know you couldn't die." Xelloss reminded her wanly and Filia glowered at him stubbornly.

"That's what made all of this so unfair!" She stated, clenching her fists. "She had no idea who we were, she was at a disadvantage the entire time!"

"Wrong, that's what makes her all the more vile." He stated darkly, opening his eyes and cutting into her gaze as his words cut into her heart. "She thought she was taking advantage of some silly servant and her lecherous lord. So arrogant and selfishly cruel was Miss Lilith that she was willing to risk her kingdom's greatest treasure, just to kill you and steal my hand and her father's title. Now tell me, how was _I_ too cruel?"

"I…" Filia sputtered, shaking her head and closing her mouth softly as the truth of his view sunk in.

"The world is a dark and unhappy place, Miss Filia." He stated with a cold grin, arching a finger as he began to fade away. "Never forget…"

"They want me to trick them, if for no other reason than to have something worthwhile to discuss over tea later!"

His words seemed to hang in the air long after he was gone and Filia stared stunned at the spot where he had been just moments before.

If that was the truth, she couldn't say she liked it much.

"I wonder… if there is a way to save them…"


	10. Chapter Ten

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**_-x-_ Chapter Ten _-x-_**

_It starts with…  
One thing…_

_I don't know why…_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try…_

_Keep that in mind…_

_I designed this rhyme…_

_To explain in due time…_

_All I know…_

_**-x-** "In The End"_- Linkin Park _**-x-**_

* * *

**  
**  
"You have to _bend_ orders to follow them properly, was it?" Zelas echoed distantly, immediately returning her focus to her servant's now anxious grin.

"You can open your eyes, Xelloss. I'll approve of your silly claim." She reassured him with a wolfish grin, shifting on her throne as a glass of wine appeared in her waiting hand.

"Hai. Thank you, Mistress…" He fumbled rubbing the back of head with a sheepish grin, quite thankful as always that his mistress seemed to find his arrogance cute rather than cocky.

"Not at all, you are the servant, you would know best in such matters!" She murmured, her gaze narrowing as her lips quirked ferally.

Xelloss could practically feel the weight of this comment as it hung between them. He could certainly taste her bemusement as she watched him sweat and await her certain turn-around.

"And as the servant in this _relationship…_" She began delicately, running a finger along the rim of her glass calmly. He hated when she did that, and of course that only made him admire the irritable gesture all the more. Mainly the move just ended up causing him immense discomfort on the whole. Of course, that was why she did it!

"Perhaps…" She continued softly, peering into him coolly. "You could inform your dear Mistress why you bended orders in that cave. You know, so that I can see it from your _servant's_ perspective…"

Ah yes, there it was. She was never going to let that go and he really couldn't blame her. Afterall, he wasn't planning to let it go either…

"Humbly…" He stated unable to help but make that one word as bold and arrogant as possible to which she couldn't help but smirk. "My answer still remains the same as it did that night!"

"Ah yes, one little 'sore wa himitsu desu' got you grounded from playing with your little toys for quite some time." She stated calmly, fingering the glass once more. "Pity you couldn't answer me."

He said nothing to this, there was nothing to say. He had been bad! But then again, he was somehow sure he'd do it again. Besides, he had made sure to make up for the lost time when he'd gotten to see Filia again. He wasn't planning to let that memory go anytime soon either.

His mistress gave him a look that said she knew precisely the track his mind had taken and then she downed the glass in a single fluid swig. The movement would have seemed barbaric if preformed by anyone else but somehow she made it look graceful, thus making it twice as unnerving.

She smirked tasting his renewed unease and then the glass was replaced by a cigarette and she relaxed back in the chair, taking a long drag and blowing it out at him coolly.

"You know what I think, Xelloss." She stated calmly, flicking off some ashes and appraising him calculatingly. "I think even _you_ don't know why you saved her."

She took another drag and he held his ground, unwilling to let her unnerve him any further. If he did she might never tire of this torture. He certainly wouldn't if in her position!

Zelas' grinned wanly, knowing Xelloss well enough to know if he could hold his tongue at this point her fun was done. Time for business then…

She straightened up calmly, flicking the cigarette and crossing her long legs as she blew out another train of smoke. "And that, above all things is why I've let you bring her here. This! Is an experiment…"

"An experiment?" Xelloss echoed incredulously, arching a brow and holding back a grin.

"Oh yes…" She replied solemnly, arching a brow at him and giving him a sardonic grin. "Where do _you_ think you inherited that curiosity of yours from?"

He grinned, arching a finger and a hopeful brow. "And my sense of bemusement with human behavior!"

"We're not human." She stated coldly, cutting his smile from his face as hers vanished into the smoky air.

Xelloss swallowed softly as she put out her cigarette expressionlessly.  
"But…" She whispered, lifting her head and meeting his gaze. "We're certainly getting close these days, aren't we?"

"Hai Mistress." He agreed softly, able to taste both of their fear in the room as thick as the smoke wafting around them. "Lord Dynast too."

"Yes…" She whispered, a distant look in her eyes, as she wrenched her gaze back at him. "But, you did get the tome and that is something."

"Would you like to read it then, Mistress?" He asked, offering it to her, his face once more a pleasantly grinning mask.

She grinned at this and waved him away. "And take away the first new book you've had to read in about seven months? Certainly not!"

He grinned, tucking it back into his bag and kneeling smartly at her feet. "New orders then!"

"Naturally!" She stated wanly, summoning up another glass of wine. "I want you to read it immediately and then give me a full report complete with sound effects!"

"Do you think there will be any?" He asked curiously and she shrugged.

"Who knows, depends on the author I suppose." She replied boredly.

"Hmm…" He stated thoughtfully eyeing the book with even more anticipation and curiosity.

"Oh… and Xelloss…" She stated coolly.

"Hai mistress?" He replied quickly.

"Do it someplace public, won't you?" She ordered delicately, waving her free hand gracefully. "Like… oh that library of yours."

"Oh, why you're just plain mean, Mistress." Xelloss pouted with a wince, secretly impressed at the foresight.

She smiled wolfishly, arching a finger coolly and raising her glass to him smartly.

"No matter how human we may become, we are still monsters, Xelloss." She stated calmly, and for a moment he saw something else there under her smirk as she held her glass high, something he'd hidden under his own many times.

"Cheers…"


	11. Chapter Eleven

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**_-x-_ Chapter Eleven _-x-_**

_Rewind that we just rolling with the rhythm...  
Rise from the ashes of stylist division...  
With these non-stop lyrics of life living...  
Not to be forgotten but still unforgiving..._

_**-x-** "Nobody's Listening"_- Linkin Park _**-x-**_

* * *

"Oh my! Well that was certainly a waste of time." Xelloss sighed with a dry grin as he incinerated the book in a haze of blue flame. "How very unfortunate."

"Wha! Xelloss! What did you just do!" Filia yelped, unwittingly rounding the corner just in time to witness the destruction of the fruits of their mission. Needless to say she was beyond furious.

"Saved my private collection from great embarrassment, I'd say." He muttered wanly, summoning another book from off the shelf and phasing it into his hand. At first Filia found herself balking incredulously as he licking his finger tips and flicked open a page, seeming to wish to ignore her entirely; but then she noticed he was able to do this because they were in a library, and suddenly she didn't mind being ignored so much.

"There are so many…" She whispered in awe, picking up a well-worn copy of what had been one of her favorite childhood novels and delved into it eagerly.

Xelloss sighed slamming his own novel closed loudly, unable to concentrate properly when the dragoness was beaming more and more happiness with every page turned. Thankfully the noise this action provoked made her loose her own concentration and he grinned at her smugly, propping up his legs and setting the book aside as he waited for her to come join him. As tempting as it was not too, Filia knew if she stood any chance at all of stealing the novel away to her room, she'd have to humor him.

Besides, she was learning the hard way that Xelloss really wasn't one to let himself be ignored…

"Tell me, Filia…" He stated wanly, mostly by way of conversation as she joined him, noting the way she clutched the book to her lap protectively. She was just begging for him to steal it back, really. "What bothers you more, the fact that I burned a book? Or the fact that said book is all you have left to show for your second mission?"

"Oh, I have my memories, and a headache." She countered dryly, arching a brow. "I have a feeling I'm going to have more of those each time."

"All the better to measure the experience, ne Filia?" He chided with a grin, arching a finger. "But now that you mention it, I do have another mission for you!"

"But I just got back!" Filia gasped, and Xelloss grinned as he noticed her grip tighten on the book.

"Oh?" He asked pleasantly, leaning in so his nose was nearly touching her own. "Well, if it's my company you'd prefer, I can't help but be flattered!"

Truth was, Filia would take spending time with Xelloss over doing the monster races bidding any day, but telling him that would make said company insufferable.

"Fine. I'll go." She pouted, her grip on the book going slack. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to steal something for me." He stated easily, open his eyes a crack and allowing her to see the greed present in their depths. She swallowed softly, but held his gaze, determined not to let that look frighten her forever. "Something… impressive…"

"Another tome?" She asked delicately, trying not to let her feelings of fear and annoyance seep into her tone. She was starting to understand this game, and thus she was even more determined not to loose.

Xelloss smirked coolly, his eyes opening a bit more. He could feel all of those feelings she was trying to hide but was none-the-less immensely pleased she was trying. He was beginning to think she was going to be more and more useful as time went on and once again he silently congratulated himself on his foresight for saving what most would have seen as a useless hindrance.

"Perhaps! Actually, I'm not really certain at all what you'll find hidden there." He replied with a little shrug, closing his eyes once more and beaming at her coyly.

"What I'll find where, Xelloss?" She asked, her curiosity peaked despite herself.

"I don't know _that_ exactly either, but I know who does!" He chided with a grin, arching a finger. "And I know just where you can find him!"

"Him?" Filia flushed thinking of Xelloss' prior performance in Saigria. "I… I don't have to… seduce this him, do I?"

Xelloss grinned wanly at the feelings of embarrassment radiating off the gold. "Oh, I don't really think that's a weapon you have in your repertoire as of just yet!"

Filia flushed, now twice as embarrassed and not just a little hurt. "I… I didn't mean…"

"Not to worry, Miss Filia!" He chided with a playful titter, arching a finger. "I'm sure I can find some naive lord for you to practice your feminine wiles on!"

"No! Er… I mean… Oh! Just forget it!" She sputtered, now a violent shade of crimson, the book discarded as both hands tried vehemently to hide her face.

Xelloss let out another long titter at her anguish and she sighed, waiting out his amusement with a pained expression.

"Where can I find him then, Xelloss?" She asked with a defeated tone as his laugher finally ceased.

"A tavern just south of the Desert of Destruction!" Xelloss stated pleasantly. "I'll of course take you there, or as near as I wish to approach."

"Is this person powerful enough to sense you and run then?" She asked curiously, wondering just what sort of person Xelloss wouldn't want the pleasure of robbing in person.

"Oh, something like that!" Xelloss replied cryptically, arching a finger and giving her a lopsided grin. "This mission only has two rules. First, steal me whatever it is he's after!"

"Alright." Filia nodded, this being a given in her mind. She was just pleased this didn't seem to be a violent mission. It was a bit frightening that she now had to weigh the sins she was prepared to perform in his service…

_Shades of gray…_

"Second, he must never gain access to it in _any_ form!" Xelloss warned, cracking an eye; seemingly oblivious to her inner monologue. "Not even a basic knowledge of what he'll be missing out on, and certainly not use of it!"

"So much secrecy…" Filia murmured, arching a brow. "But… I'm allowed to tell him who I'm working for then, this is not a secret?"

"If you want too, go for it!" He stated with an easy shrug. "Just don't break those two rules, under _any_ circumstance, promise?"

Filia blinked, her mind beginning to collect just what sort of mission this was. She knew also, while he was choosing not to press the issue, should she break these rules the punishment could be quite severe.

Unwittingly her mind flashed back to the disturbing promise he'd made when he'd pinned her to the bed the morning of her last mission. She found even more disturbing that her mind had remembered his tone as promising rather than threatening. No matter the fact that they were sitting beside each other having a master-servant chat in a library, he was still Xelloss.

Greater dragons than her had crossed him, and none who survived would lightly do so again…

"I promise…" She whispered and the feelings he tasted wafting off of her told him she certainly try very hard to keep her word.

"Excellent, well, let's be off then!" He declared amiably standing to his feet and offering her a hand.

"Um…" She sputtered, her hands resting on the book as his waited pointedly. She flushed, glancing from her hands to his eyes hopefully. "May I take this with me?"

"Oh, let's just leave it as a reward for when you return!" Xelloss chided in bemusement, snatching the book from her with his other hand as the extending one motioned once more her to take it, and with a sigh she did.

_Besides…_ Xelloss thought quietly, his grip on both her and the novel tightening as he phased them away.

_This will give me the opportunity to find out why you like it so much while you're gone!_


	12. Chapter Twelve

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**_-x-_ Chapter Twelve _-x-_**

_Caught up against the war again…  
Time to chill in the bar again …  
Never seize to amaze in minds…_

_So I just sleep, sleep, sleep, please don't…_

_Wake me till the morning after…  
Wake me till the morning after…  
_

_**-x-** "Morning After"_- Linkin Park _**-x-**_

* * *

_  
_  
The tavern was dusty and inelegant, as was the lone patron inside that she recognized. She stifled a yelp and dashed back outside, hands clenched at her sides in indignation.

"Xelloss!" She hissed into the sky, casting a worried glance back at the doors, before glaring upwards into the empty blue. "This isn't fair! Get back here and do this yourself!"

Naturally there was no answer, although a large gust of wind did blow sand at her with particularly good timing… and was that rolling tumbleweed tittering at her?

Filia twitched and gave it a harsh kick, far, far into the horizon before pulling herself together and heading back into the bar.

"Mr. Zelgadiss?" She asked in what she hoped sounded like pleased surprise. "Is that you?"

"Who's asking?" He replied coolly, turning to face her, his hand casually gripping the hilt of his sword. He instantly relaxed but then fell to suspicion once more.

"Filia, what are you doing all the way out here?" He asked arching a brow as she took a seat beside him at the bar.

"Erm… exploring!" She replied nervously, casting a suspicious glance of her own at the murky colored liquid the barkeep set before her. "Is that… tea?"

The barkeep gave her a snort, smirking as he chewed on a toothpick. Then he just turned away, he had learned to respect his patrons privacy. It then occurred to Filia as he was idly polishing a glass that she didn't remember ordering anything at all…

"Exploring?" He replied thoughtfully, arching a brow. "Exploring what exactly?"

Filia broke her gaze away from the glass and shrugged nervously, trying to ignore the sinking oozing guilt in her stomach, at least she thought it was guilt. Perhaps it was just nausea…

"Nothing right now, what are you doing out here?" She asked quickly, throwing on what she hoped was a hopeful smile. "Anything you'd want company on?"

"Not particularly." He stated dryly, taking a sip of what appeared to be some very watery coffee. "I work best alone."

"Somethings never change, do they, Mr. Zelgadiss?" She asked with a small smile, and then the smile faded. That simple thought reminding her of the past few weeks and all that had happened to her family and heart. Had it really only been just a few weeks? It felt like years…  
"Are you alright, Filia?" The chimera asked, visibly uncomfortable, as was the barkeep.

"It's the house specialty!" He explained quickly, for no apparent reason. "And it's on the house of course! Best drink for our only lady in three years!"

Both Filia and the chimera blinked at him and he stood back up and went back to his polishing. "Right. I'll just go back to what I was doing then."

"I'm fine." Filia replied, shaking herself out of it visibly and smiling sadly at him. "It's just… somethings do change."

It was obvious to the chimera the dragoness was keeping something from him but he wasn't going to press her, everyone had a right to their secrets. Well, everyone except Xelloss…

"So!" She stated quickly, changing the topic back to where it needed to be and throwing on an easy smile. "Why don't you distract me by telling me whatever legend led you to this place?"

"I'll tell you miss." And old patron stated weezily, hobbling on over and grinning up at her toothily.

Filia shot a questioning look at Zelgadiss and the chimera gave a lazy shrug.

"Go ahead; I heard it several towns back in practically the same fashion." He reasoned dryly, glowering at the memory and Filia heard him mutter under his breath. "Although it cost me twenty thousand, map and all, and all the map did was lead me to this desolate pit-stop on the edge of nowhere."

"My kinda place." Another nearly toothless patron to his other side declared downing a glass and the chimera let out another sigh.

Sometimes he wondered why he even tried, he was soon to be declared Crown-Prince of Saillune and here he was desperately chasing what was probably just another dead end.

"I hope this idiocy doesn't rub off on my politics…" He muttered, signaling to barkeep for another coffee.

Filia blinked but turned her attention back to eagerly waiting white-haired, hobbling stranger.

"Tell me the tale." She encouraged, shifting and getting comfortable as he took a seat on the stool beside her.

"Long, long, time ago, the legends say, a stranger came to this village…" He began in an eerie whisper, leaning in so she could better hear, and unfortunately… smell.

"He came wearing a long cloak, and he was unnaturally tall they say…" He went on, glancing around at the small drunken audience that was gathering around them. "And a lightning storm rode his heels…"

"A lightning storm?" Filia echoed, always enchanted by a good story and she leaned in herself, her eyes alight. "Thunder too, or just lightening?"

"Just lightning." He stated evenly. "And all different colors of it too. Not just violet and white, but red, green, yellow and blue as well. It was… unnatural lightning you see, just as unnatural as him…"

Filia eyes widened and he nodded solemnly. "He said he had come from a land far away, and danger rode on his heels and so he traveled the path of electricity to gain the speed to flee it, but it was gaining! And he feared he could not escape forever…"

Filia swallowed nervously and Zelgadiss shook his head, taking another sip of his coffee. Not quite the myth he'd heard but it would do.

"He was carrying something with him, you see, something stolen…"

The aged pseudo-bard continued, his voice hushed in hallowed reprieve. "And it owners were most unhappy at its theft."

"Monsters." Filia gasped, her own tone mirroring his as she found herself becoming caught up in the tale.

"Aye. Monsters." He agreed gravely, eying her pointedly. "And he left it here, just outside this very town. Buried away and guarded by traps. Safe from the monsters until his return."

Filia had thought many things since Xelloss had told her of this mission last night, but only now did it occur to her that this item she was supposed to steal might be just as important to Xelloss, as the test of her resolve itself.

He was risking an awful lot on this, in fact…

He was down right trusting her, wasn't he?

Filia felt her cheeks heat and threw on smile, killing the awkard feelings this brought to the surface by focusing on the task at hand. "What an unusual story. Worth checking out that's for certain. May I come with you Mr. Zelgadiss?"

Zelgadiss shrugged standing up. "Fine, but we'll need supplies and a better map of the cave if we can find one. Mine doesn't include the booby-traps."

"You'll be wanting to stop by Joe's then." The barkeep offered helpfully, collecting the glass and the coins the chimera had left on the bar. "He has the best spelunking gear in the city."

"He has the only spelunking gear in the city." The other toothless guy that had been sitting next to Zelgadiss offered helpfully. "But Joe closed the store today. Today he's out spelunking, just like every Tuesday."

"Of course he is." Zelgadiss muttered darkly. "And the map? No chance he'd be out exploring the same cave we're planning to, is there?"

"Oh no, but there's an easy way to tell where all the traps are." The old timer who had told the story stated with a dark grin. "They're marked by the skeletons of the last set of treasure hunters. There was a whole collective of them, fifteen in all. Fifteen went in, three quarters came out."

"Only, three quarters of them?" Filia echoed in horror.

"No." He admonished, standing up and nodding to his gimp side. "Only three quarters came out total. Left a leg and two finger inside."

"That wasn't you, was it?" Zelgadiss asked warily as Filia let out a gasp, and quickly moved her hand to cover her lips.

"No. I'm just old, but thanks for pointing out me gimp leg." He muttered hobbling off and muttering under his breath in irritation. "Inappropriately rude youngsters, all of ya…"

"Tsch, Sorry…" Zelgadiss fumbled shrugging a Filia. "I didn't know…"  
Filia giggled and he sighed, running a hand through his wiry hair. "Fine then. I'm gonna hit the sack then. I hate sleeping on sand while I'm traveling; it's like sleeping on a bed of tiny rocks. Tiny, chaffing rocks…"

Filia giggled again and he glowered at her briefly before sighing and heading on his way. "Whatever, see you first thing in the morning, and you'd better not slow me down."

He said it in a half-joking, half-serious manner but it was more than enough to sober the dragoness, and she had to force some resemblance of her smile to stay on.

"Right." She assented. "First thing in the morning. I'll be here."

"Hmpt." The chimera declared, but he was smirking as he headed on his way to the inn.

Filia watched him go, a heavy feeling of guilt threatening to clench at her heart. Just then a tumbleweed with a large, foot-sized hole rolled in front of the tavern and she twitched, glowering at it silently, before heading back outside and kicking it far into the horizon once more.

As it sailed high into the sky and beyond the tallest dune in view, Filia had a sudden burst of inspiration from the combined muses of Xelloss and the sand.

And just like that, she had a plan…

* * *

"You're not going to watch her then?" Zelas asked, leaning in the library door and glancing at her servant as he read over a small hardcover titled The Princess and The Moon.

"No need too. Neither one of them is an actual threat to the other." He replied, not bothering to look up from reading.

"It's not her safety I'm concerned with, and certainly not that morose chimera man's…" She smirked wolfishly, lighting up a cigarette as he matched her grin at her assessment of one, Zelgadiss Greywers. His eyes remained on the page however and she blew out a long drag as he turned it and started in on the next. "It's not about safety at all, it's about trust…"

He blinked looking up at her curiously. "But Mistress, if I watch her, how will I ever know if I can truly trust her?"

Zelas smirked, flicking her cigarette derisively. "How indeed."

"Besides!" He declared, turning his eyes back to the page once more. "I like surprises! They make things far more interesting!"


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**_-x-_ Chapter Thirteen _-x-_**

_Forgetting …  
All the hurt inside…  
You've learned to hide so well…_

_Pretending…  
Someone else can come and save me from myself…  
I can't be who you are…_

_I can't be who you are…_

_**-x-** "Leave Out All The Rest"_- Linkin Park _**-x-**_

* * *

"The entrance is through here, then." Zelgadiss deduced, looking up from the map to the large rock before them. "That large split is it I think."

"It's a tight squeeze." Filia murmured, arching a brow at him. "Do we want to chance widening it?"

"Not necessary." He replied, turning sideways and wedging himself in to prove as much. "We just have be careful. There are supposed to be stairs going down."

And there were, although the were awful narrow and Zelgadiss grinned as she said as much.

"Not to mention that they seem to go on forever…" She murmured softly, peering ahead into the darkness, before giving a startled gasp.  
"What it is it?" Zelgadiss asked sharply, whirling around to face her, the small amount of light he held illuminating his concern.

"There, up ahead!" She pointed and Zelgadiss moved the light so he could follow her gaze.

"Of course." He murmured, nodding to himself pleased. "An excellent trap. We could have been walking forever."

"So we're supposed to be thankful there's a skeleton hanging off a ladder on the wall?!" Filia yelped, mildly disconcerted that all the chimera saw was the ladder and not the life shed on it.

"Well, feeling bad about it won't bring him back." Zelgadiss shrugged, tossing on a dark smirk. "Besides, he knew what he was getting into."

Suddenly, Filia didn't feel so bad about tricking him, but just as soon as the indignant thought came, she suddenly felt twice as bad about it and watched silently as the chimera went to remove the skeleton from the ladder.

"Grr… not… goo…ood…." He declared, his voice vibrating as he continued gripping the skeleton. "E…lec... trici…ty…"

"Oh, so that's how he died…" Filia mused thoughtfully, unable to help but give a chiding giggle. "Serves you right Mr. Zelgadiss."

The chimera glared her, and mentally accessed the situation as the dragoness giggled at him. True, he'd been stupid to think with his greed first, now how to get out of it? He was stone and metal, so he was more a conductor than anything else. Filia would be more affected by the current but it would take a lot more than some high voltage to take a golden dragon. Still, the current vibrating though him made it hard to move. Man, to generate a current like this…

"Th…ere… wo… uld… ha….ve... to… be… a… gen…er…at…or..." He declared aloud in a shaky voice, his eye lighting up. "F…il…ia!"

Filia blinked, adding the skewered phrase up with ease and beaming. "Hai! I'll find it. It's probably just like the device on the train!"

Zelgadiss groaned inwardly as the current ran through him. Although, it really wasn't all that bad. Sort of like a high-powered massage…

And then it was done and he was freed just in time to see Filia wandering back over from the darkness.

"How'd you find it… so quickly?" He asked, wheezing briefly as his heart and lungs tried to slow back to normal. This was indeed one of those rare occasions where he was glad for his abnormal body.

"It was a lever, nothing at all like on the train." She replied and Zelgadiss thought to himself that such a statement while informative, did not answer his question, but she must have thought it did.

"I see." He replied, nodding up to the ladder. "Then it's safe to proceed?"

She grinned placing a hand on the ladder cautiously before nodding. "Looks that way! You first Mr. Zelgadiss!"

Zelgadiss blinked, looking her over and then let out a sigh. "Oh, right. Why did you wear a dress to go treasure hunting anyway?"

"It's what I always wear." She blinked, tapping her chin thoughtfully. Honestly the impracticality of it had never even occurred to her before. Why, even the Supreme Elder wore…

She decided to cut that thought off right then and there as she silently swore to demand Xelloss gather her some pants, first thing tomorrow! Yes, she'd give him a mission, that'd serve him right for never bringing up the whole skirt issue. He wore pants!

She flushed violently, pausing her climbing to gawk at the wall. _Why… Why I bet he had already thought about it! Why! Why that…_

"Everything alright, Filia?" Zelgadiss asked, blinking down at her and she realized she'd fallen a few feet behind.

"Yes. Sorry, I was just thinking about pants…" She fumbled apologetically.

"Ah. Yes. Probably a wise investment." He stated with a bemused grin. She was so oddly proper, it reminded him of Amelia, and as always he felt his heart ache a little at the thought. After this try, he'd go home, regardless of the turnout. Yes, that was smart.

Filia grinned and took his hand as he helped her atop the small section of rock. "So it leads us down and then back up, but why?"

Zelgadiss pursed his lip and then grinned. "It's a natural labyrinth. With a few add-ons installed by whoever hid it here."

"Of course!" Filia beamed. "So if we find the others who have been here…"

She trailed off, leaving it unsaid that they would naturally all be skeletons.

"What… what if no one made it?" She asked softly, looking him in the eyes to gage his resolve.

"We're not no one, Filia." He replied, clapping her on the shoulder reassuringly. "The things that would kill them, won't kill us."

_And that means whatever is hidden here is for someone like us… _He thought excitedly. _This might really be it, Amelia!_

Filia bit her lip, nodding. "Alright then. Which way?"

Zelgadiss smirked. "Actually, I have a hunch. Stand quietly while I put my ears to the task…"

Filia watched silently as the chimera closed his eyes, his ears twitching as they searched for… "There it is. Just as I'd suspected. Running water!"

Filia blinked. "Wait! Then that means!"

"Yes." He nodded meeting her gaze excitedly. "Earth, Thunder, Water…"

"The five elements!" She declared, counting them off on her fingers. "Then all that's left…"

"Will be wind and fire." He grinned smugly. "Fire probably being the last safe guard. Who doesn't love to hid magical items in a good bonfire."

He grinned knowingly and Filia giggled, covering her mouth. "Well said, Mr. Zelgadiss."

"Right." He declared, holding his light up and noting a small hole in the wall, just big enough to crawl through. "This is where the water's coming from. Just a little deeper below…"

Filia watched curiously as he crawled in, then he let out a startled yelp and both he and the light were gone.

"Mr. Zelgadiss!" He heard her cry from now far above him as he descended rapidly down the rock. It was a slide, a well-grooved, intentionally designed, slide.

"Wait!" He yelped, trying quickly to turn around. "That means!"

And sure enough, he was jettisoned right from the slide into an icy underground river. He had been mostly turned around so rather than snapping his neck on the jagged rocks his hips and shoulder tried to figure out how to share the blow as he sunk.

Yes… sunk…

Several skeletons floated haphazardly above him. All showing signs of crushed skulls, necks, and collar bones. He had survived with hardly more than a would-be bruise of the stone on stone contact, but now…  
Now he was going to sink!

Just then, something mighty slammed into the water, shattering the jagged rocks with a mighty roar.

"F…il…ia?!" He gurgled, blinking up as a golden light expanded in the water before contracting. She must have transformed when she saw what she was headed for! _Huh. So that's what happens when you add a dragon to a game of Ro Sham Bo…_

He smirked at the thought, taking the hand she was offering gratefully as she pulled them both to the surface.

"Can you hear it?" She asked eagerly, treading water and beaming at him as he clutched onto the only remaining rock.

He paused his attempts to catch his breath and twitched his ears. "Rushing wind, then…"

"This current is being sucked outside somewhere!" She nodded. "And that means we should ride it!"

"Somewhere?" He echoed, his previous enthusiasm not entirely returned. "Probably some massive sinkhole in the desert out side of town…"

"Perhaps just beyond those dunes…" She deduced thoughtfully. "Good thought, Mr. Zelgadiss!"

"That was actually just sarcasm, but yeah. Probably those dunes outside of town…" He shook his head with a bitter smirk. "Well, at least there won't be any more surprises then. After you this time."

"Hai!" Filia grinned, diving off gracefully and Zelgadiss glowered at the rushing water.

"_Ray Wing!_" He declared following her and the current down.

"It's moving faster…" He murmured, following her on and then, she was gone and he realized he was headed straight for a wall.

Correction, straight through a wall…

There came a mighty roar as the water followed him through and Filia gave a cry transforming as he controlled the wind to move into meet her.

"Look, Mr. Zelgadiss!" She yelled, motioning her great dragon's head to a platform below as water rushed into the sink hole. "There's to much water! It's rising so fast it's going to put out the…"

And just as she said it, the fire was snuffed out into a hiss of steam.  
"No!" Zelgadiss cried, using all his speed to get there just in time to save the…

"**WHAT THE HELL!!**"

Filia grinned, landing on the sandy shore beside him; transforming back gracefully as he stated in horror at his prize.

"It's… it's…" He sputtered unable to voice his enrage terror.

It was a stuffed bunny, and attached to it was a note that was apparently pleased to thank him for the twenty thousand… sucker…

"Oh, Mr. Zelgadiss. I am so…" Filia began and he held up a hand to silence her.

"Let's just not talk about it." He murmured darkly, tossing on a solemn grin. "Besides. Amelia likes stuffed animals and I already told myself, this was my last try."

"Your last try! But!" Filia declared in horror, holding her mouth as guilt lanced through her.

"Amelia's what I want for now. When… when Amelia's not in this world, I may change my mind. But for right now, I'm wasting my time." He grinned at her wanly. "Besides. If I had been human, I'd be dead right now."

"Oh Mr. Zelgadiss, you really mustn't look at it that way…" She whispered, unable to keep her hands from shaking. _Damn You Xelloss…_

"And Filia…" He clapped her on the shoulder. "If you weren't here with me for this, I'd still be stuck to that ladder underground until the juice ran out, and well, it's been going for quite some time as the legends say so… thank you. I'm glad you came."

He was right she knew, but he was so very wrong. She was wrong, this was all… wrong…

But still, the right thing to do… was smile. Smile and say…

"You're welcome, Mr. Zelgadiss."

* * *

She glowered darkly, whirling around to face the mazoku as he entered the tavern. Zelgadiss now well on his way to Saillune.

She pulled it out from her cloak, it was small but she could feel the power resonating off of it and she tossed to him furious. "Tell me what it is."

He caught it with ease. Unblinking, unseeing, and then he grinned.

"Why for this time, of course! Just as soon as we get home…"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**_-x-_ Chapter Fourteen _-x-_**

_I see pain, I see need…  
I see liars and thieves…_

_Abuse power with greed…  
I had hope, I believed…  
But I'm beginning to think that I've been deceived…_

_You will pay for what you've done…_

_**-x-** "No More Sorrow"_- Linkin Park _**-x-**_

* * *

The story of the princess and the moon begins as follows...

Once there was a young girl who would stare out her window every night and gaze up at the moon. The young girl had many questions about this orb of magical luminescence but no one to answer them.

Then one night an owl perched in the tree across from her and watched as she leaned on one hand and stared heavenward.

"What are you looking for?" The owl asked curiously and the little girl blinked.

"Um… I'm sorry." She asked, pointing to herself nervously. "But are you talking to me?"

"Whoo else would I be talking too?" He asked, turning his head around and gazing at her upside down.

"Whoo indeed?" She responded tersely, not much fond of being snubbed by an owl. "I didn't even know owls could talk."

"No one can know everything. That's why we ask questions." He blinked at her with his upside down gaze. "Would you mind answering mine?"

"Oh… yes…" She flushed, now aware it was her being rude. "Well it's just the moon. I was wondering where it goes when it's gone. See?"

She pointed upward anxiously at the tiny slit of it left. "I've noticed it gets smaller and smaller every night and well… I was just wondering if I could go where it goes some time."

"That's a silly thing to wonder, afterall you are not the moon." He chuckled, earning a small glare and a pout from the little girl.

"Please answer the question, I answered yours." She growled evenly.  
"It turns its back on us." He replied calmly, pointing a wing upward. "Every one needs our privacy now and then."

It was the first answer of many answers the owl would give her, she never believed any of them and so one day she went on a journey to ask the moon itself.

Along the way she found a use for every answer the owl had given her, and worse, when she finally found a way to speak to the moon, it would not answer.

The End…

It was a depressing tale, Xelloss was unsure at all why Filia liked it. He liked the owl of course, but he doubted very much that Filia did. The little girl was annoyingly selfish and naive, so perhaps it was her that Filia related to. Or perhaps…

"You do remember the ending don't you?" He asked calmly, taking a seat at her vanity and tossing the book to her.

Filia blinked, fumbling to catch it and glowered darkly at him once it was safe in her grasp. "Of course I remember the ending. The moon is just a moon. I knew that going into it."

"But that's just a waste of time!" Xelloss pouted. "They had the opportunity to create a wonderful fantasy angle and instead they just tricked us."

"They're books for child growth." Filia explained sitting down and setting it beside her gently. "Maturity can only be met by killing the inner child. You saw where her selfishness led her. On a path of certain failure. All children know deep down it's just a moon, this book reminds us not to be childish and selfish. Not to ignore the truth."

"I can't believe you like such a thing." Xelloss gawked, genuinely taken aback by the hypocrisy of _Filia_ holding to such a philosophy. "It's so… mean!"

"That's not what I like about it, we has thousands of books that tried to kill our innocence." She replied calmly. "Humans probably even more. I think the girl was right."

Xelloss grinned, bemused despite himself. "Of course you do. But the moon was still just a moon."

"Yes." She agreed tiredly, lying back on the bed and glancing up at him with a gentle smile. "But what the book leaves to the reader to figure out is that all that she truly needed to know the owl had already taught her. I like to think, she kept her innocence. I like to think she went back there found him, and yelled at him for letting her go on a wild goosechase like that when he could have just given her a straight answer at any point in time!"

Filia stat up with a huff and clenched the edge of her bed with a dark glower, obviously she was just a little annoyed by the actions of the owl. Almost as though they were a personal slight against her…

Xelloss grinned, crossing his arms goadingly. "But where's the fun in a straight answer?"

"Of course you would say that." Filia growled, crossing her arms and turning her glower on him.

"Well yes, of course." He stated, arching a finger wanly. "But it's also an excellent test of personal character!"

Filia sighed, nodding to the pouch in his hand. "What is that anyway, Xelloss? You said you'd tell me when we got… home…" She still hated saying that word.

"It's a crystal." He replied, pulling out what looked like a large chunk of sapphire. "It belongs to Lord Dynast! It can change any inanimate object into solid ice!"

"Really?" She asked, childlike awe taking over her voice as she leaned closer to get a better look.

"Here!" He stated, placing it back in the pouch and drawing the strings closed with a grin before handing it over to her. "You can use it until I feel like arranging a trade with him. Seeing it in a dragon's hands will be the perfect way to attract attention!"

"Your terrible." She declared, but he smirked as she took it anyway.

Honestly she was just pleased she hadn't ruined Mr. Zelgadiss' only chance at finding a cure.

"Xelloss…" She whispered looking up at him solemnly. "Promise me something."

"No." He replied calmly, his expression as cold as he could hold. He knew this was coming. He was prepared.

"But you don't even know what I'm going to ask!" She cried.

"I can't promise anything, ever." He grinned tightly, arching a finger. "I'm a monster, remember? Chain of command."

"But you can promise me that you won't do something unless you have too!" She argued, hopping to her feet and pointing to the door. "I know she comes first, but you can still promise me…"

"But I won't." He replied calmly, opening both eyes and staring her down. "Anyone who matters already outranks me."

Filia blinked. "But that's… that's… why so little…"

She blinked up at him softly.

"Lonely…" She realized aloud, just now seeing it for the first time.

He said nothing. He was already prepared for this conversation. The fact that it was happening so soon made him have to give Filia some credit, but none the less.

She was just a toy, and one did not promise their toys things. Afterall, toys were just _things!_

His eyes were still open, and Filia could almost see those words in his mind.

"I see." She whispered.

"Excellent!" He grinned, his eyes re-closing with ease. "Now get some rest! Tomorrow I have the prefect mission for you to test out that crystal on!"

Filia nodded weakly and he grinned, phasing away as she sat back down on the bed. She cast the book a long glance, a smile of her own beginging to form.

_Very well, Xelloss…_

_For the safety of those I'm sent to… well… **rob** mostly it seems…_

The dragoness sweatdropped and then broke into a grin once more as it occurred to her she was going to have confront Xelloss on his petty thievery at some point when he could take it. Otherwise…

Well, she was just glad he was sticking to a lesser evil.

However!

_For their sake! I, Filia Ul Copt, shall find a way to win a place in the detested Xelloss' mind!_

"I'm coming out of the toy box." She declared boldly, and then kicked back and flipped open her book, before blanching horridly.

"Oh no! I forgot to ask for pants!"

* * *

"What was all that about?" Luna asked, arching a brow curiously.

"I have no idea." Zelas replied, downing her drink and sucking on the end of her cigarette with a wolfish grin. "But I bet it means big trouble for my darling Xelloss…"

They shared a knowing smirk, flowed by a long harmonious chuckle.

_And big fun for us…_


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**_-x-_ Chapter Fifteen _-x-_**

_I watch how the moon sits in the sky…_

_In the dark night…_

_Shining with the light from the sun…  
The sun doesn't give light to the moon…_

_Assuming the moon's going to owe it one…  
_

_**-x-** "A Place For My Head"_- Linkin Park _**-x-**_

* * *

It was a cliff, a large, and steep cliff, and it went up, up, up into the clouds."Who could live atop such a place?" Filia wondered aloud in awe.

"The Dread-Scorcher Bahnn!" Xelloss replied merrily, stepping up beside her to admire the view for himself.

"Don't you mean, _Dread_-Sorcerer?" Filia asked, leaning her head towards him suspiciously, still half-taking in the large cliff before her.

"Not at all!" Xelloss stated cheerily. "The Dread-Scorcher, like Miss Lina, is quite fond of Fire Magic!"

He cracked an eye and arched a brow meaningfully. "However unlike Miss Lina, it's the only magic he knows! Well… that… and he forced himself to learn the teleportation spell once he realized just how high up he'd ordered this thing…"

"Can you teleport me up there, then?" Filia asked hopefully, her own magic thrown out of the figures as she'd almost certainly end up wedged into that rocky wall rather than ever even seeing the top.

"Nope, or you'd already be up there!" He replied with a knowing grin.

Filia sighed in disgust. Well, she was suspecting she knew where this was going anyway.

"So you can see, Filia!" He beamed arching his finger once more. "I figure it to be a promising match, what fire and ice!"

Ah yes, just what she'd thought he was going for.

"Pacifism versus violence…" He went, on tasting her emotions as he read her reactions with a bemused smirk.

"You knew all along?" She balked, turning towards him, her hands clenched in annoyance and shock.

"Of course! I knew you could create far more destruction than you were demonstrating. Each mission has been a mere test of how much you would cause!" He furrowed his brow at this. "Although, I did expect a bit… _more_."

"I can hold myself back!" She snarled.

Xelloss grinned, giving a little shrug. "Well you are you, Filia!"

"I'll have you know _you_ are the only one who can get to me this way, Xelloss!" She yelled, grabbing him by the turtle neck and pinning him against the mountain."How flattering." He stated wanly, raising a finger and arching ir between them. "And the same can be said for you getting to myself, Filia! Oh, you do have a tendency to just bring out the worst in me!"

Suddenly Filia became very aware that that smugly arched finger between them was the only thing between them, and she dropped her hold on his shirt.

Xelloss blinked, sizing her up for a moment, unable to clearly taste in a full a single flavor of this Filia-cocktail. All the flavors were swirling around like the were incapable of settling.

Well… he knew just how to make them settle, now didn't he?

"Oh and Filia!" He declared loudly, straitening his turtleneck. "You can only use the crystal."

"But that's not fair!" She sputtered, coming back to life immediately at the thought of have to climb this great rocky formation before her.

Xelloss narrowed his brows together for effect. "So?"

Filia huffed, taking a a deep breath and pulling herself together. "Fine, but if I can beat this guy all on my own with only this crystal… I want pants."

"Why Filia!" Xelloss gawked in pleased amusement. "Wagering with your master over missions! Tsk, tsk!"

He wagged a chiding finger at her and Filia gave a little innocent shrug."Well why not!" She asked, picking herself up coyly as an idea went through her head. Afterall, this was about more than pants, this was about meeting Xelloss as an equal, so he'd see her as an equal. Or at least as more than a mere… _toy_.

"I mean…" She went on, throwing on a soft smile and choosing her words carefully. "Won't this make it er… more _interesting_ for you?"

"Filia, I find all things you do beyond interesting." Xelloss blinked, fully aware she was trying to manipulate him but not quite certain what to make of it. Afterall, he'd just give her pants right now if she asked for them.

_Ah, but that was it! This way, they were hers! This way, she won them!_

He wondered idly if this was conscious or a subconscious desire on her part…

"Hee, alright then, you're on, Miss Filia." He replied pleasantly, fading away with a a grinning titter. "Good luck!"

"Good luck indeed." She muttered, pulling out the crystal and eying the wall before her.

Ice wasn't really a tool that would help her in climbing up a great and mighty cliff such as the one before her.

Ice was sort of…

_Slippery._

"Right." Filia declared, tucking the sapphire back into its pouch, and turning to the wall. Calmly she found the groves in it and began to climb.

"Well…" She sighed looking down at the couple of feet now below her and continuing her assent.

"At least I can make a slide for the way back down!"


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**_-x-_ Chapter Sixteen _-x-_**

_You promise me the sky...  
Then toss me like a stone...  
You wrap me in your arms..._

_And chill me to the bone..._

_There's truth in your lies...  
Doubt in your faith..._

_All I've got's what you didn't take...  
_

_**-x-** "In Pieces"_- Linkin Park _**-x-**_

* * *

As Filia reached the top and climbed up onto flat ground she had to resist the urge to throw her arms up and celebrate her great victory over the mountain. Not that she _wasn't_ delighted; it was just that Bahnn apparently liked a view to go with his isolation.

As such, his estate was uncomfortably close to the edge if the cliff.

Ooh, there, to her right, there were some rather tall bushes, they'd provide excellent cover!

And so quickly she dashed into them, flattening as elegantly as possible against the wall…

_At least this way I at least have a chance at strategy._ She mused silently as a couple of lackeys roamed by her hiding place unsuspectingly. Although I doubt, Xelloss was thinking of me when he made me climb up that great slab of rock…

She twitched furiously, feeling the heat rise in veins and quickly calmed herself. The last thing she needed was to accidentally light her only cover on fire. That action would not only give away her presence but cost her the mission as well, and she'd be damned if she was going to loose what might very well be her _only_ chance to get some pants!

"Okay…" She whispered in a low voice, pulling the crystal from its pouch. "Strategy. How do I use this thing?"

A couple more lackeys roamed by and she lifted the crystal like a talisman and tried to freeze one of them. _No good_.

She tried to point it downward and make a slide before them to stop them from escaping their usefulness as test subjects, but to no avail.

Finally she'd tired irritably to pummeling their escaping backs with shards of ice, but soon they were no longer escaping and just gone. She couldn't even manage a mere single flurry let alone anything deadly.

Filia sighed, inching along the wall to the archway that was the entrance, the crystalline stone still out. She was just going to have to sneak up on him and knock him out.

Not exactly the essence of pacifism, but this was about more than was about pants!

It then occurred to her that Xelloss didn't actually need anything from Bahnn, in fact it seemed the entire reason he'd chosen the Dread-Scorcher was for her to have an adequate sparring partner.

She paused mid-sneak and let her arms droop back down to her sides as she eyed the crystal reluctantly. She was going to have to actually learn how to use this.

She looked at it thoughtfully, if she was going to learn how to use mazoku weaponry, she was going to have think like a _mazoku._

"Well!" She declared calmly, pulling herself up and stepping out into open.

"Mazoku are incredibly secure in their own superiority so they wouldn't be hiding the bushes waiting to strike!"

She glared darkly. "Instead they'd have spent the last oh-so-many months infiltrating the place by pretending to be human…"

Right, both Mazoku and Ryuzoku thought in long-term strategy, Mazoku how to destroy, and Ryuzoku how to stop them.

But what if this Dynast were here"? She wondered pensively, eying the crystal as though it were a window into the Mazoku Lord's mind. He would probably hate the thought of pretending to be human, he'd just show up and take them all out."

Just walk into the room and…" She broke off as she whispered it out to herself aloud. She glanced down at the rock in a new light. "But can it really be that powerful?"

She shivered at the thought, and was it just her imagination, or did the crystal feel colder in her palm?"

It's just like with the lighting spell when I was younger…" She murmured appreciatively, turning the stone over in her hand and appraising it in a new light. "I have to radiate the cold it requires to power it up."

_Can I be that cold?_ She wondered fearfully. _For a Mazoku Lord it must come so easy…_

She bit her lip, taking in the sight of the stone in her cool palm.

"I can try." She stated calmly, stepping though the archway, and concentrating hard.

The Dread-Scorcher loved his life warm and toasty on the best of days. He enjoyed weld, smelting, and making candles which he then proceeded to light from several meters away.

As it was, he enjoyed making his minions sweat under the constant temperatures of a toasty one o' two degrees Fahrenheit, although he wasn't quite sure what this Fahrenheit was, but he'd love to learn how to access and tame it!

Fire was life!

So when he blinked and looked at his two nearest minions who were taking turns fanning each other as he set about making his umpteenth decorative sword and asked if they thought it was getting a little chilly in here; well it was then that everyone immediately suspected something was amiss."I think I found our problem…" He gasped, walking to the archway in awe.

"And she is lovely…"

* * *

From his spot in the astral realm, Xelloss blinked.

"_Lovely?_" He echoed, a slight shaky grin-forming across his features. "Oh, my. Well that was unexpected…"

Xelloss felt the side of his face warily, noting that his grin was still shaking, although L-sama knew why…

Actually, she probably did, but Xelloss wasn't quite certain he'd like the answer…

* * *

"Blue eyes, the same as that wretched stone she's holding…" He stated still in awe. "Long golden hair! She is a goddess!"

His minions gawked looking back and forth from the cooling point in the room to their lord.

"But sir, she seems to be intent on freezing us…" One whispered hesitantly in his ear.

"Yes! But don't you see!" He asked eagerly, turning to face him. "She is taking too long! No! She's come here for me to show her how my fire is superior to her flimsy ice! She's heard the legends!"

He turned back to Filia, fire in his eyes."She's heard of my mirror."

* * *

"_Mirror?_" Xelloss echoed, a small frown forming on his lips. "What mirror?"

* * *

Filia winced as the cold draft from the stone licked at her skin, but quickly calmed herself, closing her eyes and steeling herself to maintain her cold interior and welcome the chill.

"**RUNE FLARE!!**" Bahnn declared eagerly.

Filia's eyes popped open just in time to see the large spear of fire come hurtling from the Dread-Scorcher's finger tips.

Filia winced, stepping sideways on instinct. The flames singed her hair in their passing leaving her unharmed but her the cost of her briefly loosing her cool was, well, loosing her other cool…

"No!" She gasped, glancing at the stone as Bahnn laughed.

_I have to endure this then…_ She breathed softly, re-closing her eyes once more. _No, not endure, this is nothing to me, I am a golden dragon, what's a little fire? Nothing, I don't care in the slightest…_

Bahnn watched, mildly impressed as the floor around her began freezing at an even faster rate.

"Stubborn are we?" He yelled raising his hands once more. "Fine have it your way!"

"**RUNE FLARE!! RUNE FLARE!! RUNE FLARE!!**"

Filia didn't even feel them, she wasn't capable of feeling anything so pathetic. She was ice, cold, frigid, distant…

* * *

"My, my, Filia…" Xelloss murmured, opening his eyes hungrily. "You're even better at this than I thought you'd be…"

He grinned sardonically, eyes closed merrily.

"I do wonder just what Lord Dynast will think of this!"

* * *

"Sir, look!" The boldest henchman cried, pointing fearfully. "The ice has encased her like a giant bubble and it's still spreading! Your Rune Flares are being absorbed without even melting the skin of it!"

"You say that as if we can't all see it." Bahnn muttered, eying the spreading cold wearily. He saw now just what sort of weapon this was. It required concentration, it'd draw out the cold of the wielder and then build until it'd seem to explode, freezing his entire estate and all inside in the process.

He needed to think fast, three of his men had already begun to be frozen in place…

Make that seven…

"Sir!" His most vocal henchman cried, gripping his cloak desperately. "Can't you _do_ something to at least shield us?"

"Yes." He smirked, an idea coming to him. "I can, but you may want to stand back. In fact, why don't fetch my mirror?"

"The mirror, sir?" He asked in awe.

"Yes, that mirror." He agreed, rolling up his sleeves and holding both of his plams up and flat before him. "Now go!"

"**BALUS WALL**!" He cried loudly, wincing at the effort it took to matain it against the growing cold. "This… is a spell… to block… fire… but… it seems… to hold…"

He groaned pushing in closer, his remaining henchmain screaming as he pushed them further into the freeze-zone."Must… get… closer…" He groaned.

"There!" He hissed, a mere few feet from Filia, inside the massive cold of the bubble.

He was through her shield… however…

He swallowed wearily, wincing mildly. "This… is… going… to… hurt…"

"**BAMU ROD**!" He cried, instantly dropping the wall as the thing whip of fire appeared in his hand, the rest of his body was immediately frozen in place.

* * *

"Impressive!" Xelloss declared, massively amused at the Dread-Scorchers ingenuity. "Very impressive!"

"Yare, yare." He sighed, grinning wanly. "Why Filia couldn't possibly see this coming…"

* * *

Desperately, Bahnn flicked the whip and Filia gasped as the stone itself was ripped from her unsuspecting palm.

"No!" She gasped, as the cold wind whipped around her, the melting drops of ice assaulting her eyes making it hard to see. She needed to find the stone.

Bahnn worked his mouth free from the eyes and declared with shivering lips, weakly moving his hands to form a circle at his waist. "**B…URST… FLARE!!**"

The sound of energy met the whirling magic and an unsuspecting ball of light formed in his waiting hands, glowing blue and white. The colors were fire, bright and hot.

Hot enough to melt the remaining ice and singe him back to being warm and toasty…And… the resulting explosion knocked the stunned Filia across the room and far from the stone.

"Sir." The one remaining lackey declared proudly, wheeling in a tall gilded mirror. "I brought the mirror…"

"Mirror?" Filia asked curiously, fear creeping over her maintaining her previous chill.

"Yes…" Bahnn cried, pulling it between them and forcing her to meet the eyes of her own reflection as he poked his head around the side with a grin. "Take a look, my dear!"

Filia gasped, cluching her face as flames licked at it in her reflection. "Hot!"

"Of course it is!" He cried in glee, laughing loudly. "Afterall! It has the power to burn your very **_soul!!_**"

His laughter echoed across the remainder of his estate.

And then…

So did Filia's screams.

* * *

"Oh…" Xelloss murmured dryly. "_That_ mirror."

He sighed standing tall and summoning his staff.

"Oh well. I suppose I really have no other choice then…"


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**_-x-_ Chapter Seventeen _-x-_**

_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me..._

_Distracting..._

_Reacting..._

_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection...  
It's haunting how I can't seem..._

_To find myself again..._

_**-x-** "Crawling"_- Linkin Park _**-x-**_

* * *

"Oh my…" Xelloss murmured mildly, manifesting behind the cackling Bahnn and eying the screaming dragoness wanly. "This really won't do."

"X…Xelloss…" Filia pleaded, trying to hold his gaze only to have the pain of the flames attacking her psyche force her pained blue orbs closed once more.

Xelloss smirked, he liked that. The outward pleading and terror, as well as the inward fury and resentment that wafted off of her like caramelled apples.

Saving Filia might not be properly appreciated, but it was always fun.

_Still…_ He thought mildly bending down and picking up the discarded crystal. _This is a test afterall! It won't do for me to fully save her this time…_

"Who are you?" Bahnn frowned beamed pleasantly, tilling his head. "Me? Why I'm no one you need concern yourself with Mr. Bahnn!"

Filia gasped, feeling a familiar shimmer of darkness stab through her as Xelloss appeared behind her.

"This is all the help I shall give you, Filia." He murmured softly against her ear and Filia gasped, her eyes popping open as she took in the sight of his face peering over her shoulder only to be reflected back at her in the mirror.

The flames licked at both of their reflections, but he didn't seem to care and something about this calmed her. _Afterall, if Xelloss could handle it…_

Xelloss smirked, leaning in closer and slipping the crystal into her hand once more. "Save yourself Filia, and then take him out."

And then he was gone, but some part of her could still feel his lips on her ear and something about that lingering feeling seared her soul even more fiercely than the flames still licking at it.

"But… wha…" Bahnn sputtered, now thoroughly perplexed and his one remaining henchman simply shrugged in response.

"I don't know, sir." He replied anxiously. "I ain't ever seen anything like that."

Filia glowered, tightening her grip on the rock.

_Save myself… _She thought with cold determination. _Take him out…_

Her eyes narrowed in cool fury. _I can do that… I was planning too when I got the opportunity anyway stupid monster_!

Filia was heating up at just the mere thought of Xelloss' smug mockery of a rescue, not to mention the fact that her soul was still being singed by flame after flame, but she didn't care.

Xelloss wanted her to use this crystal to beat Bahnn…

Well…

"Then I'll do just that!" She cried hurling it at the mirror with all her might, ignoring the pain as forced her arm to follow through, the stone shattering it to a thousand pieces.

"Ha!" She declared proudly, before falling to her knees and slumping over with a pained moan.

* * *

"Yare, yare, Filia." Xelloss sighed, shaking his head as he watched from his astral pocket. "Still as inelegant as ever."

"Oh?" He noticed softly, perking up and leaning in to get a better view. "Well that is unexpected…"

* * *

"My mirror!" Bahnn cried, holding his hands up to his mouth in horror. "But! Why you little! That item was irreplaceable! _**Irreplaceable!**_"

He raised his hands high above the prostrate dragon, as far as he knew no one since Lei Magnus had been able to cast a proper Blast Bomb, but he was certainly willing to give it a try!

Filia glared rolling over to face him."Then you should be more careful with your antiques!" She yelped, and only then did he see the real reason she'd fallen over.

It was to get that stupid crystal, and said stupid crystal was the last thing he saw as she inelegantly hurled it into his face. Then everything went black, and he slumped to the floor as Filia stood to her feet and collected herself.

"Bravo, Miss Filia!" Xelloss declared proudly appearing behind Bahnn's gawking henchman and deftly knocking him out with his elbow all the while still clapping. "Bravo! Why that performance is certain to make Lord Dynast's ears! It may even be told for generations!"

"As a comedic tale of draconic logic of course!" He explained wanly, cracking an eye at her in bemusement before picking up the rock and holding it out his hand. "The bag?"

"Oh no!" Filia declared crossing her arms and arching a pointed brow. "I want my pants first!"

"Oh?" He asked curiously, stepping in to peer into those arrogant blue orbs dangerously. "Do you really think you earned said pants, Filia?"

"Er… yes…" She whimpered, stealing herself quickly and resisting the urge to step back. "Yes I do."

"You're not being very honest now, are you, Filia?" He chided darkly, leaning in even further to play on her obvious noses were touching; Filia was growing rather nervous now.

"Xelloss…"

"My help was required!" He stated calmly stepping back and throwing on a smirk. "So I say, yes you can change your wardrobe! But I get to choose your new outfit for the next mission!"

"You already have it planned out?" Filia gawked, uncertain which prospect frightened her more, the outfit or the mission.

Xelloss beamed pleasantly. "Of course! Why we just discussed it previously, don't you remember! It's a mission of seduction!"

Filia's pulse stalled."Se…_seduction_?" She stammered weakly.

"Oh, I don't think you're quite ready either, Filia." He stated coyly, and Filia froze as he phased in behind her, his lips brushing up against her ear once as he wrapped his free hand around her waist.

"But don't worry…" He whispered, fading them into the astral realm. "I intend to give you a few lessons on the matter."

"But first, I really do need that bag back."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**_-x-_ Chapter Eighteen _-x-_**

_It can't be frightening if you've never felt it...  
Once it's been dealt with you feel like you've been touched by something angelic..._

_And then melted down into a pool of peace...  
Cease to be the animal you used to be...  
Remove the broken parts you know were wrong...  
And feel the karma when the problem's all gone..._

_And then you start to see another piece of yourself that you can't let be..._

_**-x-** "Part Of Me"_- Linkin Park _**-x-**_

* * *

Xelloss sighed dryly, leaning against the wall outside Filia's door as he waited for the sound of her fearful or enraged call.

"Xel… Xelloss?"

_Ah, there it was. Fear, eh? Well that usually meant things would move along much easier!_

_But then again…Easy was boring!_

"What's wrong?" He chided though the door wanly. "Finding that you can't do up your back now that you kicked me out! I warned you the Lord Beastmaster wardrobe can be tricky! You should have let me stay and help!"

"Tricky!" She yelped ripping open the door as one hand desperately clutched the thin fabric to her. "There isn't even a back this to tie up! I look ridiculous!"

"Well…" He stated thoughtfully, holding his chin and giving her a good look-over. "Lord Beastmaster is taller…"

"Taller?" Filia echoed, her eyes flashing with rage as with an audible gawk of disbelief she slammed the door once more.

"But I'm sure I can make some adjustments." He continued easily, phasing in behind her and causing her to yelp and try desperately to escape while still trying to remain clothed.

Xelloss paid her awkward attempts to get away from his presence no mind and then in a blur Filia found herself tied up in a loosely flowing toga.

"Oh yes…" Xelloss murmured greedily examining his handiwork. "That'll do nicely. Not for your real mission, but it'll do us just fine!"

Filia cast a wary eye from his openly eager gaze to her reflection. "I'm not really sure this is me…"

"It's not!" He replied easily, stepping behind her and gripping her shoulders in his gloved hands as he met her eyes in the mirror. "But that's the easiest way to seduce. To lie."

"You don't _lie_." She replied softly, uncertain if she should move as her mind warred between her discomfort and her brief amount of power over him.

"I don't have too. I'm desirable just the way I am." He replied with a bemused smirk. "You might even say I was created that way!"

"Am I not desirable?" Filia asked curiously. "I find males are normally quite attracted to this form."

"Yes." He replied easily, slipping and hand into her hair. "I myself have always been rather partial to blonds; you could also say that too is in my make up."

He smirked peering back into her reflected gaze once more. "But sex appeal is more than just looks, it's about… personality! And strategy!"

Ah yes, personality…

"I don't desire you." Filia whispered softly, her discomfort finally winning over and just briefly she caught the irritation in his gaze.

"Nor I you, I can assure you." He muttered, stepping away and scowling at the door. "Every time I even remotely consider it I remember: Oh wait! This is _Filia_!"

Filia gawked whirling around, and Xelloss smirked cruelly as he first mistook the action as offense but then he tasted the shock wafting off of her.

Oh my, Xelloss…

Just what have you done?

"You… you've considered it?" She whispered in awe. "More… _more_ than once? But… can you even? Uhh…"

"Careful there, Filia." Xelloss muttered more annoyed with himself than her by far at this point. "I believe you may just be shattering the last of your delusions of me. But then why not? It's not as though you've never consider it."

"I… NO!" She yelped, looking at him in offense. "How can you?! I mean you're Xelloss! My kind are… pure…chastity is… I mean…"

"And my kind are anything but!" He hissed, griping her shoulder darkly and wrenching her in close to face him. "So you ask me how? How could I have considered it!"

He grinned easily, letting her go and pulling a black-board out of nowhere as the gawking and mildly horrified dragoness fell to the floor with another audible gawk of disbelief.

"Because: Seduction is an Act of Violence!" He stated loudly, scrawling this point on the board with violet chalk.

"Many call seduction a dance." He told the still mildly stunned dragoness glancing down at her with a bemused grin. "But that's a rather backwards way of thinking about it from my perspective."

He held up his hands to explain, the chalk disappearing as he delved into a series of helpful dance-like gestures.

"You see." He began. "Dances are seductive because they follow all the rules of seduction! However, seduction, _true_ seduction is an outright act of violence. You are seeking to slay your prey, not toy with it, and in that way it's very different than a mere dance, wouldn't you say Filia?"

Filia blinked, pulling herself together and sitting up. "Yes. Seduction is an unnatural act. Love is the natural act, of course."

She glowered pointedly. "Looking at it that way I can see how you could compare it to murder."

"Correct!" He grinned, arching a finger proudly.

Filia sighed in response, not at all liking the thought of being Xelloss' pupil, especially when she knew this was all just an overdone production to avoid his own discomfort by passing it onto her.

Still. it was only her own fear of the depth of his previous admission that made her play along.

"Can I have a chair?" She asked tentatively, raising her hand gently to aid her cause. "This dress isn't really designed for sitting on the floor…"

Xelloss beamed, pleased as always when Filia decided to let him win. "Oh, my! That is certainly true!"

He waved his and she found herself in an oversized, child's writing desk.

"Oh!" She cooed, looking it over warmly. "We had ones just like this in my village! Just as big too!"

Xelloss arched a brow, but decided to let it go…

"Right!" He declared, turning back to the board pensively. "Where was I?"

He glanced from the board to the curious dragoness and smirked. "Oh, right."

Suddenly, there was another desk beside Filia and Xelloss was sitting in it, staring at her with open eyed ferocity."There are three types of seduction, Miss Filia." He breathed in hushed tones of intent, and Filia felt a blush rise to her cheeks for seemingly no other reason than his tone itself.

"What I was just doing there was one of the three forms of seduction!" He declared cheerily, reappearing at the chalk board and scrawling said three types down being with: "I used the persuasive move of Words..."

"Words by definition are seductive in the way they flow off ones tongue; adding poetry to them laces them with deadly intent." He explained with a knowing smirk as Filia gruffly shook herself out of his spell. "This form of seduction works particularly well with women to open up channels for a short-term seduction."

He wrote the word Short-term down with an arrow pointing to the word Words. He grinned, eying Filia once more before adding the word Women and circling it a few more times than necessary as Filia glared daggers at him.

"For a long-term!" He went on, the chalk disappearing once more as he launched into his next lengthy explanation. "It might be best to use a Ranged attack. Let them see you! The way you move, the way you work a room! This lets them build you up in their own mind before you even begin to launch a verbal attack."

He smirked dryly. "Sometimes I've even drawn out a ranged attack for months if she was particularly stubborn…"

"It would take you centuries" Filia muttered tersely, glowering at the thought.

"Yes, you are certainly are quite stubborn!" He agreed, with a wan grin. "And arrogant to presume anyone would waste centuries on you!"

"That's not what I…" She gawked, finally rolling her eyes and flopping back in her seat. "Oh whatever. I'm not even the one of us interested here."

"I never said I was interested." Xelloss stated coldly, crossing his arms in cool annoyance.

"No." She whispered in haunted realization. "But you certainly found the way to secure yourself centuries if you changed your mind."

"Oh my, Miss Filia." He murmured reappearing in the desk beside her and slipping a hand under her chin; slowly brushing her gasping lips with a gloved thumb.

"What makes you think it would take me centuries to change your mind?"

Time hanged between them thick and heavy and in that moment Filia became aware of everything.

She became aware that she would always breath heavy when he broke their subtle boundaries while he wouldn't even need to breath.

She became aware that even if she'd never considered it, now she would never be able to _not_ consider it.

She became aware that he had to know this, even as the realizations were just becoming manifest in her fogged-over mind.

And finally she became aware of one outstanding truth.

There was only one way out of the toy box…

The way a little lost teddy bear mattered more than a broken ball on a string.

The teddy bear was something you could hold, something you could tuck into…

Why… it was something you could tuck into bed at night.

"Xelloss…" She whispered pulling herself together to meet his greed-laced gaze curiously. "Did you ever have a teddy bear?"

Xelloss blinked, slowly pulled his and away, pursed his lips and met that oddly probing gaze.

"I was never a _child_, Filia." He replied calmly, catering to her odd question in the hope of finding out what in chaos could prompt such a bizarre response to his quite experienced attempts of minor seduction.

"And you don't sleep…" She murmured. Flushing as she followed the thought further.

"But you do go to bed…"

"Well!" He beamed phasing back up to the chalk-board. "Now that we're back on subject! Let's discuss the art of seducing men!"

Filia sat up straighter at this, and Xelloss warily wondered if that was because the lesson was back on, or if Filia was actually interested in this bit.

Something in the back of his mind was flashing a warning that this whole thing might turn out to be a very bad idea.

But then again…

Easy was boring!

"Right! Well, now!" He stated diving head-long into the next part of the lesson. "With men, the exact opposite is true! You'll want to start with a Ranged attack for the short-term, and a verbal attack for long-term."

He smirked, meeting her gaze smugly. "Of course with both sexes, the long-term requires a delicate combination of both attacks, but you needn't concern yourself with that just as of yet."

_I already am…_ Filia mused; careful not to let her mood shift as she hopped he'd arrogantly think the excitement in her breathing was of his own doing.

"Finally." He stated, the chalk growing into a long purple pointer which he slapped against the final word on the board. "Closing the deal for both sexes is done the same way as any war, with flat-out melee.

That is to say, close, physical, and indescribably personal contact…"

He held her gaze and was impressed but not surprised when she didn't break away.

_Oh yes, little Filia was up to something…_

He just couldn't wait to see what!

"But once again." He murmured softly, not bother to break away from their intense ocular consideration. "You shouldn't need to take it that far…"

Filia nodded and Xelloss smirked, clapping his hands loudly to break the mood, the black-board and desk disappearing but Filia found herself in her vanity chair rather than landing unceremoniously on the floor. Xelloss probably just didn't want to harm his dear mistress' dress.

"Excellent!" He declared, arching a finger merrily. "Now that we've dealt with Theory tomorrow you can try putting it into Practice!"

He grinned cracking an knowing eye her way."Then we'll see what we can do about those pants."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**_-x-_ Chapter Nineteen _-x-_**

_Bleed it out..._

_Go, stop the show..._

_Chop your words in a sloppy flow..._

_Shotgun opera, lock and load..._

_Cock it back and then watch it go..._

_Mama help me I've been cursed..._

_Death is rolling in every verse...  
Candypaint on his brand new hearse..._

_Can't contain him..._

_He knows he works...  
_

_**-x-** "Bleed It Out"_- Linkin Park _**-x-**_

* * *

_"You… you've considered it?"_

_"More… more than once?"_

Her incredulous and inelegant words ran infuriatingly through his mind.

Those words had been so full of awe and horror, and understandably so. He was filled with awe and horror himself at the mere thought of leaving himself so…

Oh my… _vulnerable_ was the word, wasn't it? Not like some pathetic poet bearing his soul, but he'd let a dragon know they had some minuscule depth of power over his thoughts. Afterall, that's what seduction was truly about, not just meager violence, that was simply the surface.

Seduction, was about temptation lured your prey to you and then you kept them there with your skill and cunning as you robbed or destroyed them. The control itself was what made it so potent a manipulation. One his kind was quite adept at using.

Filia of course had no idea what sort of power she had the potential to gain over him.

"Not that she could use it even with my training." He muttered, glancing at open book before him in annoyance. "But that was why I chose her to begin with! Because she's Filia! Her kind are quaint! And chaste! And curious about things like whether or not mazoku have teddy bears…"

Xelloss sweatdropped warily. "Then again, I think that's more a Filia-thing than a dragon-thing, really."

"Is everything quite alright, Xelloss?" His Mistress spoke up, cutting into his outer monologue with an arched brow.

"Oh, it's nothing I can't work out." He murmured sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with a weary grin. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're reading that book upside down." She replied, pointing at it delicately and arching her other brow. "And it's one of those smutty romance novels Luna and I like to make fun of when we're bored."

Xelloss blinked, quickly skimming an upside down line of prose.

"Oh my." He murmured, gently closing it and pushing it to the far end of his desk. "So it is."

Zelas grinned wolfishly. "Now dear, are you sure you don't feel like sharing? At this point I should just order you to spill what has my General-Priest so very distracted."

She leaned against the desk and summoned a cigarette from nowhere lighting it with a splash of black flame. "But I want to hear the full story, and I suspect you'll be more honest if I let you tell me on your own terms."

She blew out a small stream of smoke and fixed him with her waiting and grinning gaze.

Xelloss sighed, settling back in his chair. "Well it all started when I decided to train Filia in the delicate warfare of seduction."

"What!" Zelas laughed. "Why? Why would you train a golden dragon how to seduce… _anyone?_"

"Well…" He replied with a defensive shrug. "Quite honestly I'm running out of missions that a human can accomplish. And… I thought it would be interesting."

"Oh, yes! I'm sure it will be that." Zelas agreed, wiping a small tear of delicious glee from her eye.

Xelloss sighed again. "I'm sure as well because, frighteningly enough, she was actually paying _attention_."

"Now that is interesting." Zelas stated in calm tones, her eyes loosing all traces of amusement. "And I can't say I like it much."

"Please." Xelloss snorted. "It's only Filia."

"Yes." Zelas agreed in pointedly patronizing tones. "It's just Filia, the only dragon you are on such familiar terms that you, the detested Xelloss, can glibly say _'Oh! Why, It's just Filia.'_"

Xelloss stared hollowly at his Mistress as she let out a solemn nod.

"She has power over you, Xelloss." She whispered in pained tones. "She always has, really."

Xelloss swallowed softly, the mere unnecessary reaction driving home his mistress' point like a stake to his core.

"What would she do, if she realized this?" Zelas murmured pensively; genuinely curious.

"But it's just Filia…" Xelloss muttered, still trying to hang on to denial.

"And if I smashed this stone?" His Mistress asked softly, holding up the necklace plainly for him to see. "If I smashed this stone, just what would you do?"

"I…" He murmured, shaking his head. "Nothing, Mistress."

"No." She agreed with a nod. "You couldn't betray me even if you wanted to. You're not like that traitor Gavv, all of your humanity is in your mind, not your soul. Your soul will always be ours, but your _mind…_"

She smirked wolfishly, taking off the necklace and handing it to her only doted upon servant. "Your mind now holds a place for her as well, so you should keep this Xelloss. I have no desire to place her on a pedestal in there forever by destroying her myself. It would harm the status my own pedestal."

"Mistress… that's…" He gasped, taking the stone with careful hands.

"And conversely, this increases my ranking, does it not?" She murmured softly, grinning at her own brilliance.

Xelloss smirked, grasping the stone tightly. "Oh my. Everything we do, everything we say, it's simply a mere struggle to maintain power over our own worlds, isn't it?"

"That's why we make such interesting servants." Zelas stated with a wide smirk of her own and they shared a laugh.

"Here." He stated solemnly, handing the necklace back with a sheepish grin. "I gave this to you for _two_ reasons, Mistress."

"Oh?" She stated softly, realization coming to her immediately. "Oh yes, of course. On the surface it was merely to relieve my fears, but beneath."

She smiled gracefully, clutching it to her bosom. "You felt there would be no safer place than having it hang around my neck."

"Hai, Mistress." He agreed solemnly. "And if anyone could take you out, the rest wouldn't matter now would it would it?"

"No." She murmured softly, re-hanging it in it place. "I don't suppose it would."

"What do you want me to do, Mistress?" He asked leaning his head on his hand and meeting her gaze sardonically.

"I believe, she knows." Zelas stated slowly, fingering the stone hanging from its place at her throat. "If she succeeds at this mission she'll be powerful enough to seduce you. Thus, you must seduce her, that way she'll love you to much too ever betray you."

"Oh my." Xelloss muttered, hoping the distaste in his words wasn't to palpable. "You know, regardless on my fondness of her existence, I still don't like her."

"That's why it will work." Zelas stated coolly. "Neither of you ever made it into the '_friends zone_,' as humans so delicately call it."

Xelloss pursed his lips as sourly as he could manage and Zelas snorted. "Oh come on, it won't be that bad!"

"At first!" He agreed irritably. "But then comes the nagging and the '_Why are you so horrible?_'and the '_Can't you say I love you? Even just this once?_' and the '_Don't Xelloss! Please! For Me!_' and the… and the… and the '_Namagomis_'…"

Zelas laughed throatily as he servant let out one of the most violent twitches she had ever seen from him. "Oh my word. Why, Xelloss! You've considered this! I mean really considered this!"

Xelloss glowered at her and she burst out laughing once more.

"And what about the others, hm?" He asked, still unnerved and seething at the mere thought of how this whole thing had gone down. "What about Lord Dynast? I doubt very much that this sort of talk would please him!"

"Oh yes!" Zelas cried suddenly. "That reminds me. Our _darling_ Lord Dynast caught wind of that crystal stunt and has demanded we return it to him and that he be permitted to meet the golden dragon who could dare use it to defeat the Dread Scorcher and the Psychic Mirror in person."

Zelas grinned knowingly. "That was your plan to reveal her, was it not?"

Xelloss nodded tersely, his pride at the success of his previous mission helping to sooth the irritation leaking out of him in black inky bursts.

Zelas grinned. "I thought so, thus I felt a Ball was the most formal choice of action considering your obvious ulterior motives."

"As I hoped you would." He stated, a small pleased smirk tugging on his lips.

"Maybe… maybe there is hope for both our plans yet…"

"If she can seduce young Lord Mevvan." Zelas stated gently, watching her servant mull it over. "You must seduce her, Xelloss."

"Fine." He agreed, cracking a grin. "And I see you know the target, clever as always Mistress."

"Oh, come now." She asked, gracefully exiting the room and hanging her head back undeniably pleased with herself. "You wouldn't let one your toys get caught up in an arranged marriage when yet another of your other toys was making his way across the desert to sweep her off her feet."

"Saillune will make a powerful ally." He stated with a dark smirk. "Miss Lina made things much easier. She's painted the whole world gray with her mere presence."

Zelas grinned. "Us too, dear Xelloss. Us too."

"From this plane to even the Sea of Chaos itself."

* * *

"Xelloss…"Filia whispered softly, stepping back and bumping into a wall as the mazoku advanced upon her. "What are you…"

"It's time to turn practice into theory…" He whispered, crossing his arms and leaning in so that their noses were touching.

"So go on… _seduce me_…"

"Filia?" Xelloss' real and obviously amused voice called, abruptly pulling her from the uncomfortable but not completely disconcerting dream.

"Xelloss." She stated, blinking upward and appraising him curiously. "Why do you always wake me at my bedside?"

He glanced down at her with a dark smirk. "I enjoy the power of being able to watch you sleep. Knowing I could kill you in an instant and you wouldn't even know you were dead. My kind don't have such a weakness, so I enjoy watching your blissful repose as a reminder of my own superiority."

Filia gawked, closing her mouth quickly. "Oh. I didn't expect you to be so honest."

"It's one of those rare days, it would seem." He replied wanly, standing up an beaming at her.

"Now get dressed." He ordered fading away."This mission has… delicate timing…"


	20. Chapter Twenty

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**_-x-_ Chapter Twenty _-x-_**

_There are so many things you say that make me feel you crossed the line..._

_What goes up will surely fall and I'm counting down the time..._

_Cause I've had so many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand..._

_So I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine...  
_

_**-x-** "Hit the Floor"_- Linkin Park _**-x-**_

* * *

The road was empty from horizon to horizon. Trees grew proud, tall, and untouched to either side of it. It was also muddy.

Really muddy…

"Xelloss…" Filia murmured wearily, lifting a foot out of the deep mud with a squelch, only to have no where else to step but back into more mud. "Are you sure _white_ was the best color for this mission?"

"The only proper choice!" Xelloss replied holding up a finger proudly. "For you see, Filia! We have no idea whatsoever just what Lord Mevvan's taste in clothes is! But once he picks you up and sees the state of your garments he'll have no choice but to play the proper gentleman that he is and offer you a change of clothes!"

Xelloss cracked an eye knowingly. "Clothes he would like to see you in."

"How crude!" Filia gasped, genuinely awed as well as repulsed.

"Indeed, but alas is the fate of man." Xelloss replied with an easy shrug, leaning purposefully on his staff. "Now as for the direct terms of your mission, Miss Filia…"

He opened both eyes, peering deep within her curious and apprehensive blue orbs, a smug smirk hanging from his lips. "If you can bring me his pants, I'll get you yours."

"Pants you want to see me in?" Filia growled, turning her gasp of protest quickly into an insult.

Xelloss felt his smirk widen and helped it along. His little Filia was getting better at this, perhaps his mistress should be even more afraid than she realized.

Of course, as long as he could tell what she was up too, he still had the upper hand now didn't he?

"Oh Filia." He smiled idly; arching a finger as he expertly turned her prose and cut her back. "You'll be wearing your new pants for quite some time, of course you can pick them out!"

The hurt in her eyes was a delicious reminder that the over all difference between them was that he knew just where to cut to make it hurt the worst.

However…

Well Filia did have a tendency to accidentally trip over his own most sensitive nerves a little more than he liked…

"I hate you…" She whispered softly, her eyes glistening in pain and loathing.

"We'll see." He replied in a cold tone, even softer than her own as he gazed deep into her, shards of amethyst trying to navigate the azure depth of her soul.

No shallow trip, and that pleased him more than he'd ever admit.

And then he was gone, leaving Filia to stare hollowly at the spot where he'd once been.

_I'm growing on him._ She realized distantly, turning back to face the road; trying desperately to regain her composure. _And strangely he seems to want to grow on me…_

Filia realized all the training she had learned in her years at the priesthood were completely useless in this foreign art.

However, Xelloss' training might not had to master it, for pants and sanity.

* * *

Xelloss brought up the image of Filia and the road on his desk before him.

"I left her in tears and in mere moments she pulls herself together."

He murmured wearily, clenching his fist and putting it thoughtfully to his lips as he narrowed his gaze on her resolute face. "And such determination…"

She might actually do this…

* * *

Lord Mevvan was the Court Steward of the Parliamentary Democracy of Bardshire. A country of people who rather than being people for the people were people who wanted absolutely nothing to do with politics.

It was the Court Prime-Vizier who had first suggested that Lord Mevvan go into negotiations with Crown Prince Philonel for his daughter Amelia's hand in marriage in rule. The Prime-Vizier had pointed out that with Amelia as the Lady Stewardess, they would never have to work a day in there lives!

And as for foreign policy, well who in there right mind would go to war with them after they had tied themselves to Saillune?

No country in their right mind, that's who!And any of those in their wrong mind would fear the wrath of that Abominable Vixen of Chaos, Lina Inverse.

Mevven himself felt a shudder come over him at the thought of that dragon spooker…

Forcibly, he shook all such thoughts from his mind, taking on the muddy view outside the window of his carriage. As he was taking in this sight of forest scenery and mud a sudden vision of white and beauty met his eyes.

"Stop the carriage!" He cried to his servants and with a mighty '**_Woah_**' the horses careened to a halt."She's beautiful…"

He breathed in awe, standing up in a daze and opening the carriage door.

* * *

"The first folly of the fool is to presume that someone so beautiful could ever think the same of him." Xelloss stated wanly, swirling a tea bag and settling in for a show.

"And that is why they fall. Because they can't climb."

* * *

Filia struggled to hold her smile on her lips and in her eyes as the young Lord gazed over her in awe.

What she had told Xelloss was true, even a bit modest really. Men greatly fancied her choice in human form, however. She had never before acted on that fact.

If that wasn't enough to make her nervous this was the first time she'd ever created a plan let alone had to put it in action.

This was the first move, thank goodness it was an easy one.

"Oh thank goodness you came along!" She breathed wearily, flashing a meek smile.

"I don't suppose you could give me a ride?"


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**_-x-_ Chapter Twenty-One _-x-_**

_When it comes to how to live his life he can't be told..._

_Says he got everything under control..._

_Thinks he knows he's not a problem he's stuck with...  
But in reality it would be a problem to just quit...  
_

_**-x-** "Carousel"_- Linkin Park _**-x-**_

* * *

"Welcome to my home and country." Lord Mevvan stated easily, offering Filia his elbow as his coachman helped her from the carriage. "We are a moderate but successful country, our main concern being to keep our nation as peaceful and stress-free as possible."

"Oh!" How progressive!" Filia stated in a pleased tone, hoping her face didn't betray herself as she took his arm. The truth was that if she had learned anything on her mission to save the world from Dark Star it was that trying to keep things peaceful and stress-free seemed to make life more stressful and violent than before one meddled with it. Half-way through the mission, no, more around the time when Miss Lina had taken out a chunk of her temple, she had just decided to go with the flow.

Except when it came to _Xelloss_ that was...

She tried! _But that mazoku's flow often led to rapids!_

"Are you quite alright, Miss Filia?" Mevvan asked warily. "You look like you just swallowed something bitter and unpleasant…"

Filia pulled on a smile hoping to hide her pained expression. "Oh? I suppose…"

"I suppose it's just these clothes!" She countered quickly, pulling on a furrowed pout as she tugged at them sadly. "I'm not happy about the mud, but I know I shouldn't have worn white. Still… the cold…"

She shivered for effect and Mevvan shook his head sadly."You poor thing." He murmured softly, escorting her a little faster. "We'll get you something else to wear, don't you worry."

* * *

Meanwhile in the astral realm, Xelloss had managed to laugh himself out of his chair.

"What's most amusing to me…" His Mistress stated peering down on him as he grinned sheepishly up at her from the floor. "...is that I'm quite certain that only thinking of you would put a look that sour on our little golden dragon's face."

Xelloss smirked smugly. "Right? I mean she simply just can not get me off her mind."

Zelas rolled her eyes. "Ah me, you are certainly the master of manipulation alright."

Xelloss' grin widened as he phased back into his chair, finger arch. "Learned from the best!"

Zelas smirked."Well then I'll leave you to get back to observing your little apprentice…"

* * *

Filia sighed as she was left alone in her new bed chambers with her new garments.

Calmly, she replaced her muddied clothing with the crisp clean formal dress.

"Thank goodness it has a simple back, I really wanted a moment to prepare myself without some of his attendants having to lace me up."

She murmured taking in the sight of the long sheer fabric in the mirror. It was embroidered on the sleeves and the hem. Also along the collar which was a simple V-cut.

"Blue, huh?" Her reflection observed in a nasal tone. "Well I guess that means he likes your eyes!"

"Xelloss?!" Filia gawked staring at her smugly grinning reflection until it faded into the image of the monster talking to her through it. "What are you doing in my mirror!"

"Keeping an eye on you!" He replied amiably."Keeping…" She trailed off a look of cold-blooded horror dawning on her. "Did you… did you see me get undressed?!"

"No." Replied, cracking an eye coolly. "But I did see you get _redressed_."

"Gah…" Filia gaped in pale-faced terror. She had no idea what to even say to that.

"Looks better when you're in mid-transformation though." He added, both eyes now open as he drank in her mortification. "Like a little golden light show that accents your every curve." _Not to mention the fact that it was deliciously taboo!_

"Gah…" She replied once more, now even more at a loss.

"You can tell a lot about a man by what he likes to on see a woman." Xelloss stated crisply, taking advantage of her slack-jawed silence to add in some extra training. "Mainly on whether he prefers his women naughty or nice."

"Or if he prefers women at all." He added as an afterthought.

"Wha…" Filia sputtered, closing her eyes briefly and forcibly shaking his previous words from her mind for the present moment, only to re-open them in full learning mode. "What does this dress say? Besides that he likes my… eyes…"

Filia gave a little blush at the thought that Xelloss found he didn't quite care for, and yet he couldn't think of any logical reason to care about whether or not Filia blushed over some dumb slackard of a Lord thinking her eyes were a perfect shade of cerulean. Huh, nope no reason at all.

Even if he had picked a dress the exact same hue…

_Showoff._

"Well?" Filia asked once more, blush gone as she frowned at Xelloss who looked like he'd just been force-fed a piece of salt-water taffy and couldn't quite chew through it. "What else does it say?"

"That he likes nice girls." Xelloss replied finally, re-meeting her gaze with a shrug. "And that he's a breast-man."

By the time Filia had looked from her V-neck trim back to the mirror Xelloss was already gone."Xelloss?" She whispered, unconsciously shifting to try and cover the actually quite modest trim. "Xelloss?"

"What?" Her reflection asked in a tired but amused tone.

"Erm…" She arched a brow and leaned in closer as her own reflected also leaned in, although it was smirking rather than matching her curious frown. "What would _you_ like to see me in?"

"Why Filia." He chided, phasing through her reflection so that their noses were touching; giving her quite the start. "I prefer you at your most vulnerable of course!"

"You… you mean…" Filia trailed off as it occurred to her just what he meant and Xelloss smirked wanly fading away as the dragoness turned the brightest shade of red she had ever turned in her half-a-millennium of existence.

* * *

"And in the end the biggest blush was my doing, Dearest Lord Mevvan." Xelloss smirked to himself as he reappeared in his chair, casually propping his feet up on his desk and taking a victory-sip from his tea-cup.

"Gak…" He spat a new sour look appearing on his face although for quite a different reason.

"Oh dear, cold tea."


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**_-x-_ Chapter Twenty-Two _-x-_**

_An addict and he can't hold the reigns..._

_The pain is worse cause his friends have it the same..._

_Tries to slow down the problem he's got..._

_But can't get off the carousel until he makes it stop..._

_**-x-** "Carousel"_- Linkin Park _**-x-**_

* * *

"You… you look…" Lord Mevvan grinned bravely. "Well let's just say it suits you."

"Oh, thank you." Filia smiled politely, taking the arm the young lord was offering her with forced calm. She could feel the prickling sensation of perspiration building up under her skin and hoped outwardly her demeanor didn't seem as flushed in appearance as it felt.

"Yes…" A dry voice cut in and Filia turned to see a tall, dark-haired, wraith of a man stop beside them. He was escorting an olive skinned, oily and pointy blonde. She too seemed quite tall. Filia wondered idly if nobility in this modern age was simply being replaced by height…

"And just who is this?" The towering stranger asked aridly. "Sure this is not Princess--"

"This Miss Filia!" Mevvan cut in hastily, motioning quickly from Filia to the duo. "Miss Filia, this is our Chief Financier Delegate, Jaunstone, and his Mistress, Claude."

"Oh!" Filia smiled cheerily, giving a slight swish and a bow rather than a curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you both!"

"Charmed…" Jaunstone muttered, tapping his well adorned fingers against his collar bone in a way that said he was anything but; Claude simply darkened her glare as well as her grip on Jaunstone's other arm. "And just what is this Lilia—"

"Oh, it's _Filia_." Filia spoke up kindly, her eyes glinting despite her best effort.

"Yes…" He breathed again in that dry tone, before retuning his gaze to Mevvan and boring into him coolly. "And just what is she doing here, my Lord, if she is not the princess?"

"Having dinner." Mevvan replied crisply, his smile tightening. "My coachman and I found her stranded on the road covered in mud. It was the least I could do. If the Princess was here from what I've heard she would certainly be administering even greater kindness than this."

Filia arched a brow, a pleased smile lighting her face. Apparently the Lord did have somewhat of a mind of his own. Her brief pride was quelled as she was reminded it was going to be her job to systematically break into that mind.

"She would probably be rallying the troops to pave that old road from end to end with cobblestones." Claude quipped wanly, her and Jaunstone's eyes glazing in mild pain as they mentally calculated the cost of such an operation.

"Forgive me, Claude, Jaunstone, but we all really should be getting to dinner." Mevvan stated calmly, stepping forward and smiling gently at Filia. "Shall we, Miss Filia?"

Filia smiled tightly and dipped her head. "Oh, after you My Lord."

* * *

It didn't take long into dinner for Filia to realize two very important things about this kingdom. First, no one here really wanted too nor knew how too rule… _anything!_

In fact, as the dinner talk went on about current affairs, scandals, and… the weather… she realized this whole kingdom seemed to know very little about anything at all; but they certainly thought they did.

Second, Filia was more than certain that Jaunstone and Claude were not only completely aware of this, but they were exploiting it from every angle they could think of.

From what Filia could deduce, which was hard since people seemed to only answer her questions with gossip and rants, if Lord Mevvan couldn't close the deal with this princess, then Jaunstone would secure himself being elected into Mevvan's job.

Filia had a feeling that should that happen, this would be Bardshire's last election. The worse part was its rulers were so lazy and ignorant they would probably pass the law making Jaunstone infinite steward themselves.

Xelloss… Filia thought with a hallow swallow as she poked a spoon at her jellied sweet-gourd. Is this your grand monster's plan? Securing petty tyranny?

"Miss Filia." Mevvan cut into her thoughts hesitantly. "Are you alright?"

"Oh!" Filia gasped, glancing around the table and noticing that they were the only two remaining. "Did everyone else already leave?"

"They've retired to the menagerie." He explained with an easy smile, nodding to her sweet-gourd. "When you're finished with your desert we can join them if you like."

Filia blinked, eying him thoroughly. He wasn't the best man for his station, but he was of far greater character than Jaunstone; she couldn't do this.

"Oh I see." He murmured, rubbing the back of his head wearily. "You heard someone talking over my engagement plans with Princess Amelia of Saillune."

Filia felt her jaw drop but luckily Mevvan just nodded sadly, standing up and staring up at a large tapestry portraying some festive party. "Yes, I admit to it. I am to be wed, it's the only way for me to please the council and stay in power for another term."

_Amelia! This princess he has to marry is Miss Amelia!_ Filia gawked in slilent horror, quickly closing her mouth and pulling her face as slack as possible while her eyes screamed in enraged confusion. _But Miss Amelia is supposed to marry Mr. Zelgadiss! He's coming back for her… Oh! Xelloss!!!_

Filia's eyes flashed in realization. _Xelloss! This is your true plan! You don't care a single bit about the rulership of this land, you only care…_

_You only care about your toys…_

Filia felt as though she was choking on her stomach. She felt rage at Xelloss for tricking her, despair at the thought of having to choose between the well being of an entire land and two of her closest friends.

And in midst of it all, some treacherous part of her wondered if he'd sacrifice a kingdom for her. What frightened her even more was that somehow, she was sure that he would.

_What did that mean! What did it mean that he'd do such a thing! What did it mean that she believed he would!_

"Tell me what you're thinking…" Mevvan whispered, and Filia swallowed hard as he sat back down beside her.

"I…" She laughed weakly. "Well… I was just wondering which was more… erm, just; marrying for love, or marrying for the greater good."

_And why life is never, ever fair…_

"Which do you think?" He asked, peering deep within her eyes. Filia swallowed, she knew what he was searching her for was not her answer to his question but rather some sign that she wanted him. He must be under underwhelming pressure to be searching for a way out in the eyes of some fair stranger, but if the many books written on it were any testimony at all, she could be certain he wasn't the first.

Still…Despite the weakness in this man, despite the evilness of Jaunstone, despite her love for her friends, and even despite her mission…

Filia's heart already had the answer to that question, all she had to was answer the question honestly and four people would win. He would win, Amelia would win, and Zelgadiss would win. All for the stake of a single nation…

Cepheid help her, she knew her choice.

"Love." She whispered, a single tear falling down her cheek. "The greater good can never be gained by such a small sacrifice. All you'll do is die miserable while your land struggles on."

"Will you stay with me, Miss Filia?" He asked apprehensively, handing her a handkerchief. "I feel… I feel it was no accident I found you on that road. I want… I want to see where this goes."

Filia hid her bitter smile behind the thin fabric as she dabbed at her eyes. _Oh no, it had been no accident, he was right about that!_

_Xelloss… You! Oh…but I feel the same, what does that say about me?_

Filia glowered darkly. _Only I'd have gone to Amelia and reasoned with her rather than all this cloak and dagger routine. Oh, but the detested Xelloss could never let on that he cared about the happiness of another, what would all the other monsters say?_

* * *

Elsewhere Luna boredly handed the Lord Beastmaster a handkerchief as the Greater Beast broke into a series of sneezes and wondered vaguely if she was developing a sympathetic, allergic reaction to Croquet…

* * *

"I… I'm sorry if that seemed presumptuous!" Mevvan fumbled, mistaking himself as the object of her glower. He shook his head turning away. "Of course it did. I'm such a fool. We just _met_ for goodness sake!"

Filia stared at his back as he silently berated both himself and the tapestry he refused to pull his embarrassed gaze from.

"No." Filia murmured standing up purposefully, crossing the room with a grace she only used at temple and handing him back his handkerchief. "For some people, that is exactly how fate works. Sometimes, meeting is no accident."

She smiled easily at him as he blinked at her hopefully.

_But for you, it was Xelloss and not fate that arranged this little meeting, and I have a mission._

"Let's get to know each other a little bit more, My Lord." She whispered softly, gently gripping his arm and holding his gaze warmly. She only hoped he couldn't see that she felt like she was stabbing her own heart.

"We will definitely see where this goes."


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**_-x-_ Chapter Twenty-Three _-x-_**

_When I pretend everything is what I want it to be..._

_I look exactly like what you always wanted to see...  
When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am..._

_Stealing second after second just cause I know I can but..._

_I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just..._

_Lying to bend the truth...I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm...  
Lying my way from you..._

_**-x-** "Lying From You"_- Linkin Park _**-x-**_

* * *

Xelloss watched the scene unfolding in Bardshire with a sort of twisted relish. It had been quite sometime since he'd felt such a vast array of emotion. There was the lust he felt at the power he was wielding over the lord from afar, and of course the power he was wielding over Filia as well. There was the thrill of knowing that he was corrupting her in even the slightest way. There was pride that she was doing so well! There was also fear that she was doing so well, and that feeling ushered in a whole knew realm of apprehension at what his future might hold if she succeeded.

He wanted her to _succeed_, he wanted her to _fail_. At times like this there was nothing remotely human in his emotions and this made him smirk. These times, were the best times. Times when his world made sense; even if the factors making up this scenario were mildly insane.

"Oh my, Filia." He murmured softly, leaning in a little further. "I honestly can't wait to see what you will do."

* * *

Filia sighed blinking open her eyes tiredly and rolling over to view the sun peaking in through her curtains. This marked the third morning she'd awoken in Bardshire. She yawned tiredly, sitting up and staring off into her mind. Her mission was at a delicate place and for it to succeed she had to make certain things went just right tonight.

Her plan was in actuality quite simple, and brilliant really. A page out of Xelloss' book, paraphrased to suit her needs.

"A way where everyone wins, and I hold no blame." She murmured idly standing up and trading out her nightgown for her now cleaned white dress. "An… egalitarian solution."

"Such fancy words, for a meager seduction." Her reflection chided with dark amusement.

Filia smiled a pointed little smile as she opened the door, hanging back just briefly to scoff. "Oh really, Xelloss! You just can't see it from my perspective."

* * *

"Oh my." Xelloss murmured swirling a tea bag with a grin. "Once again, Filia's up to something. She may be naive but she's always a fascinatingly quick study."

* * *

"Miss Filia! Good morning! Have you had breakfast?" Mevvan greeted, his face lighting up as he picked himself up from the documents he was reading over Jeanstone's shoulder. Jeanstone gave her a sour look and a curt nod, but the maleficent greed in his eyes was obvious. Filia paid it no mind.

"Lord Mevvan." She greeted with a partial bow, smiling pleasantly. "I was just about to go have some, but I figured I'd ask if you'd eaten first!"

"Regrettably, I have." He murmured sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck apologetically. "And I'm afraid that today… well… there's always a bit of paper work when it comes to… transitions and such."

"Transitions?" Filia inquired innocently. She was actually already aware of Mevvan and Jeanstone's meeting, she had instigated herself. First she'd made Mevvan write up a budget plan, then by stepping down on his own accord Jeanstone would have to follow it for at least four years under Bardshire Law. Jeanstone wasn't too pleased, but Filia had a private chat with him last night, and told him if he wanted her to continue to lure Mevvan away, he'd have to sign the paperwork.

The greatest thing she'd learned the day that Xelloss had bound her to him was that lust is the greatest motivator. If _even_ Xelloss could fall to it, Jeanstone would be powerless against the thought of making Bardshire his before the next election.

Plus, now Mevvan would be eligible for re-election.

Best of all, Jeanstone was married and Bardshire had a strict tax policy against polygamy, if not Filia suspected he and Claude would have gotten hitched ages ago. Evil or not, that duo was truly in their own twisted little form of love, and everyone at the palace knew it.

Amelia was off the hook for a guaranteed four years, but Zelgadiss would be returning any week now Filia calculated, and thus, Saillune got out of this all guilt free.

All those years debating the temple council and mastering diplomacy for her Dark Star Mission had really paid off. Still, the life of a bureaucrat seemed unhappily tiring, honestly Mevvan was probably better off taking a break from it all.

"Yes." Mevvan replied approaching her and wrapping an arm around her as he escorted her back to the hall. "Your paperwork is really something. You… you really are something."

Filia smiled pleasantly, letting nothing slip. "Thank you, my Lord. You won't be at this all day, will you? I was hoping…"

She trailed off, feigning uncertainty. The act seemed to come almost naturally now and Filia found herself deeply disgusted by this.

"Yes?" He prodded apprehensively. "Go on."

"Well I was hoping to sort of, have you alone to myself for a little while tonight." She choked out, looking away wearily. "That's all."

"I'll have the chefs prepare up dinner in my private lounge." He responded quickly, smiling broadly. "Seven o' clock, for certain,"

Filia nodded, her pleasant smile back in place. "Yes. Seven it is then."

* * *

"_Seven o' clock hmm_." Beastmaster chided dryly, leaning against the door frame and lighting up a cigarette as Xelloss sat back smugly in his chair, hands crossed behind his head. "So you think she's really going to do it then?"

"I think!" Xelloss beamed greedily. "That her mission will most certainly be a success, but I suspect I'll be surprised by this final chapter of the play!"

"I love surprises." Zelas replied, summoning up her throne and a glass of wine to settle in.

Xelloss beamed leaning his cheek against his palm as his mistress blew a large smoke ring."Don't we all."

* * *

Filia swallowed delicately. Her pulse screamed murder in her veins as its beat raced throughout her body, leaking out her flushed pores and dampening her brow in a mild sweat. Her nerves screamed the same message at her pained brain over and over again.

_Are you really going to do this?_

_Will it even work?_

"Miss Filia?" Mevvan inquired worriedly. "Are you alright? Is the duck not to your liking?"

_It will work. It has too._ Filia breathed silently, this piece of irrefutable logic stilled her gaze and the rest of her followed in suit.

"It's not the duck that worries me, my Lord." She replied tersely, pushing it away for effect and appraising him with a cool glower. "It is you."

"Me?" He sputtered, at her side in a moment and clasping her hands. "But I swear I will always be at your side! I gave up a life of bureaucracy and privilege for you my love!"

"A life of bureaucracy and privilege that you didn't even truly desire!" She countered, yanking her hands from his grasp and looking away, arms crossed. "I was merely an excuse!"

"That…" He blanched briefly, running a wary hand through his hair. "Oh my darling Miss Filia, how may I prove my intentions to you?"

Filia looked back at him, apprising him in a contemplative light. "Well… there is a custom where I come from…"

"Yes!" He prodded, eager to have this opportunity to prove himself. "Go on."

"Well." Filia murmured, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "It's a matter of the man giving his potential mate a token of his intent to court. Irrefutable proof of his intentions."

"A promise ring!" Mevvan cried, smacking himself in the forehead. "Of course! How could I be so silly! We too have that custom Miss Filia! Our cultures are united in their desire to pledge their love with irrefutable evidence!"

"Oh Lord Mevvan, why that is wonderful news!" Filia replied, looking away sheepishly. "But it is not a ring that our men give our women."

"Then what?" Mevvan asked curiously, snatching up her hands and leaning over to meet her apprehensive gaze. "You need but tell me and it is yours."

"Oh!" Filia cried, closing her eyes and turning her head away in mock fright. "But you'll think it so very strange!"

"Not at all, my darling!" He protested quickly. "For you I would even maim my own body! Painters in my land have been known to from time to time anyway!"

"Really?" Filia asked, genuinely surprised and shrugging wanly. "Well in that case, I suppose it's not really so odd then."

"What is it, my beloved?" He asked, eyes wide and waiting. "Tell me what you need of me so that I may prove my love!"

"Your pants, my Lord." She stated firmly, holding back a pleased smile. "I need your pants."

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." Xelloss stated in mild awe, holding up the pants and turning them this way and that. "You destroyed his union with Saillune and got his pants without using a single thing I taught you! I'd be furious if I wasn't so amused!"

Filia smirked, as he incinerated them and sat back in his desk chair. "Not only that, but I also insured the welfare of the land of Barshire. And technically, I did use something you taught me Xelloss."

She smiled wanly, arching a finger and winking at him, the expression so mockingly his he wasn't sure weather to twitch or laugh. "Your fancy way with words!"

"Oh my, Miss Filia." Xelloss sighed, a little smirk of his own forming on his lips. "You are certainly _you_, I'll give you that."

Filia nodded, her smile fading momentarily. "I always will be Xelloss. You see it's not that I can't use your methods, I simply find them inadequate."

"Inadequate?" He replied, his voice saturated with sarcastic annoyance. "Please tell Filia, how so?"

Filia swallowed, approaching the desk and leaning in close. Meeting his gaze coolly. "Once you steal something you spend your whole life trying to keep it. I honestly don't want to ever have to waste that kind of time."

Filia looked at him long and hard. This mission had taught her something most valuable. She would never be able to earn her way out of the toy box and stay there without constantly pretending to be someone she was not. No one could do that, not even him. Eventually he'd see he'd been had, and she would loose even more ground then when she'd began.

No, she'd just wait till he wanted to take her out himself.

She certainly had time on her side.

Xelloss watched as Filia exited his study, her words echoing in his mind.

"Well said, Filia." He murmured, tapping his chin thoughtfully once he was alone. "Well said."

Calmly, he faded away, appearing before his Mistress' throne.

"So." She stated amiably, pouring herself a glass of wine as she arched an amused brow. "That was interesting."

"Wasn't it? Filia cheated; accomplished both of my missions in the process, and saved that sad little excuse for country." He muttered in wan appreciation. "And she did so just by being a bit of a 'tease'."

"I know!" Zelas chuckled, genuinely amused. "And after you went through all that work to teach her! I mean you said she paid attention!"

"She did." He replied, grinning broadly. "But she said that if she had to steal something she'd always have to fight to keep it! I swear I'm never sure if she's too quick or too slow!"

"Truly that dragon has a maddening intellect." Zelas agreed sagely, tracing a fingertip across the rim of her glass. "And I daresay, she certainly has a point."

"I agree." He stated dryly, looking at her pointedly. "I was thinking. What if we treated all humans with the care we treat Miss Lina? What if... what if we earned their trust and helped Lord Dynast achieve his dream of ruling them?"

"Dynast, will need convincing that the tongue is mightier than the whip." Zelas replied with a coy smile. "I'll do my part on that, but I daresay, in the end perhaps we should let him see Miss Filia in action to agree with us."

"Hai, Mistress." Xelloss couldn't say he liked that much; but it would of course be necessary. He'd just have to have a hand in supervising he supposed.

"Still…" Zelas quipped wanly. "_World domination_? That's so unlike you, Xelloss!"

"Honestly." He replied calmly. "I just relish the thought of never being bored. It could take decades to win the hearts of every city in the world. Should Dynast agree of course."

"You're planning for what to do when she's gone." Zelas realized softly.

"Eventually… I'll have let her go." He replied with a wan grin. "Afterall, I stole her. If I want to keep her forever, she'll have to come to me."

"So are you taking the mission anyway then?" Zelas asked incredulously.

"No. Not yet." He replied dryly, glowering off into nowhere. "Logical entertainment purposes aside, I'm still not sure I actually want to keep her around forever."

Zelas didn't believe that, but she knew that he did. Zelas knew enough of her relationship with Luna to know that those without hearts couldn't help who they wanted to spend time with, it just happened.

Luna was a rare human. Lina Inverse was equally as rare. However, Filia Ul Copt might just be the most bizarre creature in the whole world.

Oh yes, Xelloss would keep her around until she made sense, thing was…

The Greater Beast suspected that Filia Ul Copt would never make sense. Best not to tell Xelloss that though, he'd never listen; besides…

Where would be the fun in that?

"Let's just see how the Ball goes, Xelloss dear." She stated with a light smile, setting her glass aside and summoning a cigarette, lighting it with a black flame and taking a long drag.

"Then we'll plan a little further."


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**_-x-_ Chapter Twenty-Four _-x-_**

_You love the way I look at you..._

_While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through..._

_You take away if I give in..._

_My life..._

_My pride is broken...  
_

_**-x-** "Points of Authority"_- Linkin Park _**-x-**_

* * *

"Wake up, Filia!" An amused call cut into the dragoness' blissful slumber. "I brought you something!"

"What is it?" Filia asked, blinking her eyes open suspiciously. "It doesn't look like pants…"

_Actually, it looked a little like that dress he'd borrowed from Lord Beastmaster, but with more diamonds on it. In fact it looked like it was downright covered in them._

"I should hope not!" Xelloss quipped, holding it out further for her to grab. "That would certainly make it one repulsive dress! Do you like it?"

"I…" She sputtered, running hand over the gleaming diamonds. "What's it for?"

"Your next mission, of course!" He beamed with ease, cracking an eye knowingly. "Sorry, but you really wouldn't want to wear pants for this one."

"Says who!" Filia snorted, crossing her arms. "The way you try and pick out every outfit I wear! I'm not some doll, Xelloss! You don't own me!"

"Actually." He stated softly, both eyes falling open as he leaned in close, his tone dangerous as she gasped. "I do, and tonight I plan to show you off, little Filia."

"Don't call me little." She murmured, her eyes still wide at his closeness and the weight of his words.

"I can call you whatever I like." He replied calmly, the dress slipping from his hand as he traced it with delicate precision along her jaw. "Little… dear… _mine_…"

Filia's breathing stalled as his eyes bore into hers; his face so close that if he were capable of breathing she would be sure to feel his breath on her lips. He couldn't help but find delicious pleasure in the variant of emotions he could taste himself inflicting in his little gold. He traced his finger further down, lifting her chin up so that her eyes could meet his despite their desperate desire to flee.

"Xel… Xelloss…" She whispered, her heart pounding in a frantic combination of fear and confusion. There was also something else at work in her veins but she was too distracted to wonder what it meant. How could she always forget that he was so… _powerful_...

"I can call you something else, little Filia." He whispered softly, his other hand slipping into her hair as she flattened back into the bed to escape him. He knew he acting purely on desire at this point, but didn't care. The power he held over her was nearly overwhelming in its deliciousness; as was the promise of all the new games he could play.

Filia swallowed hard. She was frightfully aware of every detail in the room. The hand under her chin moved to her wrist and she sank further into the bed. He shifted above her, his eyes were captivating in the depth of their hunger and greed and she couldn't look away. She could feel his knee pressing against the covers hitting the bed just between her legs. She was now pinned in two places, her heart seemed unable to make up its mind to quicken or slow; neither it seemed could her breathing.

"Xel…" She tried again as the hand in her hair snaked its way down to her throat, resting there as Xelloss felt her pulse against his palm.

Pinned thrice, she couldn't fight him even if she wanted too.

Time hung between them as each stared into the other. His amethyst shards bore into her as she glanced pleadingly up at him. In that premise moment he could help but realize that his mistress was correct in her assessment. No matter how much power he wielded over her it would never matter, he was just as much a prisoner to her gaze as she was to his.

"Filia, I was…" He trailed off as he felt his Mistress' voice call to him.

"Xelloss?" Filia asked, confused. Her heart and lungs stalled as her clouded mind swam.

He sighed, half in relief and half in irritation. Closing his eyes once more he released her, standing up fluidly and pulling his staff from nowhere; the feel of it in his hand fully bringing himself back down.

"The Ball is at Seven." He stated calmly. "I have to go prepare the Island for the rest of the Mazoku Lords and their servants. Mostly it's just for appearances, quite boring."

"The Maz…" Filia fumbled, sitting up in fright. "Wait! What Ball?"

"Why _your_ ball, of course, Filia! Or rather your mission to prove yourself to my kind!" He replied cracking an eye dryly. "Lord Dynast is quite looking forward to meeting you! I'll send a servant to escort you."

"Wait! My Ball!" Filia echoed, hopping out of bed in horror. "Lord Dynast? _The_ Lord Dynast! Wait! Xelloss!"

"I'd escort you myself…" He went on ignoring her protests as he faded away. "But it would most rude to leave my Mistress, Lord Dynast and Lord Dolphin alone just for the guest of honor! And we all know Mazoku Lords just hate rudeness!"

"Dolph… rude…" Filia sputtered, clenching her fists and glaring at the spot where he'd vanished from in nervous fury. "Wah…"

"_**Xelloss!**_"


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**_-x-_ Chapter Twenty-Five _-x-_**

_I find the answers aren't so clear..._

_Wish I could find a way to disappear..._

_All these thoughts they make no sense..._

_I find bliss in ignorance..._

_Nothing seems to go away..._

_Over and over again..._

_Just like before..._

_**-x-** "One Step Closer"_- Linkin Park _**-x-**_

* * *

_  
_  
Xelloss stood alone within himself amongst a room of mazoku. His mind wished desperately to run rampant with thoughts of failure and nervousness but he wouldn't let it.

If he could help it he wouldn't feel a single thing this night except one, boredom.

He couldn't allow himself to feel anything in such a room, not when ever single one of his peers would be able to taste even the slightest trickle of emotion.

Not that it was particularly hard to keep up an act of boredom as Grau told one of his many memories of Sherra in his monotonous way. He'd heard all these stories far to many times in the past years, but what was Grau supposed to do? Go on his own adventures?

Not likely, Grau was a priest, and honestly Xelloss found Milgazia much more interesting as far a priests went.

Xelloss smirked as he considered just how Milgazia would handle being transported into this room at this precise moment and Grau broke off sharply, arching a brow as all mazoku eyes turned on him.

"Do you find the tale of the fall of Sherra amusing, Xelloss?" Grau asked in as cool a tone as he could muster.

Xelloss smirked, leaning in on his staff and narrowing his eyes dangerously. "And if I did what would you do about it, dear Mr. Grau?"

"Xelloss…" His mistress purred, lifting her glass to Dynast's lips as both mazoku lords grinned at each other, not even bothering to look on their servants bickering. "Isn't it time for our guest of honor to grace us with her presence?"

"Hai, Mistress." Xelloss replied, his expression and posture unchanged. "Mr. Grau fetch me my golden dragon, won't you?! She's the only one on the island so I'm certain even you won't have a problem."

The room went still save for the two mazoku lords who were still focused on each other, Dynast now taking a sip from the glass and giving Zelas a naughty wink as Dolphin played with turning her own wine into various liquids such as water, blood, and chamomile tea.

Grau glared darkly, giving a mild nod. "Right. Be right back then."

Xelloss beamed, straightening up as Dynast's priest phased out to fetch Filia, and before any worry could try and dare sink into him, he set about mentally reciting page 214: The layman's guide to growing purple spotted, large garden variety morning glories in as many languages as he knew.

* * *

Filia bit her lip, appraising her reflection nervously in the mirror with a blush.

"It shows so much back I can't even say it actually has one…" She stated mournfully, scrunching her shoulders as if afraid it would slip off at any moment.

"Well I guess having no back is better than having one that would require him doing it up for me." She muttered tersely, pursing her lips at her reflection with a mild twitch.

_Or is it?_ He mind whispered treacherously, images of this morning flashing into her mind and bleeding in with the thoughts of his gloved hands running softly up and down her back.

She shivered as warm chills ran up her spine and coughed, glaring at her reflection reprimandingly."Don't you even think about that tonight!" She hissed, waving a finger sharply at her reflection. "Not tonight, in a room of mazoku where everyone will know what you're feeling!"

"If you don't keep your voice down, they won't need to taste your feelings to know what they are." A monotonous voice declared from the other side of her door, causing Filia to whirl around and gawk at it, clutching at her heart in fear.

"Oh!" She breathed, quickly pulling herself together, her alarm turning to frustration at the thought of having let a mazoku overhear her most private thoughts; as well as letting him scare her. "Right, of course."

"You must be my escort, then." She declared dryly, arching a brow and throwing open the door, letting him bear the brunt of her irritation. It was partially his fault afterall!

Grau stared at her coolly, looking her over with a bored look. "I suppose Xelloss must think you quite fetching. All I see is a pathetic golden dragon and I am insulted to have to escort her. You, are _nobody_. You were nobody before, and after Xelloss tires of you, you will return to being nobody."

Filia's mind wasn't sure which part of that statement to latch onto. In the end she wasn't quite sure how to respond to the thought of Xelloss finding her fetching however she knew just how to respond to this filthy mazoku's insults.

"If I am nobody, and Xelloss asks you to escort me." She stated calmly, holding out her arm pointedly for him to offer his own. "Then in his eyes you must be even less than nobody."

Grau stared at her blandly, and held out his arm, phasing them to the ballroom without further discourse.

"Lords. Servants." Zelas declared holding high her wine glass and flicking off her cigarette as they appeared. "May I present Filia Ul Copt! The _only_ Golden Dragon I like!"

The crowd let out a roar of cat calls, snickers, cheers, and a few sneers.

Xelloss gawked briefly, and Zelas cast him a little wink and he beamed, giving her a slight nod.

"And now!" Zelas called, her drink and cigarette vanishing so she could clap her hands together with a wolfish grin. "To further embarrass my servant for your enjoyment! What say we make him dance with her!"

The crowd erupted into a mixture of whistles and laughter, a few choking noises and boos uprising as well.

Xelloss smirked. _Of course she would never help me out for free! Oh well, at least I know I embarrassed Grau far worse!_

"Well, Xelloss!" His mistress grinned, summoning up her throne and settling in as her glass and cigarette reappeared in her hands. "Your choice! Something slow or something a little bit risqué!"

By the catcalls from the crowd it was obvious what they would prefer.

"And put the rest of you lot to shame when it's your turn to step on the floor?" Xelloss chided, his mistress knowing fully well the only dance he knew was the waltz. Women danced for him, not the other way around, and he doubt Filia even knew the waltz. "Maybe some other night!"

Dynast chuckled, taking a large sip from his own glass as Dolphin put olives on the end of her fingers only to eat them off one by one.

"Luna!" Zelas called into seemingly nowhere. "Did you kidnap me that band yet?"

"Got 'em right here." The knight of cheeped called, throwing open the doors and flashing Zelas a grin. "Nice dress."

"You're too kind." Zelas replied with a sleazy wink. "Can you stay?"

"Unfortunately not." Luna replied leading the band over to her throne, arching an eyebrow as Dolphin stopped them to offer the violinist an olive expressionlessly.

"Take it, man!" The harpist whispered in terror. "Don't you know who that is!"

"Th…thank you." The violinist sputtered and Dolphin went back to eating her remaining three olives grinned and Luna shook her head, arching a bemused brow.

"Well now I really wish I could." Luna snickered. "But it's my night to close, and I really need this job."

"You are the best waitress I know." Zelas smirked and Luna snorted.

"Stop." She grinned, waving away the thought. "You're just saying that cause I'm the _only_ waitress you know."

"That's how I know you're the best." She replied knowingly, and they each shared a wolfish grin.

"Send me on my way then?" Luna asked and Zelas nodded, waving her away.

No need to say good bye, she was certain Luna would be back later tonight wanting details.

"Right." Zelas declared, settling in and nodding to her newly acquired band. "Now play."

The cellist glanced at the other two and then shrugged, leading them into it with a few plucks of his strings.

Zelas nodded, and grinned, motioning to her General-Priest and his Gold. "Now dance."

Xelloss glanced at Filia and she swallowed, nodding briefly and letting him lead them in a slow waltz, trying fervently to ignore their audience.

"What are you thinking about?" Filia asked, confused by the look of intense concentration on his face as he lead her in an elegant circle. Other mazoku began mockingly giving one aonther little bows and curtsies as they set about joining them on the dance floor in amusement; Dynast and Zelas laughing on from their seats.

"Morning Glories." He replied wearily.

Filia arched a brow, but before she could ask her eyes widened in fright as Dynast tapped Xelloss on the shoulder.

"I believe the phrase is '_May I cut in?_'" Dynast stated smoothly and Xelloss gave a small bow stepping back and motioning him onward.

"Well said, Lord Dynast."

He replied easily. "I'll go keep my Mistress' company in your absence, then?"

"Naturally." Dynast agreed and Xelloss quickly exited, mentally reciting page 296: How to make the proper bouquet of red morning glories and yellow tailed river daises in every possible language he knew.

"So you're the dragon who retrieved my Ice Stone and then used it to defeat the Dread Scorcher Bahnn." Dynast declared, the music picking up into something more rapid and forcing Filia to be caught off guard as he dipped her sharply. "By simply lugging it at first the mirror, and then Bahnn himself!"

"I thought it the best use of it." She replied as he twirled her out and then back in. "Given the situation."

"I'm sure Xelloss was amused." Dynast grinned, dipping her once more. "It is his style afterall."

Xelloss blinked, mentally turning the page in his mind and nonchalantly glancing anywhere but their dancing; his eyes falling finally on the Violinist who kept taking tiny steps back to dodge the hook of the fishing poll that Dolphin seemed to have summon out of nowhere to catch her new found prey…

"I can't say." Filia replied calmly, as he dipped her once more. "But thank you for the complement."

"You are very strange…" Dynast murmured, still holding her in a dip as he arched a brow considering.

And then the violinist let out a tiny yelp and the song was forced to an end as the fish-hook finally caught him in the mouth.

"Hmm…" Dolphin smirked, twirling the line around her finger and dragging him in slowly. "Fishy…"

The crowd erupted in cheers as the remaining two band mates looked helpless on at their snagged comrade. Dynast let out and loud chuckle, setting Filia back on her feet and relasing her so he could clap loudly.

Zelas beamed, laughing herself and nodding him back to her side.

"I wonder if human balls are this strange…" Filia murmured, as Dolphin finally reeled in the violinist and set about removing the hook from his mouth with her own. The crowd going crazy.

"Some of them." Xelloss replied appearing behind her. "I'm out of pages, let's go for a walk."

"I have no idea what that means, Xelloss." Filia blinked and he grinned, placing a hand on the small of her back and ushering her out the door sigh.

"Yeah. I know."


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**_-x-_ Chapter Twenty-Six _-x-_**

_And the clouds above more closer..._

_Looking so dissatisfied..._

_And the ground below grew colder..._

_As they put you down inside..._

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing..._

_**-x-** "Valentine's Day"_- Linkin Park _**-x-**_

* * *

Filia couldn't help but stand in awe before the waters. She had never seen the beach on this island till now, and it was inescapably beautiful. A sort of breath taking beauty that made her heart catch in her throat as her eyes drank in the site of the ocean in awe.

The indigo sea reflected the navy sky in all it's starry-eyed glory, as the overlapping hue of the astral realm painted both the sea and sky in a dancing violet and rose luminescence.

"I…" Filia breathed, holding a hand to her breast unable to look away. "I've _never_ seen anything quite like this. How can something that feels so dark look so painfully beautiful?"

"It's because it's so dark." He replied quietly, hanging back a few feet to take in the picturesque poetry of her taking in his world. "This island exists both in the astral realm and the human realm. The over lapping is what makes it differ, if it was in either world it would look just like any other astral or human isle."

"Yes." She whispered softly, turning back and tilting her head with a little smile. "I suppose I knew that, but I guess I just wanted to hear you say it."

Xelloss stared at her, his eyes sliding open despite remaining seemingly expressionless as he appraised her.

"What is it, Xelloss?" She asked, frowning worriedly as she tried desperately to read those ancient and knowing eyes that for once seemed almost blank.

_No, not blank, this was a look of taking in far too much._

"What are you thinking, Xelloss?" She whispered, stepping towards him unconsciously as she held his gaze curiously.

Xelloss said nothing, watching with an almost fearful mix of awe and bemusement as her curiosity continued to pull her subconsciously closer to him.

What _was_ he thinking?

What had he been thinking?

How in chaos was this still working?

"I'm thinking about fate, I suppose." He muttered dryly, reaching out and tracing her face with his hand, that blank expression still alighting his eyes as he peered deep within her azure depths to regions unknown.

"Fate?" Filia whispered, her heartbeat quickening under his touch as memories of this morning and the many times before that he had touched her reverberated in her mind. This was different then last time though, he was different.

Why then, was she not scared?

Why then was she almost… hopeful?

"I am not human, Filia." He muttered wanly, pulling her into his arms and tracing her jaw-line with his thumb watching and tasting every flicker of emotion this movement caused, drinking them in no matter how small. "But perhaps, I'm not so immune to a certain madness that seems to overtake them."

"Wha…" Filia breathed, unable to keep herself from closing her eyes to his touch.

"What sort of madness?"

"The madness of wanting to possess whatever we want no matter what the cost." He whispered in a pained tone, Filia gasped as his other hand slipped up to the bare flesh of her back. "What more is there to fate then that? A path of burning desire that ends in pyre of self-destruction?"

"Sometimes." Filia breathed, forcing open her flushed gaze to meet his meaningfully. "But sometimes that same desire burns away impurities till only your true soul remains."

Xelloss smirked, laughing softly and tilling her chin to peer even deeper into those eyes that were never quite innocent enough. "Still, in the end is death, Filia. Even for ones such as us."

"Then what are you so afraid of?" She asked in soft whisper, unable to keep herself from gently tracing the worried lines of his face. "Fading out of existence pure, and with what you want?"

Xelloss smirked, leaning in close. "Of course. How silly of me. If we could accomplish that, then we would be far to legendary to ever truly die."

"_We_?" Filia whispered, suddenly coming back to herself, now that is was far too late to escape.

Now that she couldn't even begin to want to.

"We." He replied huskily, his lips finding hers.

Filia gasped softly, her eyes flying wide but then closing again, her hands tightening behind his neck, one snaking needily into his hair as the other grasped his shoulder with equal fervency.

The kiss was not one of romance, but one of a nearly feral vehemence as Xelloss released all of his held back hunger, which she eagerly received.

Both were tired of worrying over what was right or wrong, they were finally content to only concern themselves with what was.

And that, was that there was something here between them. Perhaps there always had been; and it didn't seem as though it was going to fade anytime soon.

Certainly not tonight as they fell back into the sand, their writhing forms of dark and light bathed in moonlight and the dancing rose and violet of a world not quite evil and not quite sane.

A mad world seemingly made for them that they were blissfully ignorant of as they took to discovering each other.

It seemed as though hours had passed when they finally broke apart, Filia pulling back first as she panted desperately for air.

Xelloss watched her try and compose herself, her face flushed her eyes haunted and wanting. All this from a simple series of kisses, he couldn't help but run over the images in his mind of what it would be like when they crossed even the next boundary.

He had no idea what this was, but he was quite certain he'd kill anything that thought they could keep him from it.

Filia stared up at him helplessly, unsure what she wanted, terrified of the regret that was sure to come tomorrow. Or even worse, the longing that might some with it…

_Was Xelloss like some potent drug?_

If she took too many doses would she ever be able to quit?

She didn't want too, did she?

Why wasn't she frightened by that?

She let out a sad little laugh, collapsing back into the sand and holding out a hand to him.

"I think we're doomed." She whispered, holding his gaze as he slipped his hand into hers, pulling it close.

"You see?" He whispered wanly, placing a little kiss to it with calculating precision, unable to keep from smirking at her pained moan.

"It's fate."


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**_-x-_ Chapter Twenty-Seven _-x-_**

_Composed sentences all together venomous..._

_The four elements of natural force..._

_Projected daily through the sound of the source..._

_Everybody on board with this blend..._

_The sword with the pen..._

_The mightiest is the weapons..._

_Swinging right from the chin..._

_The elevate of mental states..._

_Long gone with the wind..._

_To defend men for shoddy imitation pretends..._

_It's going down..._

_**-x-** "It's Going Down"_- Linkin Park _**-x-**_

* * *

There were places in the world where the ground had split, pushed in upon itself so that it was shoved up into the sky in sharp ebony peaks of stone. These jagged peaks were sharp and their tips so high in the sky that storms never ceased to swirl around them. Cold enough to freeze the tips but the properties of these ancient spires kept the black clouds they pierced so electrically charged that it never snowed.

Lighting would strike their frozen tips over and over again for times best left uncounted but they were merely mountains so they had no more recollections of this than they did the ear-shattering thunderclaps made with each strike as earth and ice slammed down and shattered before the opens of the caverns that ran below this terrifying geological divide.

The caves ran deep beneath the mountains, a darkest pitch that was even darker than that of black rock they were carved were not natural caves. No, they were mined by those who wished to dwell in the depths of such a black hell.

Of course, should one survive to find their way through these carved black labyrinths, they would find a beauty so cold and beautiful it was best that it was hidden away from the world.

It was called the Hall of Marble, for as the creators of this realm had been digging they had found that in this place alone the stalagmites and stalactites grew the purest of white, save the small traces of ebony that laced through them like spider webs.

Here in the torch-lit hall of cold marble pillars was carved nine great marble thrones around an even greater round table; ancient symbols carved into it and lined in bronze.

A top the grandest and tallest throne sat The Fallen Dragon King, Varbrazzar, and around him, his council all eight of them garbed proudly in green.

"Brothers." He stated plainly, his sharp and cool tone echoing throughout his underground domain. "Today, we remember."

There came murmurs of assessment from the other eight, some solemn, some sneers, and many enraged.

"Today." He declared, standing from his throne and clasping his hands behind his long black and thick velvet robes, the torchlight flickering off the chain that held their top layer on his shoulders. The same symbols as on the table ornately carved as each large link. "We remember why we left our own kind and chose to seek refuge in this darken and forsaken place."

"This place is our home, Varbrazzar." The one who sat on the right of his throne whispered solemnly. "And we are proud of it."

"As well we should be, Dalmadar." He agreed, with a curt nod. "For this home of cold and forgotten stone has treated us with more care and respect than those of our former lives ever had."

Again there came murmurs of assent from his followers and he smiled tightly, stopping behind the follower closet to his pacing and gripping the back of his throne as he met the gaze of his followers.

"They, those Black dragons." He sneered bitterly. "Those Gold dragons, those simpering followers of the four Gods."

His followers matched his sneer, one two chairs down from Dalmadar spiting at their mere mention.

"Gods who have abandoned us and our fight against the mazoku." He sneered. "Gods who have not even the power to take out one mere mazoku."

His followers grunted a couple even spitting Xelloss name out like a curse.

"Aye." He nodded, giving them a darker sneer. "And even then, when they are too weak to even act as true Gods, nay even true Kings, they dare punish us for our actions against a few hordes of minor mazoku."

"Cowards." The dragon before him declared and he nodded curtly, moving his hands from the throne to his shoulders.

"Aye, Jaidax." He replied solemnly. "They said no, that we mustn't; that we mustn't incur the wrath of the mazoku less the war start once more. Less we throw this world into chaos."

"Are we not dragons!" Another declared, slaming his fists against the table with a mighty crack as he rose to his feet, burning coals in his eyes. "Is it not our duty to fight and defeat those who would threaten this world! Those mazoku that have no other goal, nay, no other purpose in this world but to destroy it!"

"And what did they say, when I asked them that very same thing, brothers?" Varbrazzar asked, stepping back and clasping his hands behind himself as he set to circling them once more. "What did those simpering cowards say?"

"That above all things, they must protect the balance of this world." Dalmadar stated darkly, shaking his head bitterly at the memory.

"Yes." Varbarzzar whispered in cold anger. "Balance, they said. For the sake of the weak and useless humans; and it was then that I realized that our Gods no longer had any desire to destroy our enemies. No, now they fully intended to coexist with them."

He let out a bitter laugh at the thought, turning sharply and throwing his hands into the air in rage. "As if we could find some sort of balance with a force soley created by the Lord of Nightmares herself to bring about only destruction! As if we could ever be on the same level of existence as those weak and useless humans!"He slammed his fist hard against the table, glaring murder into the eyes of each of his devoted.

"Humans, a race so vile that in their blood alone hides the soul of that crimson devil Shabrinigdo! Lei Magnus! Rezo, the Red Priest! And even recently this Luke! Why should we care to protect those who house the power to destroy us all?"

"We should destroy every last one of them." Jaidax growled, holding his Lord's gaze darkly. "Just to be sure."

"Oh." Varbrazzar whispered, motioning off into the darkness with two fingers.

"And we will my Lords. First, we will take out our own, one clan at a time. Then the humans, every last one of them. Then, when the mazoku have lost any hope of resurrecting their master we will take them on, climbing higher and higher into their ranks until they final kill us."

The eight roared their assent and a green garbed female brought in Val's egg, handing it to Vrabazzar.

"For we are the true dragons!" He declared darkly. "And I am your true king!"

He thrust the egg high into the air as they cheered.

"And this is our true weapon! Come to being oblivion to them all!"


	28. Chapter 28

**AUTHORS NOTICE! (n.n)**

**

* * *

**

I first began writing fanfiction back in college to help hone my writing. Now I write too much to ever seem to find any time to finish these. (n.-)

That said! Due the accidental sadness I created last time I retired I would like to ask for your help! If any of you would like to complete one of my started works for me, please contact me via email or PM! (n.n)

As for Crossfire, I REALLY want to complete it so I'm going to make it a Valentines Day. That way, even if it takes four years, I'll get it to whoever is left still reading these. Promise. (n.-)

* * *

Thanks guys! - **N**


End file.
